Schatten der Vergangenheit
by Esta
Summary: Teil 3! ist da. Folgegeschichte zu: Das eisige Herz! Hermine ist vereiratet und glücklich bisher! Doch dann sind dort die alten, grausamen Erinnerungen ... und ein Mann, den sie fast vergessen hatte. Kapitel 6: Der Rest der Geschichte. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

_Endlich habe ich es geschafft. Geschrieben ist es schon länger, aber da ich wieder Uni habe, hat es mit dem Hochladen etwas gedauert._

_Das ist jetzt der Startschuss: Es geht los mit Teil drei! _

_Danke noch einmal an alle, die mir so liebe Reviews geschrieben haben._

_An alle, die wegen Severus gelitten haben und auch an „Moin", die das Ende besser fand. Sorry… aber dabei bleibt es nicht ;-)_

_Ach ja und wenn ich schon dabei bin: Es wird auch noch einen vierten Teil geben. War eigentlich ein dummer Zufall. Da überlege ich, welchen Obertitel ich meiner Geschichte geben kann und was fällt mir dabei ein? Noch ein Teil… Hört das denn nie auf? Kann man davon süchtig werden?_

_Freue mich auf eure Kommentare._

**1. Prolog**

„Schrazgarzahhhhhh", wisperte das kleine Mädchen mit den langen roten Locken und fing dann an zu lachen. „Schrzzzzzzz."

Eine kleine grüne Schlange kringelte sich vor ihr auf dem Boden.

„Was tust du da?"

Erschrocken fuhr Brianna herum, sie hatte niemanden kommen hören. Doch fing sie erneut an zu lachen, als sie ihren Vater erblickte, der auf die Terrasse heraus getreten war.

„Hallo, Daddy", rief sie und hob ihre Arme, um sie wild in der Luft zu winken.

„Ich habe dich gefragt, was du da tust."

Verängstigt blickte Brianna ihren Vater an. Zornesröte stand in seinem Gesicht und seine Hände zitterten als er langsam näher trat. Sie kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Slange da… tuck, Daddy. Niedlich!"

„Rühr das Vieh nicht an", spie er angewidert aus und riss das kleine Mädchen am Arm vom Boden auf.

„Aua", quietschte sie entsetzt. Verängstigt blickte sie ihn an. Sie kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck. Und sie begann sich zu fürchten.

Ronald Weasley verpasste der Schlange einen Tritt, so dass sie in den Garten hinaus flog.

„Du tust Slange aua, Daddy… scchrrrrrzzzzzzzz…. Er neint dat nich so, kleine Slange…"

Ron schleuderte seine Tochter herum und zwang sie mit hartem Griff ihn anzusehen. „Tu das nie wieder", sagte er bedrohlich leise, während sich seine Hand noch fester um den zarten kleinen Arm seiner Tochter schloss.

Brianna fing leise an zu weinen. Winzige Tränen kullerten ihre Wangen herab und ihre Lippen zitterten. „Aber Slange lieb…", sagte sie enttäuscht.

„Schlangen sind niemals lieb. Habe ich dir das nicht gesagt, Brianna? Habe ich das nicht gesagt?" fauchte Ron wütend.

Schüchtern nickte das kleine Mädchen.

„Warum hörst du nicht auf deinen Vater? Du… du enttäuschst mich…"

„Daddy…" schniefte sie leise und versuchte sich gleichzeitig aus seinem viel zu harten Griff zu befreien.

„Wie konntest du nur diese Sprache benutzen. Wie konntest du nur diese böse furchtbare Sprache benutzen…"

„Onkel Harry…"

„Halt den Mund, wenn ich rede. Sie ist böse. Und wenn du so sprichst bist du auch böse." Angeekelt ließ Ron den Arm seiner Tochter los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Nicht böse Daddy… nicht böse…", schluchzte Brianna nun laut.

„Sei still, oder willst du das deine Mutter auch noch hört, was für ein böses Kind du bist?"

Brianna heulte auf, als hätte er sie geschlagen, verstummte aber sogleich wieder und schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

Ron drehte sich um und ging mit langsamen Schritten zur Terrassentür zurück.

„Daddy?" flüsterte sie leise, „Daddy, Brianna lieb."

Er drehte sich nicht zu ihr um.

„Daddy, Brianna…. Daddy hab dich lieb", rief sie ihm hinterher.

Ron blieb stehen und drehte sich erneut zu ihr um.

„Aber ich dich nicht… nicht heute." Dann betrat er das Haus und ließ das weinende Kind zurück.

Brianna schlich langsam zum Ende der Terrasse und ließ sich dort auf die Holzplanken fallen. Ihre Füße berührten das frische Frühlingsgras. Leise raschelte es, als die kleine grüne Schlange zu ihr gekrochen kam und sich an ihre Beine schmiegte.

„Schrzzzzharhhhhha", sagte Brianna leise auf Parcel und wischte sich die Tränen mit dem Handrücken aus dem Gesicht, „scjrzzzzzzj."

_Ja, schlagt mich dafür! Ich bin gemein!_


	2. Geburtstagsparty

_WOW, gleich so viele Reviews. Ich bin begeistert. Dankeschön an alle von euch. Ja das erste Kapitel war mies. Jetzt kommt erst einmal etwas zum entspannen und … tatatataaaaa… der erste Auftritt unseres Tränkemeisters. Und dann evil grins dann wird's ganz ganz finster… hehe!_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

**2. Geburtstagsparty**

„Nein, Godric, gib mir den Stab!" Hermine sprang vom Sofa auf und rannte zu ihrem Sohn. Die ganze Geburtstagsparty brach in Lachen aus, als kleine Blumen aus der Spitze von Hermine Zauberstab heraus wuchsen. Der Junge kreischte vor Vergnügen auf und begann vor seiner Mutter davon zu laufen.

„Godric, Schluss damit." Ron war ebenfalls vom Sofa aufgestanden und hatte sich seinem Sohn genähert. „Gib Mama ihren Stab wieder."

„Aber ich hab doch Geburtstag!"

„Godric", Ron kniete sich vor seinen Sohn, der den Stab hinter dem Rücken versteckt hielt, „Godric, was habe ich dir zum Thema Zauberstab gesagt?"

„Ich darf Mamas nicht nehmen?" Godric sah seinen Vater unzufrieden an.

„Und was noch?"

„Ich krieg meinen eigenen erst, wenn ich elf bin?"

„Ganz genau und jetzt gib mir Mamas Stab."

Hermine stand derweil schwer atmend an den Esstisch gelehnt. Die Bewegungen fielen ihr von Tag zu Tag schwerer. Je dicker ihr Bauch wurde, desto träger und müder fühlte sie sich. Sie war zum dritten Mal schwanger und bereits im siebten Monat. Die Schwangerschaften waren bisher immer unkompliziert verlaufen, doch dieses Mal strengte es sie mehr an, als die beiden Male zuvor. Ron nahm ihr die Arbeit mit den Kindern weitgehend ab, aber meistens arbeitete er tagsüber im Ministerium und sie war allein. Und es war Godrics Lieblingsspiel ihren Stab zu klauen und damit irgendwelche Sachen zu verhexen.

„Macht er das öfter?" Snapes warme Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter.

„Ja, es … es ist neuerdings sein Lieblingsspiel. Und das schlimme ist, dass er intuitiv Sprüche spricht, die man in Hogwarts erst im zweiten Schuljahr lernt. Ich fürchte irgendwann wird er noch aus versehen seine Schwester verhexen…" Hermine sprach stockend, noch immer hatte sie ihren Atem nicht ganz zurück erlangt.

„Du solltest dich setzen", Snape umfasste ihre Hüften und schob sie sanft zum Sofa. Hermine versetzte es einen Stoß ins Herz. Für einen Augenblick, einen winzigen Augenblick war da wieder der Gedanke: Wie wäre es, wenn dies Severus´ Familie wäre, seine Kinder. Es war ein schmerzhafter Gedanke. Ron war ein guter Vater, ein zärtlicher Ehemann, doch ein Teil von ihr…

„Godric, jetzt gib mir den Stab."

Schmollend streckte der Junge seinem Vater den Zauberstab zu und Ron nahm ihn aus seiner Hand. Hermine lächelte, als sie sich auf das Sofa setzte. Doch ihr Lächeln verblasste, als Ron sie ansah. Dieses Blitzen in seinen Augen hatte sie lange nicht mehr gesehen. Ein gefährliches und bedrohliches Glitzern…

„Hier", Ron legte den Stab zärtlich in ihre Hände, „ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Hermine nickte.

Dann wandte sich Ron Snape zu. „Du brauchst dich nicht um sie zu sorgen, ich kümmere mich schon um Hermine." Rons Stimme hatte einen schärferen Klang, als er es vermutlich selbst beabsichtigt hatte.

In diesem Moment kam Molly aus der Küche gestürmt. „Das essen ist gleich fertig und die Torte auch… wo bleiben denn Ginny und die Jungs? Ist wieder typisch…"

Die Jungs, das waren Harry und die Zwillinge. Die drei hatten mal wieder das Geschenke kaufen bis auf den letzten Drücker verschoben und Ginny musste mal wieder als Einkaufberaterin mit in die Winkelgasse.

„Kuchen!" Godric strahlte und rannte hinter seiner Großmutter in die Küche.

Hermine seufzte auf. „Ich glaube ich werde dann mal Brianna wecken, sie hat genug Mittagsschlaf für heute…" Schwerfällig wollte sie sich vom Sofa erheben, doch Ron drückte sie zurück in die Kissen.

„Lass gut sein, Schatz. Ich gehe schon. Bleib noch einen Moment sitzen, wenn die Zwillinge eintreffen wird es anstrengend genug. Ich fürchte sie werden ihre neuesten Geburtstagsscherze mitbringen."

Hermine lächelte dankbar und Ron machte sich auf den Weg in das obere Stockwerk. Hermine blieb mit Snape alleine in der Wohnstube zurück.

Hermine schloss die Augen. Sie fühlte sich an diesem Tag noch müder, als sonst. Ihre Glieder schmerzten und am Liebsten hätte sie sich in ihrem Bett gelegt und geschlafen. Aber dafür blieb keine Zeit.

„Hermine, du solltest dich von Madam Pomfrey untersuchen lassen… du siehst sehr blass aus…"

Hermine öffnete die Augen und sah Snape an. „Mach dir keine Sorgen… das geht vorüber."

„Kann Molly dir nicht mit den Kindern helfen… du… du scheinst sehr müde zu sein."

„Molly hilft schon genug… ach… weißt du, es ist nur wegen Godric und Brianna. Ich habe manchmal das Gefühl, dass Ron etwas eifersüchtig auf sie ist. Ich weiß… das hört sich jetzt… dumm an. Aber Godric zaubert intuitiv Zauber, die Ron nicht einmal in der dritten Klasse richtig konnte und… Severus… ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube Brianna ist ein Parcelmund und ich weiß, wie schwer es Ron fällt, das bei Harry zu akzeptieren…"

„Hermine, ich glaube du machst dir umsonst Sorgen. Es sind seine Kinder und ich glaube er ist unglaublich stolz auf sie…" Er strich ihr vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und wieder spürte Hermine, dass sie innerlich erbebte. Es war ihr schon lange nicht mehr so ergangen, aber… sie wusste selbst nicht warum Severus Berührungen sie an diesem Tag so nervös machten.

„Lass das bitte", sagte sie leise.

In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür und Ron kam mit dem Mädchen die Treppe hinab. Brianna sprang zu Snape auf das Sofa und Hermine öffnete die Tür, um Ginny und die Jungs hinein zu lassen. Sie hatten auch Hermines Eltern dabei, ihre Muggle-Zieheltern, die die einzig wahren Eltern für die junge Frau waren. Ihre Muggle-Eltern, die es liebten auf ihre kleinen Zaubererenkel zu achten und nahezu jede Woche bei Hermine und ihrem Mann zu Besuch waren.

Lärm erfüllte die Wohnstube den ganzen Nachmittag und als die letzten Gäste endlich gegangen waren, lag die ganze Wohnung im Chaos. Selbst mit dem Zauberstab brauchte Hermine mehr als eine Stunde, um alles zu beseitigen. Ron brachte derweil die Kinder zu Bett. Als Hermine fertig war, ging auch sie, um noch einmal nach den Kindern zu sehen.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, dieses Mal ein Doppelkapitel. Für alle, die schon den sechsten Band gelesen haben und dringend einen alternativen Severus nötig haben. Schnief! Ich bin fertig mit der Welt… hab ja so geheult gestern Abend!

Danke an alle, die mir so wundervolle Reviews geschrieben haben. Leider komme ich im Moment nicht so richtig voran, aber ich gebe mir jetzt Mühe schnell weiter zu schreiben. Bin jetzt mit Uni-Kram fertig… also wahrscheinlich lade ich jetzt wieder regelmäßiger hoch.

3. Erkenntnisse

Hermine sah durch den Türschlitz in den Raum ihrer beiden Kinder. Das erste, was sie sah, war die weinende Brianna in ihrem Bett. Godric und Ron konnte sie von der Tür aus nicht sehen.

„Was habe ich dir gesagt?" Rons Stimme war schneidend.

„Brianna und ich waren sehr böse?" presste Godric hervor.

„Und warum?"

„Brianna spricht in der bösen Sprache." Hermine sah wie das Mädchen in ihrem Bett die Hände vor das Gesicht hob. Brianna schluchzte laut auf.

„Halt den Mund, Brianna", Rons Stimme war eiskalt, Hermine hatte dies noch nie zuvor gehört, „und du Godric?"

„Ich darf Mamas Stab nicht klauen."

Hermine hörte wie die Hand ihres Mannes die Wange des Kindes traf und ihre Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust. Sie wollte hinein stürmen, doch etwas hielt sie zurück. War das Ron? Ihr zärtlicher und liebevoller Ron? War es das, was sie in den letzten Tagen hatte so unruhig werden lassen? Die Ahnung, dass hinter ihrem Rücken Dinge geschahen, böse Dinge.

„Ich darf nicht Zaubern."

Wieder das klatschende Geräusch, das Hermine in Mark und Bein ging.

„Papa, bitte…" Godrics Stimme war nur noch ein wimmern.

„Was habe ich dir beigebracht?"

„Wir haben böses Blut. Wir tragen das Böse in uns. Wir müssen das Böse bekämpfen. Wir dürfen uns dem bösen Blut nicht unterwerfen…" Godric sprach diese Worte wie auswendig gelernt, so als hätte er sie schon tausend Mal aufsagen müssen. Hermine spürte die Tränen in ihrem Gesicht und das Zittern ihres Körpers. „Wir dürfen Mama nichts davon sagen, weil es Mama ganz traurig macht, dass wir böses Blut haben. Wir müssen das Böse bekämpfen, um Mama glücklich zu machen." Godric schluchzte auf.

„Gut!" Rons Stimme war sanfter geworden. Hermine hörte wie er ein Deckbett hochnahm und Godric damit zudeckte.

Hermine schob die Tür auf und trat in den Raum. Die Kinder starrten sie mit großen Augen an.

Ron trat lächelnd auf sie zu. „Bist du schon fertig. Die Kinder wollten auf keinen Fall ins Bett und lieber noch spielen. Das gab vielleicht wieder eine Heulerei… aber jetzt sind sie friedlich. Nicht wahr?" Die Kinder nickten und starrten Hermine mit ängstlichen und großen Augen an.

Hermines Hand klatschte auf Rons Wange. „LÜG MICH NICHT AN!"

„Hermine, was soll das?"

„ICH HABE ALLES GEHÖRT!" Hermines Stimme brach. „Wie kannst du nur so mit deinen Kindern reden, wie kannst… du hast sie geschlagen…" Hermine zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Jetzt beruhige dich doch", Ron wollte ihre Schultern umfassen, doch Hermine wich entsetzt von ihm zurück. War das ihr Mann? War das Ron?

„FASS MICH NICHT AN!"

„Hermine, bitte. Ich musste mit ihnen reden. Sie müssen lernen Gut und Böse zu unterscheiden."

„Indem du ihnen sagst, sie seien selbst böse?"

Nun umfasste er doch ihre Schultern. „Bei Merlin, du weißt doch, wer ihre wahren Großeltern sind. Das Böse liegt doch in der Famile. Ich will sie doch nur schützen."

„Dann bin ich wohl auch böse wie?"

„Hermine, das habe ich doch nie gesagt. Ich will nur verhindern, dass meine Kinder auf die falsche Seite geraten."

Hermine stieß ihn von sich. „INDEM DU IHNEN ANGST MACHST!"

„Zum Teufel, Hermine. JETZT BERUHIGE DICH!"

„RAUS!"

Er trat auf sie zu. „HERMINE; BERUHIGE DICH!"

„RAUS AUS DIESEM ZIMMER!"

Er wollte sie an sich ziehen, doch sie wich entsetzt vor ihm zurück. Wie konnte er es wagen? Er hatte die Kinder geschlagen und das vermutlich nicht zum ersten Mal. Die Brut des Bösen, das sah er in ihnen. Wie konnte er das tun? Wie…? Hermine begann hemmungslos zu weinen.

„Und? Willst du nicht dem Kind in meinem Bauch nicht auch das Böse austreiben? Oder mir?" Hermine ging weinend in die Knie.

„Bitte Hermine, das hat doch nichts mit dir zu tun." Er wollte sie berühren, doch sie streckte ihm abwehrend die Hände entgegen.

„Es hat mit mir zu tun… verschwinde… hau einfach ab… LASS UNS IN RUHE!"

„Hermine…"

„HAU AB!"

„Wie du willst", Rons Stimme hatte plötzlich wieder einen bedrohlichen Unterton angenommen. Dann stürmte er an ihr vorbei aus dem Raum. Kurze Zeit später hörte Hermine, wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel.

Hermine barg ihr Gesicht weinend in ihren Händen. Hatte sie sich so getäuscht.

„Mama… Mama… nicht weinen." Godric hatte sich neben sie gesetzt.

„Ist schon gut, mein Kleiner… es… es tut mir so leid."

Godric strich ihr immer wieder über das strubbelige Haar. „Nicht weinen, Mama."

„Ich hätte es doch wissen müssen, ich hätte… ich hätte euch doch schützen müssen."

Godric schlang seine zarten Kinderarme um ihren Hals. „Ich hab dich lieb, Mama."

In diesem Moment zupfte eine andere Hand an ihrem Blusenärmel. Hermine drehte sich um und blickte in die verweinten Augen von Brianna. „Nit weinen, Mama", schniefte sie, „Brianna lieb."

Hermine zog das kleine Mädchen in ihren Arm. „Ja, natürlich bist du lieb, Brianna. Du hast doch nichts gemacht."

„Brianna nit wieder mit kleine Slange sprechen."

Hermine schob das Mädchen ein Stück von sich und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. Dann lächelte sie das Mädchen aufmunternd an. „Du hast eine kleine Schlange?"

Brianna presste ihre Lippen zusammen.

„Wie heißt sie?"

Wieder sagte das Mädchen nichts.

„Hör mir zu Brianna, Harry spricht auch mit Schlangen und egal, was Papa sagt: Das ist nicht böse! Es können nur ganz wenige und deshalb macht es vielen Zauberern Angst. Aber es ist nicht böse. Zeigst du mir die Schlange?"

Plötzlich breitete sich ein Lächeln auf Briannas Gesicht aus. „Slange ist gaanz tlein… und drün… und im Garten… tomm Mama, Slange gucken."

Hermine musste lachen. Sie hatte Brianna nie zuvor das Wort „Schlange" sprechen hören. „Schlange, Brianne, das heißt Schlange nicht Slange."

„Denau… tleine drüne Slange."

Auch Godric prustete plötzlich los. Und dann saßen sie lachend in dem großen Kinderzimmer. Für einen Moment verspürte Hermine Erleichterung, doch die sollte nicht lange vorhalten.

„Was haltet ihr davon heute bei Oma Molly zu bleiben?"

Die Kinder applaudierten.

„Gut, dann zieht euch jetzt ganz schnell an. Und dann, wirst du, Godric, eure Waschsachen und die Plüschhexen einpacken. Ich werde mit Brianna die Schlange suchen."

Es dauerte nicht lange die Kinder anzuziehen. Die Großeltern übten eine seltsame Faszination auf die Kinder aus. Auch die Waschsachen und die Plüschhexen waren schnell zusammen gepackt. Nur die Schlange wollte sich nicht so einfach zeigen.

Brianna musste lange rufen, bis sie endlich kam. Ihr Parcel schien Hermine fast perfekter als ihre menschliche Aussprache. Aber das konnte sie kaum beurteilen, sie hatte nie eine Begabung dafür gezeigt. Aber vielleicht würde Harry etwas mit der Kleinen üben…

Molly Weasley war erstaunt, als Hermine mit den Kindern vor der Tür stand und darum bat, dass die Kinder eine Nacht bei ihnen zu lassen. Doch als sie Hermines verweinte Augen und die zittrigen Hände sah, fragte sie nicht mehr weiter.

Das Haus war leer und kalt. Selbst das große Kaminfeuer in der Wohnstube vermochte Hermine nicht zu wärmen. Sie hüllte sich in eine warme Decke und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Es blieb ihr nichts anderes, als zu warten, bis Ron kam. Sie musste mit ihm reden. Sie musste einfach.

4. Ich hasse dich!

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als Ron endlich zurückkam. Er hatte getrunken und konnte kaum aufrecht gehen.

„Wo sind die Kinder?"

„Bei deiner Mutter."

Ron drehte sich schwankend zu ihr um und obwohl er noch gut zwei Meter von ihr entfernt stand, konnte sie seinen Alkoholatem riechen.

„Ich wollte eigentlich mit dir reden…" sagte Hermine während sie sich schwerfällig vom Sofa erhob.

„Dann reden wir."

„Du hast getrunken."

„ACH NEEEEE!" Er beugte sich unvermittelt zu ihr vor und blickte ihr direkt in das Gesicht. Sein Atem roch beißend und verursachte Hermine Übelkeit. Sie wollte an ihm vorbei gehen, doch er hielt sie fest. Seine Hand grub sich tief in ihren Arm. Hermine stöhnte auf.

„Du tust mir weh Ron."

„Wohin willst DU?"

„Bitte lass mich los, ich will ins Bett."

Ron begann höhnisch zu lachen. „Die Kinder sind weg wie… ich verstehe… du willst dich mit mir versöhnen… gut… gehen wir ins Bett."

Hermine spürte wie ihre Lippen trocken wurden und ein stechender Schmerz sich in ihrer Magengegend breit machte. Sie fühlte Rons Erregung und ihr Ekel stieg.

„Nein… Ron, du hast getrunken. Lass mich in Frieden."

„Bin ich dir jetzt nicht mehr gut genug? Fühlst dich wohl zu Höherem bestimmt, wie?" Ron zerrte an ihrem Arm, doch Hermine riss sich mit einem Ruck von ihm los. Voller Entsetzen wich sie einige Schritte zurück. Angst! In ihr war nur noch Angst! Dieser Blick. Sie kannte ihn, sie hatte ihn schon zuvor gesehen, jedoch nicht bei Ron… sondern bei Lucius.

„Ron, bitte lass mich in Ruhe", sagte sie fast flehentlich.

„Deine Kinder hältst du wohl auch für etwas besseres, was? Ihr seid doch alle gleich. Eine Ausgeburt des Bösen…"

„Ron, wie kannst du nur so reden? Wie…?" Hermine spürte, dass sie erneut zu weinen begonnen hatte. Sie fürchtete sich. Mehr war da nicht. Kein Hass auf ihren Mann. Nur das blanke Entsetzen und die Angst.

Er kam nähert zu ihr. „Gib es doch zu Hermine, du und dein Severus… ihr hintergeht mich. Ich habe eure Blicke doch heute Nachmittag gesehen, wie er dich mit seinen Augen verschlungen hat, trotz deines dicken Bauches, trotz meines Kindes in dir… und du..."

„Ron… Ron… was redest du? Das mit Severus ist doch… ist doch seit Jahren vorbei…"

Ron lachte auf. Er stand jetzt direkt vor ihr. Hermine spürte, dass er nur noch eines wollte, sie mit Worten verletzen.

„Du treibst es doch mit jedem."

Hermine stockte der Atem. „Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?"

„Kein Wunder, dass du nie gesagt hast, was im Malfoy-Haus passiert ist. Wahrscheinlich habt ihr dort auch eine Nummer nach der anderen geschoben, du und dein Lucius…"

Hermine spürte wie sie sich vor Übelkeit zusammen krümmte. „Nummer… geschoben…", sagte sie und jeder andere hätte das Entsetzen in ihrer Stimme gehört, doch nicht Ron.

„Wusste ich es doch."

Bevor sie nachdenken konnte, hatte sie ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen. „DU WIDERST MICH AN!"

„SO… TUE ICH DAS?" Ron ging noch näher auf sie zu und drängte sie zurück. „DU… DU…"

Hermine wusste hinterher nicht mehr, ob er es mit Absicht getan hatte. Es ging plötzlich alles sehr schnell. Rons Faust, die gegen ihre Wange schlug, ihre Knie, die unter ihr nachgaben, ihr Kopf, der gegen den Kaminsims schlug. Dann Momente in der sie benommen da lag. Der Schmerz in ihrem Körper. Dann Rons Gesicht, Ron, der sich über sie beugte und wie aus der Ferne ihren Namen rief. Ihre Angst und ihr Stab in ihrer Hand. Der „Stupefy", der einfach über ihre Lippen kam und Ron zu Boden beförderte.

Wann sie wieder aufgestanden war, konnte sie ebenfalls nicht sagen, ihre rechte Wange schmerzte, an ihrem Hinterkopf klebte Blut. Irgendwoher griff sie einen Mantel. Sie wollte weg, einfach nur noch fort von diesem Schrecken. Er hatte sie geschlagen, er hatte… Sie blickte auf ihren Mann herab. Ein seltsames Gefühl, eine Mischung aus Schuld und Erleichterung. So ähnlich musste sich Narzissa gefühlt haben, als sie Lucius verhexte, um Hermine zu retten. Hermine hatte Angst, schreckliche Angst. Doch dieses Mal hatte sie sich gewehrt, dieses Mal… warum war die Erinnerung an die Angst plötzlich wieder so klar? So lange hatte sie nicht daran gedacht. Doch jetzt…

Hermine rannte in die eisig kalte Nacht hinaus. Sie floh aus ihrem Haus, wie sie damals aus Lucius´ Haus geflohen war.

Snape saß noch lange an seinem Schreibtisch, erst hatte er Arbeiten korrigiert, dann hatte er nicht schlafen können und hatte sich erneut über seine Aufzeichnungen gesetzt. Es war ein seltsamer Tag gewesen. Hermine, die Kinder… er würde sich wohl nie daran gewöhnen. Sie und Ron schienen so glücklich zu sein. Sicher die einen oder anderen Schwierigkeiten hatte es immer gegeben, aber das gehörte dazu. Der musste es eingestehen. Ron hatte Hermine glücklich gemacht, vielleicht glücklicher, als er es je gekonnt hatte.

Es klopfte so leise an seiner Tür, dass er es nur durch Zufall vernahm.

„Herein", sagte er zögerlich und in der Erwartung Dumbleore würde das Zimmer betreten. Er kam immer, wenn Snape bei Hermine gewesen war. Es schien, als würde der Schulmeister auf etwas warten. Natürlich wusste er immer mehr, als alle anderen, auch was Hermine betraf.

Die Gestalt, die seine Kammer betrat hatte einen dunklen, braun schimmernden Mantel an und die große Kapuze in ihr Gesicht gezogen. Doch er brauchte ihr Gesicht nicht zu sehen, um zu wissen, wer sie war.

„Hermine?"

Sie blickte zu ihm auf und er sah die Tränen in ihren Augen. Reflexartig sprang er auf und rannte auf sie zu.

„Was ist denn passiert?"

Hermine wandte ihr Gesicht ab. „Wir hatten Streit", sagte sie leise, „ich… ich wusste nicht wohin…"

„Ist schon gut, komm." Als er sie an der Schulter berührte, zuckte sie heftig zusammen. „Willst du nicht deinen Mantel aus ziehen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

Er schob ihre Kapuze zurück, er spürte ihren Widerstand, doch sie schien keine Kraft zu haben, sich wirklich dagegen zu wehren.

Als er sie ansah, schnürte es ihm die Kehle zu. „War Ron das?" Ihre rechte Wange war dick angeschwollen und verfärbte sich langsam blau.

Hermine nickte und Tränen begannen ihr Gesicht herab zu laufen. Dann kam sie ihm plötzlich ganz nah, bettete ihren Kopf an seine Brust und begann hemmungslos zu weinen. Er schloss seine Arme um ihren Körper. Snape wusste nicht, was er denken, was er fühlen sollte. Lange hatte er sich gesehnt, dass sie sich wieder so vertrauensvoll an ihn lehnte, doch nicht so. Nicht unter solchen umständen. Er wollte ihr über das Haar streicheln, doch hielt er plötzlich inne, als er in etwas Feuchtes fasste. Fassungslos starrte er erst auf seine Hand, dann auf ihren Kopf.

„Du blutest."

„Ich… ich bin gestürzt… er hat… ich glaube er wollte das nicht. Ich bin nach hinten gefallen… Kamin…"

„Shhhh, es ist gut… ich…", er schob Hermine langsam von sich und sah sie eindringlich an, „ich werde dich erst einmal auf die Krankenstation bringen… und morgen sehen wir weiter. Wenn du nicht nach Hause willst, kannst du in nächster Zeit gerne auf Snape-Manor bleiben… und… wo sind die Kinder?"

„Bei Molly."

„Das ist gut. Komm, ich bring dich…"

„Nicht zur Krankenstation."

„Hermine, jemand muss nach der Wunde sehen, wer weiß, was du dir bei dem Sturz noch zugezogen hast. Und denk an das Kind in dir…"

„Nein." Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

Es tat ihm weh, sie so zu sehen. Wie lange war es her, dass sie zum letzten Mal so verstört war. Malfoy Manor. Es war lange her. Wie konnte Ron ihr das antun? Dabei hatte Snape immer gedacht, dass er sie liebte, dass er glücklich mit ihr war.

„Dann lass mich wenigstens Madam Pomfrey holen, ja?"

Hermine hielt für einen Moment inne.

„Bitte, Hermine."

Dann nickte sie.

„Komm." Er führte sie in das benachbarte Wohnzimmer und dann weiter in das Schlafzimmer. Sie würde hier schlafen, er konnte einen Platz im Wohnzimmer beziehen. Sie brauchte Ruhe und ein weiches Bett. Er nicht.

Plötzlich blieb Hermine stehen und starrte auf das Bett. Dann blickte sie zu ihm auf. „Ist es wirklich schon so lange her", fragte Hermine und er sah, dass sie schwer schluckte.

Auch er sah kurz zum Bett und dann wieder zu ihr. „Es… ich", er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Wie oft hatte er an jene Nacht gedacht in dem sie sich ihm zum ersten Mal hingegeben hatte. Wie oft hatte er in diesem Bett von ihr geträumt. „Es… es ist lange her… du… du kannst hier schlafen… ich werde Madam Pomfrey rufen…"

Er drehte sich um, um zu gehen, doch sie ergriff seine Hand und hielt ihn zurück. Sie sah ihn aus ihren goldfarbenen Mandelaugen an und er spürte, wie er zu zittern begann. „Ich habe dir nie… nie gesagt… wie leid es mir tut… dass… dass ich dich so verletzt habe… es tut mir leid… aber… aber… ich konnte nicht."

Er lächelte sie zärtlich an. „Es braucht keine Entschuldigung… leg dich jetzt hin, ich rufe Madam Pomfrey."

„Severus."

„Nicht jetzt Hermine, nicht heute Abend. Versuch dich auszuruhen." Er verließ gesenkten Hauptes den Raum. Ahnte sie, wie schwer sie es ihm machte? Ahnte sie, dass er diese Nähe nicht ertrug? Ahnte sie, dass er sie noch immer liebte?

Er beugte sich über den Kamin und rief mittel Flohpuder nach Madam Pomfrey, dann setzte er sich auf das Sofa und starrte in den Raum. Er brachte es in dieser Nacht nicht fertig noch einmal zu ihr zu gehen. Sie war verheiratet, damit musste er leben. Und ein Streit berechtigte ihn zu nicht. Gar nichts!


	4. Lucius

Hallo ihr alle. Hier ein neues Kapitel und dieses Mal ist es über den allseits beliebten, gefürchteten Lucius Malfoy. Iarethirwen? wink wink Ich hoffe er gefällt dir immer noch ;-)

Danke an alle Reviewer. Und nein: die Kapitel hatten nichts mit meinem Frust über das neue Buch zu tun. Ehrlich gesagt waren sie schon viel früher fertig. Nur fehlt mir meistens die Zeit die Sachen hoch zu laden (v.a. weil ich zuhause nur sehr langsames Internet habe). In Zukunft will ich aber versuchen jede Woche ein Kapitel hochzuladen und hoffe das klappt.

Kleine Werbung: In Kürze findet ihr eine Geschichte von mir im Netzt, die erklären soll warum Snape tut, was er tut. HBP-Spoiler ;-) Heißt: Still Dumbledore´s Man. Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mal reinlest.

5. Lucius

Sanft streichelte er ihre blasse Haut, die im Sonnenlicht glänzte. Sie lächelte ihn an und zog ihn zärtlich zu sich hinunter in die weißen frisch duftenden Laken. Er ließ sein Haar durch ihr goldblondes Haar gleiten, während er ihren nackten Körper mit seinen Lippen liebkoste. Sie roch süß, ein wenig nach Zimt. Und sie erinnerte ihn an eine Frau, die ihm einmal viel bedeutet hatte.

„Lucius", hauchte sie sanft, „hör nicht auf damit… bitte."

Er lachte heiser auf und ließ dann seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine gleiten. Mira war eine schöne Frau, doch noch sehr jung. Anfang zwanzig, vielleicht. Er wusste gar nicht mehr, wann es angefangen hatte. Irgendwann hatte er sie auf der Straße angesprochen… auf einer Muggle-Straße. Er wollte seinen Spaß, sie war bereitwillig mitgekommen. Doch wie immer in letzter Zeit hatte sich alles anders entwickelt, als er es sich gedacht hatte. Statt sie zu benutzen, wie er es schon oft mit Muggle-Mädchen getan hatte, hatte sie die Initiative übernommen. Sie hatte ihn mitgenommen in ihre Wohnung, irgendwo im Zentrum von Dover, und dann…

Sie bewegte sich sanft unter dem Druck seiner Hände, ihr Atmen erregte ihn.

Mira… ein Mugglemädchen, doch als sie ihn zu sich in ihr Bett zog, brachte er es nicht fertig ihren Körper zu brechen, wie ihren Geist. Als sie sich auf ihn setzte und ihn mit ihrer warmen Feuchtigkeit umschloss, verlor er sich in ihr.

Seit diesem Tag kam er immer wieder zu ihr, abends, wenn sich die Schatten herab senkten. Er ertrug es nicht, bei sich zu Hause zu sein… allein zu sein. Lucius Malfoy hatte nie etwas gefürchtet, aber seit Narzissa gegangen war… Er fürchtete nichts mehr als die Einsamkeit am Abend und was noch furchtbarer war: in der Nacht.

„Lucius, bitte…"

Mira war wie Narzissa in jungen Jahren. Wie sie dort lag in den weiß glänzenden Laken auf ihrem Bett. Haut wie Porzellan, Augen wie zwei silberne Sterne und ein voller Mund, der nicht nur seine Lippen zu küssen wusste. Er nahm seine Hände von ihrem Körper und sah sie an. Nun war sie es, die lachte. Langsam erhob sie sich von ihren Kissen, sie begann ihn zärtlich zu küssen, biss in seinen Hals, ihre Lippen wanderten immer tiefer seinen Körper herab, ihre Zunge bohrte sich in seinen Bauchnabel, immer tiefer wanderten ihre Lippen. Er stöhnte auf. Dann stieß er sie plötzlich von sich und presste sie in die Laken. Er wusste, dass der Druck seiner Hände auf ihren Armen härter war, als nötig. Er sah wie sich ihre Haut rötete. Doch statt Angst blitzte nur Verlangen in ihren Augen. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er das tun würde.

„Du hast keine Angst vor mir, nicht wahr Mira?"

Sie lachte auf. Wieder kam eine alte Sehnsucht in ihm hoch. Die Sehnsucht sie sich einfach zu nehmen, ihr weh zu tun. Er hatte es bei einigen Frauen getan. Aber seit Narzissa gegangen war… seit… Hermine fort war. Es würde mit keiner Frau wieder so sein, wie mit Hermine, dem Engel. Ihre Unschuld hatte ihn angetrieben. Aber hier… Mira?

Lucius beugte sich über sie. Mira spreizte ihre Beine und hob ihre Hüften. Sie wollte ihn, wie er sie. Ein seltsames Spiel. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung senkte er sich in sie herab. Sie stöhnte auf vor Lust.

Er könnte ihr weh tun, er könnte immer noch ihren Körper brechen, wie ein Muggle-Mädchen wie sie es verdiente. Lucius presste sich gegen sie und sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften, ihr Körper bewegte sich unter seinem, ihr stöhnen trieb ihn. Er stieß hart zu, so hart, dass sie das Gesicht verzog.

Ihre Beine glitten von seiner Hüfte. Er lachte auf. Jetzt, wo er einmal damit begonnen hatte, konnte er nicht mehr damit aufhören, auch wenn sie ihn an Narzissa erinnerte. Narzissa zu der er immer sanft gewesen war. Er hielt noch immer ihre Arme umklammert.

Sie sah ihn an ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Er hörte nicht auf, nicht, wo er einmal damit begonnen hatte. Schon bei seinen ersten Bewegungen war sein Erregung gewachsen. Es war gut. Nach einigen wenigen weiteren Stößen ergoss er sich in ihr und rollte sich zu Seite.

Für einen Moment blieb Mira regungslos neben ihm liegen, dann drehte sie ihm plötzlich ihren Körper zu und sah ihn an. Er wollte den Vorwurf in ihren Augen lesen, ihn aus ihrem Mund hören, doch stattdessen lächelte sie und strich ihm liebevoll eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Dann legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und umfasste seinen Körper mit ihren Armen. Er spürte, wie sich ihr Atem langsam beruhigte und sie an ihn gekuschelt einschlief. Er griff eine der Decken und zog sie über sie. Mira rückte noch ein wenig mehr an ihn heran, so dass ihm die Nacktheit ihres Körpers noch mehr ins Bewusstsein kam. Er verstand sie nicht. Hatte er sie nicht verletzt?

Lucius Malfoy konnte in dieser Nacht lange nicht schlafen. Die Erinnerung war zurückgekehrt. Es waren andere Zeiten damals, damals mit Narzissa.

Sie hatte ihn verraten und als er aus seiner Starre erwachte, war sein erster Gedanke gewesen sich an ihr zu rächen. Er hatte sich zu Dracos Haus geschlichen, nachmittags, wo er wusste, dass Draco nie zu Hause war.

Narzissa hatte im Garten gesessen, eine leichte Beute. Er hatte sich mit gezücktem Stab an sie heran geschlichen, versteckt hinter einer Ecke, wo sie ihn nicht sehen konnte. Und dann hatte er sie angesehen. Sie hatte sich in eine Decke gehüllt und schien trotz der warmen Sonne zu zittern. Ihr Gesicht war blasser, als sonst. Es hatte leicht die Farbe von Asche angenommen, ihre Augen waren geschlossen und sie schien so unendlich erschöpft zu sein. So müde und so traurig.

Lucius hatte bis heute nicht begriffen, was damals geschehen war, aber zum ersten Mal spürte er eine Regung in sich, die andere als Mitleid bezeichneten. Er konnte sie nicht hassen, trotz ihres Verrates, trotz allem…

Sie hatte ihm mehr bedeutet, als er sich je einzugestehen bereit gewesen war.

Er war einfach gegangen, ohne mit ihr zu sprechen.

Danach hatte er eine Wohnung in London gekauft, hatte sie einrichten lassen und anschließend den Schlüssel Narzissa übersandt. Außerdem hatte er ein Konto bei Gringots einrichten lassen, das zu ihrer freien Verfügung stand. Niemand sollte ihm nachsagen, dass er seine Frau nach all den Jahren schlecht behandelte.

Warum er das alles tat, wusste er nicht. Nein er schämte sich nicht für das, was in seinem Haus passiert war. Nein. Noch immer glaubte er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, als er Hermine entführte. Es wäre eine starke Blutslinie geworden… hätte er doch nur etwas mehr Zeit gehabt. Er war gescheitert. Das war nicht Narzissas Schuld, es war seine eigene. Er hätte alles besser planen müssen, hätte Hermine an einen anderen Ort bringen sollen. Er war unnötige Risiken eingegangen, hatte zugelassen, dass sich sein verstand ausschaltete und die Leidenschaft Oberhand gewann. Er hätte kühl bleiben müssen, sich das Mädchen mit klarem Kopf nehmen müssen. Er hätte alles besser planen müssen.

Er hatte Narzissa unterschätzt, sie hatte ihren eigenen Kopf und er wusste, dass sie sich immer durchsetzte, wenn sie es wirklich wollte. Sie hatte seine Pläne ruiniert… aber nur, weil er das zugelassen hatte. Hätte er früher reagiert, ihre Schwäche für das Mädchen früher erkannt, wäre dies alles nicht geschehen. Narzissa hatte sich immer eine Tochter gewünscht, aber nach Dracos Geburt, hatte sie keine Kinder mehr empfangen können. Er hätte von diesen Gefühlen wissen müssen. Er hatte verloren, weil er selbst alles falsch eingeschätzt hatte.

Zwei Mal hatte er versucht sich Narzissa zu nähern, zwei Mal war er wieder umgedreht, ohne sie gesprochen zu haben.

Es fiel Lucius schwer sich dies einzugestehen, aber er war einsam. Sein Sohn sprach nicht viel mit ihm. Seine Frau war für ihn verloren. Und alle, die je seine Begleiter gewesen waren, waren inhaftiert oder hatten sich von ihm zurückgezogen.

Mira war die einzige, die ihm blieb. Mira das Mugglemädchen.

„Musst du gehen?" Sie lächelte ihn an und dabei glänzten ihre Augen wie der Morgenstern.

„Ja", sagte er, während er sich das Hemd zuknöpfte. Er hasste diese Kleidung, die einzige Mugglekleidung, die er besaß. Ein schlichter schwarzer Anzug und ein weißes Hemd.

Mira kicherte.

„Was?"

„Du solltest dir mal etwas Neues zum Anziehen kaufen, Lucius. Solch einen Schnitt trägt man schon seit zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr." Mira reichte ihm das Jackett.

Er lächelte sie an, sagte aber nichts. Was ging es dieses naive Mädchen an, welche Kleidung er wirklich bevorzugte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wer er wirklich war. Und er hatte auch nicht das Bedürfnis ihr dies zu erzählen. Es war besser, wenn er nicht mehr kam. Er klammerte sich zu sehr an sie. Es war gefährlich. Wenn irgendjemand davon erfahren würde…

„Es ist besser, wenn ich nicht mehr komme", sagte er leise.

Er sah, wie sich ihre Augen trübten und das Lächeln aus ihrem Gesicht verschwand. „Warum?"

„Glaub mir einfach, dass es besser ist."

„Ich verstehe nicht."

„Ich bin nicht der, für den zu mich hältst." Lucius zog sich das Jackett über, das sie ihm gereicht hatte.

„Mir ist egal, wer du bist, Lucius. Ich mag dich… wirklich. Komm einfach wieder." Sie sprach sehr leise und er wusste genau, dass es sie verletzte, dass er nicht mehr kommen wollte. Er kam immer, jeden zweiten oder dritten Abend. Seit einem halben Jahr.

„Nein", sagte er und wusste doch sogleich, dass er in zwei Tagen wieder vor ihrer Tür stehen würde.

Sie sagte nichts weiter, als sie ihm die Tür öffnete. Er trat in den Flur des Wohnhauses hinaus und wandte sich zur Treppe. Nach wenigen Stufen hielt er noch einmal inne und wandte sich dem Mädchen zu.

„Bis übermorgen", sagte Mira mit einem Lächeln. Und dieses Mal widersprach er nicht.


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo, endlich ist es soweit: Hier ist das neue Kapitel. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir eine kleine Nachricht hinterlassen würdet, wie es euch gefallen hat. Und: Ich war nicht faul. Die Geschichte ist inzwischen zu einer beachtlichen Länge angewachsen und ich werde mich sehr, sehr beeilen bald das nächste Kapitel ins Netz zu stellen…

**6. Snape Manor**

Hermine schlief noch, als Molly Weasley Snapes Büro betrat. Er hatte schon auf sie gewartet. Molly sah müde aus, so als habe sie die Nacht nicht geschlafen. Schatten lagen unter ihren Augen und das lockige Haar war wirrer, als sonst.

Er trat ihr zögerlich entgegen und bat sie mit ihm hinüber ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Sie hatten sich noch nicht gesetzt, als Molly ihre Stimme hob, um zu sprechen.

„So ist Hermine also bei dir…"

„Sie kam gestern Abend."

„Und wo ist sie jetzt?" Molly setzte sich in einen alten Lehnsessel, der neben dem Sofa stand. Seine grünen Bezüge waren bereits leicht zerschlissen und das Holz der Armlehnen hatte einige Scharten, die Molly mit ihren Fingern nachzuzeichnen begann, während sie sprach.

„Sie schläft noch. Drüben… im Schlafzimmer."

„Im Schlafzimmer? Ich… ich verstehe." Molly sah Snape streng an, während sie dies sprach.

„Nein Molly, du verstehst nicht… sie hat dort alleine geschlafen. Glaubst du etwa ich würde eine derartige Situation einfach so ausnutzen?"

„Ich weiß nicht… ich weiß ja nicht einmal, was genau passiert ist. Hermine kommt gestern Abend und bringt mir die völlig verstörten Kinder, heult dabei fruchtbar. Dann verschwindet sie wieder. Irgendwann die Nacht taucht dann mein lieber Sohn vollkommen betrunken vor unserer Haustür auf und brüllt rum er müsse mit Hermine sprechen und er habe alles nicht so gemeint… und dann erfahre ich heute morgen durch deine Eule, dass Hermine hier ist… Was soll ich denn bitte davon halten."

Snape wandte den Blick ab. Er konnte es Molly kaum verübeln, dass sie ihn verdächtigte etwas mit dem Streit zwischen Hermine und Ron zu tun zu haben. Nach all dem… Molly wusste, was er für Hermine empfand. Sie war sehr sensibel für solche Dinge auch wenn sie es nie offen ansprach. Sie war eine warmherzige Frau und trotz aller Differenzen, die sie miteinander gehabt hatten, konnte Snape nicht leugnen, dass er eine gewisse Sympathie für sie empfand.

„Du kannst es ja nicht wissen", sagte er leise.

„Was? Die Kinder haben ganz verrückt geredet. Brianna hat irgendwann geweint und gemeint: Daddy sagt Brianna böse und Godric. Und noch mehr solche Dinge, die ich nicht ganz verstanden habe."

„Davon weiß ich nichts Molly. Aber scheinbar müssen sich Hermine und Ron furchtbar gestritten haben. Er… Molly… er hat Hermine geschlagen."

Molly stand ruckartig von ihrem Platz auf. „Was redest du da, Severus. Wer hat wen geschlagen? Du meinst doch nicht etwa…?"

Snape trat zu Molly heran und drückte sie mit einer sachten Geste wieder in den Stuhl hinab. „Setz dich bitte… Ron… Ron hat Hermine geschlagen und das ziemlich… ziemlich hart. Als sie hier ankam, hat sie furchtbar geweint. Ihre Wange war ganz geschwollen und blau… und am Kopf hatte sie eine Platzwunde… der Kamin sagt sei… sie sei dagegen gestürzt. Madam Pomfrey war gestern ziemlich lange bei ihr… Molly… ich hab Hermine nicht mehr so gesehen seit… seit dem Tag, als ich sie bei Lucius fand…"

Molly hatte geschwiegen solange Snape sprach, dann schüttelte sie immer wieder den Kopf. „Ron?... Ich… mein Sohn? Ich versteh das alles nicht… Sie waren doch so glücklich… ich meine: Was ist denn nur passiert?" Molly blickte zu Snape auf und er sah, dass einige Tränen in ihren Augen glänzten.

„Ich begreife es doch auch nicht."

„Und wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen?"

„Ich habe Hermine angeboten vorerst auf Snape Manor zu wohnen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Personal da ist, außer Hauselfen… dort kann sie sich erst einmal von dem Schreck erholen… wenn die Kinder so lange bei dir blieben… na ja und vielleicht bekommst du aus ihnen heraus, was eigentlich vorgefallen ist. Und vielleicht könntest du mit Ron sprechen…"

„Sollte Hermine das nicht selbst tun?"

„Wenn sie sich dazu in der Lage fühlt."

Molly nickte. „Gut… bring sie in dein Elternhaus, auch wenn Ron nicht sehr begeistert sein wird. Soweit ich hörte liegt es draußen an der Küste in einer sehr malerischen Landschaft… Hermine ist so anfällig…"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ron ist regelmäßig einmal im Jahr mit ihr in den Urlaub gefahren…"

„Ich weiß."

„Ist dir nie aufgefallen, dass es immer zum gleichen Zeitpunkt war? Hermine war jedes Jahr um die gleiche Zeit krank… nichts körperliches… eher… wüsste ich das nicht, Severus, ich würde nicht erlauben, dass du sie weg bringst."

Er hatte es nicht gewusst. Sie hatte ihm nie erzählt, dass sie kränklich war. Er hatte es immer für einen Urlaub von Liebenden gehalten… aber… konnte es sein, dass Hermine die alten Ereignisse noch immer so nachhingen?

„Ich muss los Severus, die Kinder warten… eines noch, Severus… denk daran, dass Hermine noch immer verheiratet ist."

„Aber…" Doch bevor er noch etwas anderes sagen konnte, hatte Molly bereits seine Wohnung verlassen.

Hermine zog die Decke enger an sich heran. Sie fror, sie zitterte, sie weinte…

Sie hatte keine Schmerzen, jedenfalls keine körperlichen. Aber ihre Seele brannte. Alles war wieder da, alles, was sie über die Jahre verdrängt, vergessen hatte. Seit sie Rons Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte, die Gier in seinen Augen. Seine Faust in ihrem Gesicht.

Männer waren brutal.

Und wieder hatte sie sich falsch entschieden. Für den falschen Mann. Ron war grausam, grausam und kalt… so kalt.

Hermine schluchzte auf.

Wie hatte er ihr das antun können? All ihre Träume waren zerstört, all der Schutz, den sie um sich aufgebaut hatte, war vernichtet.

Hermines Körper krümmte sich zusammen. Das Kind in ihr regte sich, als wollte es ihr durch seine Anwesenheit Trost spenden. Doch Hermine bereitete es nur Übelkeit. Ron hatte sie geschlagen… seine schwangere Frau.

Hermine hörte wie sich die Schlafzimmertür leise öffnete und Snape an ihr Bett heran trat.

„Hermine?" Seine Stimme war so zögerlich leise, wie nie zuvor.

Sie blickte nicht zu ihm auf, kroch noch tiefer in die Kissen.

Er setzte sich zu ihr an die Bettkante. Und in diesem Moment rissen zwei Empfindungen an Hermines Seele, vor ihm zu fliehen, oder sich in seinen Arm zu werfen. Dort, wo sie geborgen war.

Seine Hand strich vorsichtig über ihr Haar und Hermine zuckte zusammen.

„Bitte hör auf zu weinen", sagte er fast flehentlich, bewirkte damit jedoch nur, dass sie noch mehr zu schluchzen begann.

„Ich habe mit Molly gesprochen, Hermine. Wenn du dich etwas ausgeruht hast, bringe ich dich nach Snape Manor. Da kannst du dich in Ruhe erholen… hörst du, Liebes?" Schmerz lag in seiner Stimme.

Hermine blickte mit geröteten Augen zu ihm auf, ihre Wange hatte sich inzwischen gänzlich violett-blau verfärbt. „Danke", sagte sie.

„Ich… ich glaube ich gehe dann besser." Ruckartig stand er von der Bettkante auf und Hermine fühlte plötzlich die Leere, die er hinterließ. Eine Leere, die sie ihr ganzes Leben lang verspürt hatte.

Snape ging schnellen Schrittes zur Tür, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

„Severus…" Sie wollte nicht, dass er ging, nicht jetzt. Er durfte sie nicht allein lassen, nicht jetzt.

Er blieb stehen und sah sie nun doch an.

„Severus, bitte… geh nicht… bleib bei mir."

Doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein Hermine… nein… wecke keine Hoffnungen, die wir beide nicht erfüllen können." Damit ging er.

Das alte Herrenhaus lag in einer weitläufigen Parkanlage. „Das ist es also?" Hermine starrte auf das große Eingangsportal des Hauses.

„Ja, das ist mein Familienbesitz… ich bin nicht sehr oft hier. Es ist für mich zu weitläufig… und voller Erinnerungen, nicht der besten."

Hermine nickte. Ihr gefiel das Haus, das aus beigem Sandstein gebaut war und dessen Fassade im Sonnenlicht glänzte. Es war groß und prunkvoll. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass Snape aus einer solch reichen Familie stammte.

„Wollen wir hinein gehen, Hermine? Dann zeige ich dir die Zimmer, die ich für dich habe herrichten lassen."

Hermine nickte und Snape öffnete ihr die große Eingangstür. Ein kühler Wind schlug ihr von drinnen entgegen. Vorsichtig trat sie ein, Snape schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Hermine betrat die weitläufige Halle.

Sie brauchte etwas, bis sich ihre Augen an das trübe Licht im Innern der Halle gewöhnt hatten. Es war ein prunkvoller Saal, mit einer breiten Treppe, die in das andere Stockwerk hinauf führte. Mehrere schwere Eichentüren zweigten von der Halle ab, zwischen denen sich die Fenster befanden, die halb von schweren grünen Vorhängen verdeckt waren. Der dunkle Stoff raubte das Licht. Hermines Blick schweifte durch den Raum, halb gefesselt von Erstaunen, halb von einer dunklen Vorahnung erfüllt, die ihr Angst bereitete.

Plötzlich blieb ihr Blick auf dem dunklen Boden haften. Er glänzte seltsam vertraut und doch brauchte sie einen Moment, bis sie ihn erkannte. Marmor. Schwarzer Marmor.

Hermine spürte plötzlich eine Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen, die ihr den Verstand zu rauben schien. Ihr schwindelte. Und dann sah sie es direkt vor sich. Auf dem Boden. Nur ein Abbild. Und doch so grausam. So herzlos. So erschreckend kalt. Zwei Gestalten, die sich bewegten. Nein, es war nur eine, die sich bewegte, während die andere reglos und unter Tränen dalag. In ihren Ohren begann es zu rauschen und sie hörte seine Stimme. „Du willst also spielen." Immer wieder ihre Schreie. Und dann sah sie sein Gesicht, sein Abbild wiedergegeben vom schwarzen Marmor. Lucius.

Snape stand noch etwas abseits, als Hermine die Halle betrat. Er bemerkte nicht, wie ihre Gedanken abdrifteten, bemerkte auch nicht, dass sie plötzlich zu schwanken begann. Und, als er es realisierte, war es bereits zu spät. Und so schlug Hermine ungebremst und heftig auf dem Boden auf, als sie das Bewusstsein verlor.

Der Schatten der Vergangenheit hatte sie endgültig eingeholt.


	6. Chapter 6

Hallo,

da ich das Bedürfnis habe die Geschichte endlich los zu werden, das heißt endlich komplett zu veröffentlichen: HIER IST DER REST! Ist lang, sind eine Menge Kapitel und ganz viel Lesestoff. Und hoffentlich das lange ersehnte Ende. Irgendwann (wenn ich denn mal Still Dumbledore´s Man fertig habe) wird es auch eine Fortsetzung geben. Bis dahin würde ich mich riesig freuen, wenn ihr mir das eine oder andere Review hinterlassen würdet.

Gruß Esta

P.S. Danke natürlich allen, die bisher schon so fleißig Reviews geschrieben haben 

7. Verzweiflung

„Hermine!" Snape stürmte auf die reglose Gestalt zu und ging neben ihr zu Boden. Vorsichtig strich er ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht und hob ihren Kopf leicht an. „Hermine, was ist denn?"

Ihre Augenlider begannen leicht zu flattern, doch ihre Augen öffnete sie nicht.

Langsam hob er ihren Oberkörper an, darauf bedacht sie nicht irgendwie zu verletzen. „Hörst du mich?" Seine Stimme bebte während er sprach, seine Hände zitterten leicht. Er wusste nicht warum diese Aufregung. Weil sie vor ihm zu Boden gestürzt war, oder weil er sie so unerwartet in seinem Armen hielt.

„Hermine, bitte sag doch etwas."

Noch immer öffnete sie nicht die Augen, doch ihre Lippen öffneten sich leicht. Und dann legte sie ihre Hand in die seine, klammerte sich fest an ihn. Es tat ihm weh die Wärme ihres Körpers zu spüren und doch zu wissen, dass sie nicht ihm gehörte.

„Ich bring dich nach oben in dein Bett, ja?"

Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter, sagte aber nichts.

Er hob ihren Körper von dem kalten Boden auf und trug Hermine die Treppe hinauf und dann hinüber in den Südöstlichen Flügel des Hauses. Er hatte den schönsten Teil des Gebäudes für sie herrichten lassen. Er hatte viele Fenster und war von Licht durchflutet. Snape hatte die schweren Vorhänge entfernen lassen und leichtes Seidengewebe anbringen lassen. Es waren vier Zimmer. Ein Schlafgemach, eine Wohnstube, eine kleine Bibliothek mit leicht muffigem Geruch und ein großes hell gekacheltes Bad.

Doch in diesem Moment dachte Snape nicht daran. Er sah nur das schwache Geschöpf in seinen Armen. Seine Liebe. Sein Leben.

Hermine erwachte, als die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel stand. Für einen Augenblick wusste die junge Frau nicht, wo sie sich befand. Doch dann kamen die Erinnerungen zurück. Und mit ihnen der Schrecken.

Sie lag in einem breiten, hell bezogenen Bett in einem großen, einladenden Schlafgemach mit einer breiten Fensterfront, von der aus sie einen wunderschönen Blick auf die Parkanlagen hinaus hatte.

Die Fenster waren leicht geöffnet und die Vorhänge wehten im seichten Frühlingswind. Alles war so hell und licht, dass die schwarz gekleidete Gestalt am Fenster fast störend wirkte.

Doch nicht auf sie. Der Mann schien ihr heller, als alles. Er hatte sie getragen, sie erinnerte sich. Und sie hatte keine Angst gehabt, dieses Mal nicht.

„Severus?" sagte sie leise und er drehte sich zu ihr um. Er lächelte zaghaft, während er an ihr Bett trat.

„Wie geht es dir?"

Sie wandte den Blick ab von ihm.

Was sollte sie sagen? Wie erklären, was sie empfand? Der Schmerz, die Angst, der Scham. Wieder begann sie sich schuldig zu fühlen. Sie hatte alles zerstört. Damals. Durch all ihren Leichtsinn. Sie hatte es fast vergessen über all die Jahre, nur manchmal war es zurückgekommen, doch nur leicht, nicht so erschreckend. Sie war glücklich gewesen. Glücklich mit Ron. Aber auch das hatte sie zerstört. Sie war fort gelaufen. Vielleicht hätten sie einen Weg gefunden… wäre sie nur nicht weg gelaufen.

„Hermine?"

Sie drehte sich nicht zu ihm um.

„Es… es ist alles in Ordnung."

„In Ordnung, Hermine? Das kannst du nicht behaupten. Du bist vorhin einfach zusammen gebrochen. Was ist los mit dir? Sind die Verletzungen doch ernsthafter? Soll ich danach sehen? Oder… oder ist es etwas anderes?" Er setzte sich zu Hermine an die Bettkante, doch Hermine wich vor ihm zurück.

Es durfte nicht sein. Nicht so. Sie durfte ihm keine Hoffnung machen. Das hatte er gesagt. Sie konnte nicht lieben. Niemals. Niemals. Es war vorbei, zerstört. Ihr Leben war zerstört.

„Hermine, bitte rede doch mit mir. Was ist mit dir? Und… und ist mit deinem Kind alles… alles in Ordnung."

Hermine spürte, dass er die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte, sie dann aber wieder zurückzog.

Das Kind. Sie hatte sich so darauf gefreut. Sie beide hatten es. Ron und sie. Sie hatten sich Namen ausgedacht, Listen gemacht. Ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen würde, das wussten sie nicht. Das hatten sie nicht wissen wollen. Ron liebte Überraschungen. Aber jetzt? Jetzt war alles anders. Wie sollte sie dieses Kind zur Welt bringen? Allein. Es machte alles nur noch schwieriger… nur noch trauriger. Wie nur?

„Bitte lass mich allein, Severus." Hermine sah ihn noch immer nicht an. Sie fürchtete den Blick aus seinen Augen. Die Sanftheit, die in ihnen lag. Die kaum verborgene Zärtlichkeit.

Er sagte nichts, stand aber auf. „Wenn du etwas brauchst… da ist eine Klingel… es wird dann jemand kommen. Ich… ich bleibe diese Nacht auch hier… ist… kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?"

„Lass mich einfach allein."

Sie wusste, dass sie ihn verletzte, aber es interessierte sie nicht. Alles, was sie sah, war ihr eigener Schmerz.

Als Snape den Raum verlassen hatte, begann sie zu weinen. Leise und tonlos, aber voller Verzweiflung.

_Sie versuchte ihn fort zu schieben, versuchte ihm zu entkommen. Doch er war stärker, seine Hände ließen sie nicht gehen. Sie hielten ihren Körper umschlossen, wie zwei Schraubzwingen. Umso mehr sie sich wehrte, desto fester schlossen sie sich. Sie wollte schreien, doch er verschloss ihren Mund mit einem widerwärtig feuchten Kuss._

_Alles in ihr Schrie. Alles bäumte sich auf. Aber sie hatte keine Chance, sie wusste es…_

_Während er mit einer Hand ihre Arme fest hielt, griff er mit der anderen wieder zwischen die Beine. Seine Küsse schmeckten bitterer als Gift. Jeder Zentimeter ihrer Haut schien vor Ablehnung zu schmerzen._

_Tränen liefen ihr Gesicht herab. Er leckte sie auf._

Hermine bäumte sich im Schlaf auf. Es musste aufhören… es musste…

_Der schwarze Marmor des Bodens spielte ihr immer wieder den gleichen Film vor: Ihre von Schrecken geweiteten Augen, ihr zitternder Körper und Lucius Malfoy über ihr. Sein Gesicht von Entzücken verzerrt. Er presste sie gegen die Matratze des Bettes. Sie sah seinen halb entblößten Körper in ekstatischer Bewegung, sah seine Hände auf ihrer Haut. Ihr Blut, ihre Tränen. Sie sah, wie er über ihr zusammen brach, spürte, wie er sich in ihr ergoss._

Sie schrie.

Jemand war da. Jemand berührte sie an der Schulter. Sie schrie lauter. Angst. Nichts als Angst.

„Hermine, es ist gut… ich bin es… es ist alles gut."

Sie wollte ihn von sich stoßen, doch er hielt ihre Handgelenke fest, sie versuchte sich loszureißen…

„Severus?"

Sie sah in seine traurigen schwarzen Augen.

„Pssst…"

„Lass mich los." Ihre Stimme war wie die eines gehetzten Tieres.

Er ließ ihre Handgelenke los. Wollte ihr durchs Haar streicheln, doch sie wich mit einem Aufschrei vor ihm zurück.

„Pssst, Hermine, ich bin es doch. Ich tu dir nichts…"

Sie schüttelte bloß den Kopf. Ihr Körper schmerzte, so als… als wäre es gerade eben geschehen… Sie fürchtete sich, fürchtete ihn…

Er saß völlig fassungslos da, das konnte sie sehen. Doch nicht ändern. Er durfte nicht näher kommen, nicht jetzt.

„Lass mich allein."

„Hermine, bitte…"

„LASS MICH ALLEIN!"

Sie hatte ihn nie zuvor angeschrieen. Er sollte gehen, sollte sie einfach nur alleine lassen. Er sollte nicht fragen, sollte es nicht wissen, es nie erfahren. Niemals.

Er ging tatsächlich, doch ihr half es nichts. Gar nichts.

Schwer atmend stand er vor ihrer Tür. Er verstand es nicht. Sie hatte ihn fort geschickt, hatte sich nicht helfen lassen. Snape hatte ihre Angst gesehen, die Angst berührt zu werden. Und es bereitete ihm Furcht. Er ahnte, was sie quälte.

Snape hatte sie schreien gehört und war zu ihr geeilt. Immer wieder hatte sie einen Namen geschrieen und „Nein". Immer wieder dieser Name, der sich tief in Snapes Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatte: Lucius.

Er konnte nur erahnen, was damals geschehen war. Sie hatte niemals etwas gesagt und doch schien es sie noch heute zu quälen. Der Streit mit Ron war nur der Auslöser.

Zu gerne hätte er ihr geholfen, doch sie wollte nicht und so blieb ihm nichts anderes, als zu warten.

Am nächsten Morgen war es Hermine, die Snape zu sich rief. Und doch traute er sich kaum einzutreten.

Sie lag noch immer im Bett. Blass war sie und müde. Hermine richtete sich nicht einmal auf, als er das Zimmer betrat, deutete ihm aber mit einer zögerlichen Handbewegung näher zu kommen.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie leise, „ich… ich… wegen letzter Nacht… ich habe nur… nur schlecht geträumt und… und dann wollte ich einfach allein sein… es war nichts weiter."

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, dann trat er nah an ihr Bett heran und berührte vorsichtig ihr Gesicht. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, wich aber nicht zurück. Er wollte ihr sagen, dass sie ihn nicht anlügen solle, dass da etwas wäre, dass… aber er wusste, dass das nicht der richtige Augenblick war. Er würde sie nur wieder weiter fort treiben. Statt dessen strich er ihr sanft und tröstend über die Stirn.

„Du bist ja ganz warm, Hermine."

„Es ist nichts."

„Du hast Fieber."

Ihre Stirn glühte und nun sah er auch die kleinen Schweißperlen, die darauf perlten.

„Ich werde Madam Pomfrey Bescheid geben."

„Nein, Severus. Bitte… ich brauche keine Hilfe… es ist wirklich nichts."

„Dieses Mal nicht Hermine… dieses Mal werde ich nicht auf das hören, was du sagst und der Medi-Hexe Bescheid geben, verstanden." Er wusste, dass er den strengen Lehrer-Ton anschlug und so überraschte ihn der erstaunte Ausdruck in ihren Augen kaum. Aber dann nickt sie zögernd aber zustimmend.

Madam Pomfrey blieb nicht lange bei Hermine.

„Was hat sie?" fragte Snape, als die Medi-Hexe wieder aus Hermines Zimmer heraus kam.

„Eigentlich dürfte ich gar nicht mit dir darüber reden, aber… es ist an sich nichts weiter ernstes. Nur leichtes Fieber, das mit einem Trank recht gut gesenkt werden kann. Aber…"

„Aber was?"

„Es ist etwas anderes, das mir Sorgen macht. Das Fieber hat keine körperlichen Ursachen, es ist eher etwas Psychisches…"

Snape nickte nachdenklich. „Ich hatte mir etwas Ähnliches gedacht… sie hatte die Nacht furchtbare Alpträume. Aber was kann man dagegen tun?"

„Am Besten wäre eine Therapie. Das habe ich Mrs. Weasley schon vor Jahren gesagt… aber… sie will nicht. Gerade hat sie sich wieder geweigert."

Snape wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Es gab so vieles, das er nicht wusste. Therapie… er hatte nicht gewusst, dass es so schlimm mit ihr gestanden hatte. Sicher, damals war es für alle eine schwere Zeit gewesen, aber… wie hatte er so ignorant sein können?

„Ich will ganz ehrlich sein", sagte Madam Pomfrey, als Snape sie zur Haustür gebracht hatte, „wenn sich der Zustand von Mrs. Weasley in den nächsten Tagen nicht bessert, halte ich es für das Beste sie nach St. Mungos zu bringen."

„Was kann ich tun?"

„Sorg dafür, dass sie Ruhe bekommt und verabreiche ihr einen Kräftigungstrunk… mehr können wir im Moment nicht tun. Der Rest muss aus ihr selbst kommen. Ich sehe morgen wieder nach ihr… ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse: Professor Dumbledore hat dich für die kommende Woche vom Unterricht freigestellt."

Bevor Snape noch etwas erwidern konnte, hatte die Medi-Hexe ihn bereits stehen gelassen und war apperiert.

8. Narzissa

„Ich versteh dich nicht." Verärgert drehte Draco sich um. Seine Augen funkelten vor Wut und seine Lippen waren zusammen gekniffen.

Narzissa Malfoy stand an den Fensterrahmen gelehnt und starrte hinaus. Die Wohnung war leer. Nicht einmal Vorhänge waren an den Fenstern. „Ich weiß, dass du es nicht verstehen kannst", sagte sie leise, ohne sich zu ihrem Sohn umzudrehen.

„Nach allem, was passiert ist. Nach diesem Streit. Nachdem er sich mehrer Jahre nicht um dich gekümmert hat. Nach all dem lässt du dir einfach von ihm eine Wohnung finanzieren. Nimmst das Geld, das er auf dein Konto eingezahlt hat. Ich dachte du wolltest von ihm unabhängig sein."

„Und dir zur Last fallen." Noch immer sah sie ihn nicht an. Noch Immer starrte sie in den herbstlichen Tag hinaus. Gelbrote Blätter wirbelten vorüber, angepeitscht von Wind, durchnässt von leichtem Nieselregen. Die große Linde vor ihrem Fenster wiegte ihre Äste, träge und langsam.

Er sagte nichts, auch nicht, als sie sich langsam zu ihm umdrehte.

„Du weißt, dass er schon seit einiger Zeit Geld für mich einzahlt, Draco. Und du weißt auch, dass ich inzwischen zu alt bin noch etwas Neues anzufangen. Als ich jünger war… vielleicht, wenn ich nicht immer zu Hause geblieben wäre… aber so. Ich habe nicht die Möglichkeit mir selbst meinen Unterhalt zu verdienen… und du hast jetzt deine eigene Familie, die du versorgen musst."

„Mutter…"

„Nein, Draco. Sag nichts. Ich werde das Geld von deinem Vater nehmen…"

„Er tut das doch nicht ohne Hintergedanken… er plant doch immer etwas…"

Narzissa senkte traurig den Blick. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Du hast dich verändert, Mutter… du… ach… vergiss es. Lass uns gehen. Diese Wohnung betrübt… sie stinkt so nach ihm… seinem Geld."

„Geh schon… ich komme gleich."

Draco verließ die Wohnung mit schnellen Schritten, so als flüchtete er aus einem Gruselkabinett. Doch Narzissa blieb. Lange starrte sie einfach in die leeren Räume hinein. Draco hatte Recht. Die Wohnung erinnerte an ihn, an Lucius. Seine Kälte… und die Leere, die er zurück gelassen hatte.

Trotz allem, trotz der Zeit, die vergangen war. Jahre. Die Einsamkeit war geblieben. Während ihrer Ehe hatte sie immer geglaubt allein zu sein. Doch diese Einsamkeit war nichts gegen die drückende Stille, die sie nun empfand. Die Stimme, die fehlte, die manchmal sanften Gesten seiner Hände. Es waren seltene Augenblicke gewesen, an denen er ihr so etwas wie Zärtlichkeit geschenkt hatte. Aber es waren genau dieses Augenblicke, die geblieben waren über all die Jahre. Nicht die Erinnerung an das stille Grauen der dunklen Jahre, nicht der Schmerz über die begangenen Verbrechen, nicht ihre Schuld, die sie durch ihr Schweigen und ihr Reden auf sich geladen hatte. Alles, was ihr geblieben war, waren die Momente der Liebe. Und das Gefühl am Ende aller Dinge zu sein.

9. Wahrheit

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie dort am Fenster saß, in dem weichen rot gepolsterten Sessel, die Decke fest um sich geschlungen. Es gab Zeiten, da hatte Hermine die Leere und die Stille gefürchtet, doch jetzt, jetzt wünschte sie, dass die Gedanken endlich schweigen würden. Draußen schien die Sonne und doch fror sie. Es war wie ein steter Windhauch, der über ihre Haut glitt. Ein Windhauch, der aus ihrem Innern kam.

Sie erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie es damals gewesen war. Der Schmerz und die Angst. Und am Ende das Vergessen. Jene Tage im Haus am Grimmauld Place:

_Ihr Schrei war die Stille. Seit Tagen war es so. Tage in denen sie einfach da saß und nichts tat. Ihr Körper funktionierte automatisch, doch ihr Verstand hatte ausgesetzt. Seit Tagen schon._

_Selbst ihre Gesten waren stumm, ihre Augen waren leer. Als hätten sie nie glücklichere Tage gesehen. Ihr Schweigen lastete auf dem Haus, erstickte jeden laut, jedes Lärmen. Fröhlichkeit gab es nicht, nicht für sie._

_Nur einmal in all diesen Tagen hatte sie eine Regung gezeigt. Allein war sie gewesen, die Stille so drückend. Sie hatte nach der Schere gegriffen, einfach so. Und dann hatte sie sich ihre langen braunen Locken abgeschnitten. In dicken Büscheln waren sie zu Boden gefallen. Jetzt sah sie anders aus. Doch sie war es nicht._

_Ein fremdes Gesicht hatte sie aus dem Spiegel angeblickt, doch in ihrem Innern fühlte sich alles genauso an, wie zuvor, genauso schmerzhaft. Sie wollte sich verletzen, einfach so. Noch ein bisschen mehr zerstören._

_Die anderen hatten sie im Bad gefunden. Kalte, kahle Fließen auf denen sie saß. Um sie verteilt lag, was einmal ihre Schönheit gewesen war._

_Tage vergingen, in denen sie einfach nur da saß, litt und doch nicht weinen konnte. Man ließ sie allein, nachdem all die freundlichen Gesten nicht geholfen hatten. Die Einsamkeit machte es nicht besser, verschlechterte es auch nicht._

_Ihr Schrei blieb die Stille – für Wochen._

_Die anderen konnten es nicht sehen. Die Bilder in ihrem Kopf, die rasenden Gedanken, die ihr keine Ruhe ließen. Die anderen sprachen mit ihr, schlaue Reden. Verstanden hatten sie nichts. Die anderen._

_Es waren nicht die Schmerzen gewesen, auch nicht die Schläge. Es war die Hilflosigkeit. Die Angst, die sie einfach nicht loslassen wollte. Sie schlief kaum, erwachte nachts. Und dann war ihr Schrei nicht stumm._

_Manchmal kam er, wagte nicht ihr Zimmer zu betreten, stand einfach da und sah sie an. Sie konnte seine dunkle Silhouette im Licht ausmachen, das durch die Tür ins Zimmer fiel. Er schien darauf zu warten, dass sie ihn um Hilfe bat. Doch das tat sie nicht, konnte einfach nicht. Sie konnte ihn ja nicht einmal anschauen ohne sich zu schämen. Und wieder war da die Hilflosigkeit. Und die Erinnerung._

_Manchmal beobachtete sie ihn heimlich, seine dunkle Gestalt. Dann wünschte sie es könnte alles wieder wie früher sein. Sie vermisste ihn, seine Nähe, seine Wärme. Und trotzdem konnte sie ihn nicht ertragen. Weniger als alle anderen. In seiner Nähe war die Hilflosigkeit am größten, die Verzweiflung schien sie zu verschlingen._

_Und dann kam der Tag an dem die Stille zerbrach. Tränen begannen zu strömen und ihre Schuld fort zu waschen. Die Reglosigkeit, die Grenzen konnte sie nicht mehr aufrechterhalten. Sie sprach nicht über das, was geschehen war, aber sie konnte sich auch nicht länger verschließen. Die Tränen flossen und er war nicht da. Und so verlor sie ihn. Und er ihre Liebe._

Für einen Moment stand Snape regungslos da. Ihre Gestalt war deutlich hinter dem geschlossenen Fenster zu erkennen. Sie sollte im Bett liegen. Für einen Moment überlegte er umzudrehen, sie zu ermahnen. Aber dann hielt er inne. Was sollte er ihr sagen? Was?

Es hatte ihn hinaus getrieben in den Garten. Ein langer Spaziergang. Nicht, dass er Gärten besonders mochte, aber er hatte die Stille im Haus nicht länger ertragen. Lange hatte er nicht mehr an die Zeit gedacht, als sie gelitten hatte. Doch jetzt war alles wieder so real, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Die Wochen im Grimmaulds Place:

_Sein Schrei war die Stille. Schon seit Stunden saß er dort in dem alten Lehnsessel und starrte in die Flammen des Kamins. Monate waren vergangen, Monate in denen seine Qualen wuchsen. Erinnerungen und eine Hoffnung, die sich nicht erfüllte._

_Gedankenverloren drehte er die Haarsträhne in seiner Hand, goldenes, lockiges Haar. Sie hatte es abgeschnitten und achtlos beiseite geworfen. Dieses Haar, das er immer so geliebt hatte. Er hatte es gespürt zwischen seinen Fingern, in seiner ganzen Fülle. Doch jetzt? Nur ein winziger Rest war ihm geblieben. Ein winziger Rest von ihr. Er hatte die Haarsträhne aufgehoben, heimlich, bevor die anderen den Rest in den Müll warfen. Es hatte geschmerzt._

_Nacht für Nacht hatte er sie beobachtet, Nacht für Nacht ihren Schmerz gefühlt. Und dann war er fort gegangen, nur für ein paar Tage. Aber es waren die Tage, die alles entscheiden sollten. Als er wieder kam, war sie verändert. Sie hatte viel geweint und er war nicht da gewesen, um sie zu trösten. Das hatte ein anderer übernommen!_

_Sie entfernte sich von ihm, immer weiter. Bis er sie endgültig verlor. An diesem Tag, als am Morgen die Finsternis begann. Dieser Tag an dem sie ihm sagte, dass sie heiraten würde. Den anderen. Hatte er bis dahin Schmerzen gekannt? Das Feuer? Die Verzweiflung?_

_Mit Tränen in den Augen starrte er in die Flammen. Morgen würde er sie endgültig verlieren. Morgen. Seine Hand schloss sich fest um die Haarsträhne aus Gold. Er musste loslassen. Er musste sie gehen lassen. Eine Träne lief seine Wange herab, als er die Hand hob und mit einer seichten Bewegung ihr Haar von sich warf. Es war ein kurzes Aufflackern des Kaminfeuers, dann war seine letzte Erinnerung an sie verschwunden. Doch gehen konnte er nicht, lange nicht. Er starrte ins Feuer, als könne sie daraus entstehen. Wieder zu ihm kommen. Aber sie kam nicht._

_Sein Schrei war die Einsamkeit. Lange. Er vergaß sie nicht, doch drängte er die Gedanken an sie fort. Verschloss sich. Und so verlor sie ihn. Doch niemals seine Liebe._

Sie musste mit ihm reden. Sie musste… Hermine erzitterte, als sei die Decke von ihren Schultern gleiten ließ. Das Nachthemd war dünn und ein wenig zu klein. Es spannte um ihren viel zu dick gewordenen Bauch. Ihre Schwangerschaft schien Hermine plötzlich wie eine kaum tragbare Last. Ihre bloßen Füße berührten den kalten Boden, gingen automatisch den Weg zu Tür, hinaus in den Flur und zu der großen Treppe, die in die Halle herab führte. Sie hörte nicht die flüsternden Stimmen der Bilder an der Wand, sah nicht ihre erstaunten Blicke. „Ein Mädchen", hauchte eine dicke Frau mit tiefschwarzem Haar.

Ich muss ihn finden. Severus, wo bist du? Wo bist du?

Hermine zitterte vor Kälte und Anspannung. Stunden hatte sie am Fenster gesessen, hatte ihn gesehen dort im Park. Immer wieder war er auf und ab gelaufen, bis er schließlich zurückgegangen war zum Haus. Er litt. Er hatte dies alles nicht verdient.

Er muss es wissen, er…

Hermines weiße Füße berührten den kalten, schwarzen Marmor der großen Eingangshalle. Sie starrte geradeaus, fürchtete herab zu blicken, fürchtete sich selbst im Spiegel zu sehen. Doch am allermeisten fürchtete sie erneut den Teufel zu erblicken. Seine Hände auf ihrer Haut. Ihren Schmerz und seine Lust.

„Hermine?"

Seine weiche, warme Stimme ließ sie zusammenzucken.

„Was tust du hier?"

Sie blieb stehen wie zu Stein erstarrt. Sie wollte Severus anblicken, wollte zu ihm aufsehen, doch ihr Blick, ihre Augen hatten den schwarzen Marmor eingefangen. Schatten, kaum an Gestalt gewonnen, schlängelten sich dort. Lachen, das ihren Schmerz verhöhnte. Hermine spürte wie ihre Knie nachgaben und sie langsam herb sank. Kühl war der Stein auf ihrer Haut, eisig der Schmerz in ihr. Ihre Hände berührten den Boden, als könne sie sich so in der Wirklichkeit festklammern. Heiße Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herab zu Boden und bildeten dort kleine Pfützen. Die Tränen ließen ihren Blick verschwimmen, dafür wurden die Bilder in ihrem Kopf immer klarer. Hermines Körper wurde vom Weinen geschüttelt. Arme schlossen sich um ihren Körper, Hände strichen über ihr Haar. Sein warmer Atem kitzelte leicht in ihrem Nacken.

„Ich bin hier", flüsterte er leise, „ich bin doch da." Hatte sie seinen Namen gerufen, so wie ihr Geist damals?

„Ich kann es sehen", schluchzte sie fast tonlos, „ich kann es sehen… hier." Ihre Hände deuteten verzweifelt auf den dunklen Boden. Er antwortete ihr nicht, wiegte sie nur leicht im Arm.

„Severus", stieß sie heftig hervor, „es… es hört einfach nicht auf. Er… er hört einfach nicht auf. Er lässt mich nicht gehen… Severus… Severus… ich… ich kann das nicht mehr."

„Hermine", seine Stimme klang verzweifelt, „Hermine… ich bring dich hoch… komm… bitte beruhige dich."

Der Schmerz schien sie fast zu zerreißen.

„Lucius… Lucius… er… ER HAT MICH VERGEWALTIGT… er… er…", ihr Schrei versank in einem Schluchzen. Er barg ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter. Nichts. Er sagte nichts.

„Ich… ich fühle mich so schuldig… ich…ich habe dich betrogen… ich."

Vorsichtig umfasse er ihr Gesicht und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. Sie sah den Schmerz in seinen Augen. „Nein Hermine, sag das nicht. Du hast mich nie betrogen… dich trifft doch keine Schuld. Hermine…"

Sie schloss ihre Augen.

„Was hat er dir nur angetan, Hermine." Seine Stimme war belegt und rau und doch warm und zärtlich.

Vorsichtig umfasste er ihren Körper und hob sie auf.

„Was tust du?" Für einen Moment ergriff sie Panik und sie riss ihre Augen weit auf.

Er lächelte sie zögernd an. „Hab doch keine Angst… ich werde dich erst einmal ins Warme bringen, ja?"

Sie starrte ihn an. Dann nickte sie.

Vorsichtig zog er die Decke über ihren Körper. Seit sie die Halle verlassen hatten, hatte er kein Wort gesprochen.

„Verzeih mir, Severus."

Heftig ergriff er ihre Hände.

„Was soll ich dir denn verzeihen, Hermine. DU hast doch nichts getan."

Sie schluchzte auf. „Verzeih mir, dass ich dich verlassen habe… ich… ich konnte es dir nicht sagen… ich habe mich so… so geschämt… so gefürchtet… und… Ich… als… ich habe mir so sehr versucht vorstellen es wärst du… ich…" Hermine wandte ihr Gesicht ab, als erneut Tränen über ihr Gesicht zu laufen begannen.

„Du musst nicht darüber sprechen, wenn du es noch nicht schaffst. Nicht jetzt. Wir haben doch Zeit." Er versuchte liebevoll zu klingen, doch sie konnte die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme hören.

„Ich… ich will das nicht mehr sehen…"

„Hermine… ich könnte mit Madam Pomfrey sprechen. Es gibt Mittel solche Erinnerungen zu löschen. Es… vielleicht hilft es dir."

Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ich… ich habe sie bereits darum gebeten. Es ist zu gefährlich… es ist zu tief verwurzelt… es würde auch alles andere löschen. Es wäre wie damals… keine Gefühle. Damit hat doch alles begonnen. DAMIT!" Wieder schrie sie kurz auf.

„Wenn ich dir nur irgendwie helfen könnte…"

„Bleib bei mir", flüsterte sie leise, „bleib einfach bei mir." Und dann barg sie ihr Gesicht in seinen Schoß und begann erneut heftig zu weinen.

Er wiegte ihren Oberkörper wie den eines Kindes, er streichelte ihren Rücken bis ihre Tränen versiegten und sie vor Erschöpfung einschlief. Verstohlen wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel seiner Robe über die Augen. Sie sollte seine Tränen nicht sehen, wenn sie erwachte.

Der Schmerz in seinem Innern war unerträglich. Die Vorwürfe, die er sich machte.

Warum habe ich auf Dumbledore gehört? Warum? Verdammt, ich hab es doch gewusst… ich… wäre ich doch verdammt noch mal früher dort hin gegangen. Ich hätte es verhindern können. Ich hätte… ich hätte sie schützen müssen.

Traurig blickte er auf ihren reglosen Körper herab. Sie hatte ihn mit ihren Armen umschlungen. Sie schlief ruhig, zum ersten Mal seit sie hier waren, zitterte sie nicht und erwachte nicht schreiend.

Snapes Glieder wurden Steif und sein Rücken schmerzte, aber er wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen aus Angst sie zu wecken. Sie brauchte ihren Schlaf. Sie war schwach. Zu schwach um ein Kind auf die Welt zu bringen. Er wusste, dass es genau das war, was Madam Pomfrey Sorgen bereitete.

Er strich erneut über ihre Stirn. Sie war warm. Fieber. Der psychische Druck musste sehr an ihr nagen. Die Erinnerung und dann die Sache mit Ron.

Snape musste mit ihm reden. Er war doch trotz allem ihr Ehemann. Ron liebte seine Frau doch, Ron musste hier her kommen. Egal wie schwer es Snape selbst fiel. Wenn Hermine sich mit Ron aussöhnte… wenn ihr Kind wieder einen Vater hatte… wenigstens ein Teil der Last würde von ihr genommen.

Wieder strich er ihr übers Gesicht. Sie lächelte, schwach, aber so wunderschön, dass Snapes Herz für einen Augenblick erbebte.

Nein, er durfte nicht wieder die alten Gefühle zum Leben erwecken, er musste sie gehen lassen. Um ihretwillen. Er durfte sie nicht… nicht lieben.

Aber insgeheim wusste Snape, dass es schon zu spät war. Er hatte seine Gefühle über Jahre mühevoll unterdrückt, aber das war vorbei. Seit dem Abend als sie plötzlich in seinem Büro stand. Er konnte nicht anders. Er musste sie lieben.

10. Feinde

Snape klopfte zögerlich an die Tür. Er wusste nicht, was ihn erwartete. Aber es war ein Gespräch, das dringend geführt werden musste. Egal wie schwer es ihm fiel. Madam Pomfrey war bei Hermine, ihr Zustand hatte sich weiter verschlechtert. Hermine schlief inzwischen wieder die Nacht ohne Unterbrechung durch. Doch nicht, weil sie die Gedanken nicht mehr quälten, sondern weil sie einfach zu erschöpft war. Ihr Körper forderte einen Tribut.

Hinter der Tür rührte sich nichts. Snape klopfte erneut.

„Was denn? Ist ja gut… ich komme!" Die Stimme klang unerwartet scharf und abweisend.

Ronald Weasley war nur mit einem Morgenmantel bekleidet, als er die Tür von Hermines und Rons gemeinsamen Haus öffnete.

„DU?"

Snape nickte nur.

„Was willst du?"

Snape spürte dass Ron versucht war ihm die Tür einfach vor der Nase zuzuschlagen.

„Wir müssen reden… es geht um Hermine."

Ron schnaufte auf. „War ja klar, dass sie zu dir gekrochen ist… diese… war es wenigstens schön, ja?"

Snape starrte Ron verwirrt an, in Rons Augen tanzten die Funken der Wut einen Reigen. „Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst."

„Ach komm, glaubst du nicht ich weiß, dass ihr seit Jahren was miteinander habt… ihr habt mich doch die ganze Zeit nur verarscht…"

Ron warf die Tür zu, doch bevor sie ins Schloss knallte schob Snape seinen Fuß dazwischen.

„Jetzt hör mir mal genau zu, Ronald Weasley. Hermine hat mich damals wegen dir verlassen. Seitdem war da nichts, aber auch gar nichts zwischen uns. Und nur weil du jetzt wütend bist, gibt dir das noch lange nicht das Recht solche Anschuldigungen gegen sie zu erheben. Weißt du eigentlich wie es ihr geht? Weißt du das?"

Ron sah ihn finster an. „Es ist mir egal."

„Bist du verrückt geworden? Sie ist deine Frau. Sie erwartet ein Kind von dir."

„Wer weiß." Ron grinste gekünstelt.

Snape starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Weißt du eigentlich was du da sagst, Ronald? Weißt du das? Glaubst du etwa ich? Ich wäre der Vater? Glaubst du dann würde ich zu dir kommen und nicht meinen Triumph über dich feiern?"

Rons süffisantes Grinsen bereitete Snape Übelkeit. „Ronald, es geht ihr wirklich schlecht. Madam Pomfrey ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie die Geburt des Kindes übersteht…"

Für einen Moment sah Snape so etwas wie Entsetzen in Rons Augen aufblitzen, doch dann verschlossen sie sich erneut. „Was habe ich damit zu tun?"

„Verdammt noch mal Ronald… denkst du ich würde hier her kommen, wenn es nicht dringend wäre. Ausgerechnet zu dir. Du musst zu ihr gehen. Ich glaube es würde ihr sehr viel bedeuten…bitte… es…"

„Du bittest mich?" Ron lachte höhnisch auf. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass meine Kontakte im Ministerium mir das immer prophezeit haben? Dass meine Frau mich eines Tages betrügen würde. Dass sie und die Kinder eine Gefahr darstellen. Nein Snape. Ich glaube deine Lügen nicht… aber wer weiß, vielleicht benutzt sie dich genauso, wie sie mich immer benutzt hat."

Snape starrte ihn an. „Wovon zum Teufel redest du?"

Ron öffnete die Tür ein Stück weiter und beugte sich vor, sah Snape direkt in die Augen. „Man kann seine Wurzeln halt nicht verleugnen. ICH wollte das nie glauben… aber jetzt. Es wird mir allzu klar. Sie betrügt mich… da bin ich mir sicher. Ich glaube dir einfach nicht Severus Snape. Ich glaube dir einfach nicht."

Snape schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf, öffnete die Lippen, um noch etwas zu sagen, als er eine Bewegung im Flur des Hauses bemerkte.

Die Frau, die aus dem Wohnraum heraus trat, war noch jung. Sehr jung, vielleicht Anfang zwanzig. „Ron?"

Ron drehte sich ruckartig um. „Verschwinde. Geh wieder rein."

Snape sah die Frau entsetzt an. Sie war ausgesprochen attraktiv. Porzellanfarbene Haut, mit einer leichten Röte auf den Wangen. Stahlblaue Augen, die von feinen dunklen Wimpern bekränzt waren. Dunkelblondes langes Haar. Sie trug einen weißen Seidenmorgenmantel unter dem sich allzu deutlich ihre Nacktheit abzeichnete. Snape atmete hörbar ein. Er verstand es nicht. Wie konnte Ron das tun? Noch zudem in diesem Haus? Hatte er Hermine so schnell vergessen?

„Wie du siehst", sagte Ron mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, „bin ich gerade beschäftigt. Wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest."

Snape senkte den Kopf, er konnte diesen Anblick nicht länger ertragen. Es widerte ihn an. „Wie ich sehe hast du dich schnell getröstet."

Er konnte Rons Grinsen aus der Stimme heraus hören, als er sagte: „Und das kannst du IHR auch gerne mitteilen."

Snape wandte sich ab und sagte, so leise, dass Ron es nicht hören konnte: „Das werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht. Ganz bestimmt nicht."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Severus!"

Rons Hohn traf ihn nicht. Wie auch? Er hatte diesen Mann nie ausstehen können. Aber Hermine. Hermine würde es treffen. Es würde sie umbringen, sollte sie es je erfahren.

Severus Snape apparierte ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Er hatte genug gesehen.

11. Besuch

Gedankenverloren starrte er aus dem Fenster. Was sollte er ihr sagen? Wie überhaupt mit ihr reden? Wie sprach man mit einem Menschen, der solch ein Geheimnis hatte? Wie sprach er mit Hermine?

Er hatte gehofft der Besuch bei Ron würde es leichter machen. Wenn er mit einer guten Nachricht zu ihr käme. Aber so.

Dreimal hatte er vor ihrer Zimmertür gestanden. Dreimal war er wieder umgedreht ohne sie zu öffnen. Es war einfach gewesen, als sie geschlafen hatte. Er hatte sie einfach im Arm gehalten. Dann war Madam Pomfrey gekommen und hatte ihn gebeten das Zimmer zu verlassen. Und jetzt. Jetzt sollte er mit ihr alleine sein. Was sollte er sagen? Was fühlen?

Im ersten Augenblick hatte er gedacht, er würde vor Hass vergehen. Vor Hass auf diesen Mann, dieses Monster. Dann glaubte er in Selbstvorwürfen zu ertrinken. Er hätte sie retten müssen. Hätte niemals auf Dumbledores Warnungen und die Drohungen des Ministers hören dürfen. Und dann. Dann war da nichts mehr, als der Schmerz.

Er maßte sich nicht an Hermines Schmerz zu kennen. Aber in ihm brannte es, ein Feuer, das ihn fast verzehrte.

Ja, er würde Lucius Malfoy töten, sollte er ihm je wieder begegnen. Er würde Narzissa verfluchen, weil sie erst zu spät zu ihm gekommen war. Aber jetzt… jetzt…

Snape wusste es nicht. Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Er wusste, er sollte zu ihr gehen. Aber er konnte nicht. Wie sollte er sie ansehen? Wie seinen eigenen Schmerz vor ihr verbergen? Sie würde es nicht verstehen. Sie würde es sich zum Vorwurf machen, dass nun auch er litt. Keine Aufregung, hatte Madam Pomfrey gesagt. Aufregung ist tödlich.

Er wollte sie nicht verlieren. Jedenfalls nicht ganz, nicht so. Ein Teil von ihr, ja, der war bereits gestorben, als… als Lucius… Er wagte es nicht den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken. Sie durfte sich nicht aufgeben. Nicht jetzt.

Langsam drehte er sich um und ging zu seiner Zimmertür und überquerte den Flur. Er sah nicht die tuschelnden Bilder seiner Ahnen an den Wänden. Vorsichtig öffnete er ihre Tür. Und noch bevor er sie ganz aufgestoßen hatte, hörte er ihre schwache und heisere Stimme: „Severus?"

Nur zögernd schob er die Tür weiter auf und betrat den Raum. Die Vorhänge waren geschlossen, so dass nur gedämpftes Licht in ihr Zimmer fiel. Langsam trat er an ihr Bett. Ihr Gesicht hatte die Farbe der weißen Laken angenommen, schwarze Augenringe zeugten von ihrer Erschöpfung. Er wagte es nicht zu fragen, wie es ihr ging.

„Gut, dass du gekommen bist", sagte sie leise.

Er zog ohne ein Wort zu sagen einen Stuhl an die Seite ihres Bettes uns setzte sich. Dann starrte er sie an. Einfach weil er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Schließlich war sie es, die sprach.

„Ich…", flüsterte sie, „ich hatte Angst, dass du nicht mehr kommen würdest."

Snape hob fragend seine Augenbrauen. „Was meinst du damit? Warum hätte ich denn nicht mehr kommen sollen?"

Sie senkte ihren Blick bevor sie sprach: „Nach allem, Severus, allem, was ich dir erzählt habe. Du musst mich hassen dafür. Ich habe dich so sehr verletzt… und ich habe… ich meine Lucius…"

„Hermine, ich weiß nicht, was du mir damit sagen willst."

Ruckartig ergriff sie seine Hände uns starrte ihn an. „Verzeih mir", flehte sie, „verzeih mir."

„Was soll ich dir denn verzeihen, Hermine? Dass du dich für Ron entschieden hast? Das habe ich dir doch schon längst verziehen. Das weißt du doch."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und in ihren Augen blitzte etwas auf, das ihm Angst machte. „Ich weiß… das weiß ich doch." Und für einen Moment lächelte sie, doch dann verfinsterte sich ihre Blick erneut. „Du musst mir das mit Lucius verzeihen, Severus, bitte, du… du darfst mir nicht böse sein, dass ich dich betrogen habe…"

Er klammerte sich an ihren Händen fest. „Hermine, was redest du nur? Was? Du hast mich nicht betrogen… er hat dich… er hat dich gezwungen, er … Hermine." Seine letzten Worte waren nur noch ein Flehen.

Hermine wandte sich erneut von ihm ab. „Du verstehst das nicht, Severus. Du… ich habe ihn doch dazu ermutigt. Verstehst du? Als er zu mir kam und mich berührte, Severus… es hat mir gefallen", stieß sie hervor. Und es versetzte ihm einen winzigen Stich.

Dann sah sie ihn wieder an. „Ich… ich habe ihn doch ermutigt das zu tun. Ich… ich bin doch selber Schuld, dass er glaubte ich wolle das auch…"

Snape umfasste ihr Gesicht und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. „Du hast doch „nein" gesagt!" Sie nickte und erneut traten Tränen in ihre Augen.

„Hermine, das hätte er akzeptieren müssen. Nichts, aber auch gar nichts hat ihm das Recht gegeben das zu tun. Er … er ist ein Monster… und ich schwöre, sollte ich ihn jemals in die Finger bekommen…"

„NEIN!"

Hermines Aufschrei ließ ihn verstummen.

„Nein, Severus, egal, was geschehen ist. Es… du kannst das nicht mehr ändern. Ich… du würdest dich nur unglücklich machen, solltest du ihm etwas tun. Und mich auch. Versteh doch. Meinst du ich habe geschwiegen, um ihm einen Gefallen zu tun? Nein, Severus, ich will nicht dass es irgendjemand erfährt. Ich will nicht, dass sie mich wieder SO anstarren, so voller Mitleid. Ich will es einfach nur vergessen. Es soll einfach nur vorbei sein."

„Aber…"

„Severus, du musst mir versprechen, dass du ihn in Ruhe lässt. Um meinetwillen. Und deinetwegen, ich will nicht, dass du in Azkaban landest, nur weil du Rache nimmst, für etwas das schon längst vorbei ist."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nicht vorbei, Hermine. Sieh dich doch an. Du… er ist schuld, dass es dir so schlecht geht."

„Severus, du musst es mir schwören. Du musst es mir versprechen… bitte."

Er wandte sich ab von ihr. „Das kann ich nicht."

„Severus." Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein schwaches Schluchzen und er spürte, wie ihre Hände zu zittern begannen.

„Severus, bitte."

Und da erinnerte er sich an Madam Pomfreys Ermahnungen. Aufregung war tödlich.

Er sah sie wieder an, Hermines Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt. „Gut, ich will dir eines versprechen: Ich werde nichts gegen ihn unternehmen, bis du mich darum bittest. Ist das ausreichend?"

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht dann nickte sie. Ihre Hände schlossen sich fester um die seinen. Er sah, wie sie müde ihre Augen schloss.

„Du musst schlafen… ich komme später wieder." Er wollte seine Hände aus ihrem Griff lösen, doch da öffnete sie erneut ihre Augen.

„Bleibst du?" Hoffnung stand in ihren Augen und wieder konnte Snape nicht anders, als sie für diesen Anblick zu lieben. Er nickte und strich ihr mit einer Hand sanft durch das Gesicht, während er die andere Hand weiter in ihrem festen Griff ruhen ließ.

Erneut schloss sie die Augen und ihr Atem verlangsamte sich. Er rührte sich nicht, betrachtete sie nur, während sie langsam in den Schlaf glitt.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er, „ich liebe dich, Hermine." Aber da war sie schon lange eingeschlafen.

„Ruhe Kinder. Ihr habt mir versprochen heute nicht so laut zu sein, wenn wir Mami besuchen", Molly strafte ihre Enkelkinder mit einem strengen Blick. Dann läutete sie die Türglocke von Snape Manor.

Severus Snape öffnete selbst die Tür und zauberte damit ein Lächeln auf Briannas Gesicht. „Ontel Sererus!" quitschte sie vergnügt und riss die Arme in die Höhe. „Ontel Sererus, is hab meine Slange mitgebracht, guck."

Ehe Snape ausweichen konnte baumelte eine kleine grüne Schlange vor seinem Gesicht. Brianna sprang immer wieder in die Höhe, damit er sie auch ja richtig betrachten konnte.

„Brianna!" Mollys Stimme war streng aber liebevoll. Und sofort stand Brianna still und steckte die kleine Schlange zurück in den Ärmel ihrer Jacke. Dies ließ Snape einen Augenblick um sich umzusehen. Molly hatte dunkle Augenringe und Snape sah sofort, dass ihr die ganze Situation sehr nahe ging. Und Godrik… der Junge hatte sich in der kurzen Zeit sehr verändert. Schweigend stand er da, die Füße eng an einander gepresst, die Hände in den Hosentaschen versteckt, den Blick auf die Schuhspitzen gerichtet. Er war sehr blaß und als Godrik für einen Moment aufblickte erkannt Snape, dass seine Augen stumpf und ausdruckslos geworden waren.

Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung deutete er Molly und den Kindern einzutreten. Unter wiederholten Ermahnungen von Molly durchquerten sie die große Halle und erklommen die große Treppe, die in den zweiten Stock führte. Briannas Augen waren vor erstaunen weit aufgerissen. Weder Hermines noch Mollys Haus war so weitläufig und geräumig wie Snapes. Leisen Schrittes führte Snape die Kinder und Molly in Hermines Schlafzimmer.

Hermine sagte kaum ein Wort, während die Kinder da waren. Sie war an diesem Morgen sehr schwach und Snape war mehrfach versucht Madam Pomfrey zu rufen. Aber er wollte die Kinder nicht noch mehr verunsichern, als sie es schon waren. Molly überließ es den Kindern mit Hermine zu reden. Nur ab und zu warf sie einen hilflosen Blick zu Snape hinüber. Godrik saß am Fußende des Bettes und starrte seine Mutter an. Er schwieg, senkte nur ab und zu den Blick, als würde er sich für irgendetwas schämen. Hermine lächelte ihm zu, aber er lächelte nicht zurück. Snape sah, wie er die Tränen wegblinzelte, die ihm in die Augen traten. Godrik war bereits alt genug, um zu begreifen, wie schlecht es um seine Mutter stand. Brianna nicht. Fröhlich plapperte sie vor sich hin, zeigte Hermine immer wieder voller Stolz ihre kleine Schlange und entlockte Hermine damit manchmal ein kleines, aber helles Lachen. Doch plötzlich, plötzlich begann Brianna zu weinen.

„Brianna, nie nie wieder böse", schniefte sie, „Brianna versprechen."

Hermine sah lächelnd zu dem Kind, das sich an ihren gewölbten Leib presste und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Kopf.

„Aber du bist doch nicht böse, Brianna. Es ist wundervoll, dass ihr beide hier seid. Du und Godrik. Weißt du… jetzt geht es mir gleich viel besser."

„Alles Briannes Suld", schniffte die Kleine, „Mama trank wegen Brianna… und wegen Godrik."

Hilflos sah Hermine zu Godrik hinüber, aber der senkte nur beschämt den Blick.

„Wovon redest du denn Brianna?"

„Daddy… Daddy hat gesagt, wenn… wenn du weißt… wat wir matten, dann… du trank, Mama."

Hermine schloss vor Anspannung die Augen, dann blickte sie erneut zu Brianna, die sie mit erwartungsvollen großen Augen ansah.

„Aber nein… nein meine Kleine, ihr seid doch nicht Schuld. Ihr doch nicht. Es ist wegen dem Baby", Hermine deutete auf den dicken Bauch, „manchmal ist es nicht ganz einfach ein Baby auf die Welt zu bringen. Fragt Oma Molly."

Molly nickte zustimmend und lächelte den Kindern aufmunternd zu.

„Mama geht es bald wieder besser. Onkel Severus braut gerade ein paar Tränke und danach wird es mir wieder viel viel besser gehen. Versprochen."

„Ehrlich?" Ein breites Lächeln breitete sich auf Briannas Gesicht aus.

Hermine nickte. „Nun komm schon her", sie deutete auf die Decke neben sich, „und du auch Godrik." Für einen Moment starrte der Junge sie hilflos an, dann kroch er zu Hermines Linken mit ins Bett. Brianna hatte sich während dessen schon längst zu Hermines Rechten zusammen gerollt. Brianna tuschelte Hermine etwas ins Ohr, dass Snape nicht verstand, aber zum ersten Mal seit Tagen sah er so etwas wie ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf Hermines Gesicht.

12. Malfoy

Sie wusste nicht, warum sie ihn hinein gelassen hatte. Plötzlich stand er vor ihrer Tür. Er hatte nichts gesagt, sie nur angestarrt.

Schweigend stand sie vor ihm. Hätte sie ihm den Eintritt verweigern sollen? Es war seine Wohnung, sein Geld, von dem sie lebte. Er wollte nur mit ihr sprechen, nur kurz. Das hatte er jedenfalls gesagt. Doch bis jetzt hatte noch keiner von ihnen ein Wort gesagt. Lucius Malfoy sah müde aus, seine Haut war grau geworden und auch sein Haar hatte seine Leuchtkraft eingebüßt. Lucius trug wie immer seine extravagante und auffällige Aristokratenkleidung, doch dieses Mal wirkte er fast verloren darin.

„Wie geht es dir?" Seine Stimme war seltsam rau.

„Bist du gekommen, um mich das zu fragen?" Narzissa verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. Ein Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht, dann nickte er.

„Lucius, was soll das?" Narzissa wollte sich von ihm abwenden. Sie hätte die Tür niemals öffnen sollen. Lucius fasste sie sanft am Arm.

„Bitte…" flüsterte er, „bitte."

Sie hatte sich kaum verändert in all der Zeit. Noch immer diese zierlich feine Figur, das gleiche glänzende lange Haar und die feinen Gesichtszüge. Ihre grauen Augen hatten nichts von ihrer Leuchtkraft verloren, auch wenn sie ein wenig ernster blickten, als in all den Jahren zuvor.

Sein Blick glitt durch die Wohnung. Sie hatte sie mit hellen Möbeln eingerichtet. Eine Sitzgruppe vor dem Kamin, ein heller Holzschreibtisch vor dem großen Fenster, das zur Straße hinaus zeigte. Stapel unbeschriebenen Papiers lagen unordentlich übereinander. Die Schreibplatte hatte einen dunkeln Fleck, wo scheinbar einmal ein Tintenfass umgekippt war. Die Wohnung gefiel ihm nicht. Sie war so kalt und fast ein wenig zu mugglehaft.

„Die Wohnung ist sehr schön", sagte er.

Narzissa lächelte nicht einmal flüchtig.

„Lucius, bitte erklär mir, was das werden soll. In all der Zeit höre ich nichts von dir, sehe ich nichts von dir. Keine Nachricht. Und jetzt stehst du hier um mir zu sagen, dass meine Wohnung schön ist?" Ihre Kälte versetzte ihm einen Stich. Ja. Warum war er nur her gekommen? Eine sentimentale Regung. Ein… Verlangen. Etwas Sehnsucht. Einsamkeit. Ständig diese Leere. Aber was wusste sie davon? Sie hatte die Familie ihres Sohnes. Scheinbar hatte sie mit einigen anderen Hexen so etwas wie Freundschaft geschlossen.

Er schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. „Du hast Recht… ich hätte nicht kommen sollen." Er ließ ihren Arm los und drehte sich um zu gehen. Doch dieses Mal war sie es, die ihn zurück hielt.

„Warum bist du wirklich gekommen, Lucius?"

Ruckartig drehte er sich um. Mit dieser Frage wusste er, dass er gewonnen hatte.

„Deinetwegen." Seine Stimme hatte die alte Festigkeit zurück erlangt.

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Ich habe dich verlassen, Lucius."

Er trat näher an sie heran, sie wich zurück.

Lucius streckte die Hände nach ihr aus. „Ich wollte dich um Verzeihung bitten. Das ist alles."

„Das ist alles?"

„Ich…", für einen Moment geriet seine Stimme ins stocken, dann berührte seine Hand ihre kalte blasse Wange, „ich wollte dich um Verzeihung bitten, dass ich dich verletzt habe. Du… du bist meine Frau… zumindest für mich bist du das noch…"

Ihr Atem stockte, sie schloss die Augen und gab sich seiner warmen Handfläche hin. Dann riss sie voller Entsetzen die Augen auf. „Spiel nicht mit mir, Lucius." Wieder trat sie einen Schritt zurück und entfloh seiner Berührung. Er folgte ihr, umfasste ihre Hände. „Ich spiele nicht, Narzissa. Ich… ich habe… habe dich vermisst."

Narzissa starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissen Augen an. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Er kam einfach her und… und erwartete nach all der Zeit, dass sie ihm einfach so verzieh. Dass sie einfach so seine Entschuldigung akzeptierte und mit ihm kam. Ohne, dass sie es wollte traten ihr Tränen in die Augen.

„Verschwinde, Lucius Malfoy", fauchte sie ihn an, „verschwinde endlich aus meinem Leben."

Ehe sie reagieren konnte, trat er an sie heran und presste ihren Körper gegen die Wand. Seine Hände umfassten ihr Gesicht, fest, aber zärtlich. „Cissa", hauchte er gegen die Haut ihrer Wangen, „Cissa, weise mich nicht zurück, bitte. Cissa, lass mich nicht allein." Sein Flehen rührte gegen ihren Willen an ihrem Herzen. „Cissa, bitte komm zurück." Seine rechte Hand glitt ihren Hals hinab und zeichnete den Ausschnitt ihres dunkelgrünen Seidenkleides nach. Warum hatte sie gerade dieses Kleid angezogen, dieses Kleid, das genau nach Lucius Geschmack sein musste?

„Lucius, bitte… bitte geh. Ich… ich will das nicht." Sie wusste, dass das Zittern ihrer Stimme sie verriet. Sie wollte es, sie wollte ihn mehr als alles andere. Wie oft hatte sie davon geträumt, dass er wieder zu ihr kam. Dass er sie so berühren würde… wie oft.

„Cissa, lass mich bei dir sein…" Sie konnte seine Erregung durch seine voluminöse Kleidung hindurch spüren.

„Lucius…", hauchte sie leise und fragte sich gleichzeitig, wo ihre Entschlusskraft geblieben war. Er war kaum zehn Minuten in ihrer Wohnung und schon war sie in dieser verfänglichen Situation.

Seine Hände umschlossen ihre Brust, seine Küsse bedeckten ihren Hals. Und ohne, dass sie es selbst kontrollieren konnte, öffneten ihre Hände die Knöpfe seiner Robe. Ihr schneller Atem trieb ihn an. Er nestelte an den Verschlüssen ihres Kleides und schob dann den feinen dünnen Stoff ihren Körper hinab, bis ihre Brüste entblößt waren. Ein Seufzer entglitt ihrem Mund, als seine weichen feuchten Lippen ihre Brüste zu liebkosen begannen. Sie schob seine Robe herab, und öffnete mit nervösen Händen die Verschlüsse seines dünnen weißen Hemdes.

Wieso tat sie das? Wieso ließ sie zu, dass er sie berührte? Nach all dem, was geschehen war. Nach all dem Schmerz und all der Enttäuschung.

Er konnte nicht länger an sich halten. So lange war es her, dass er eine Frau so begehrt hatte, wie seine Frau. Was war dieses törichte Mugglemädchen dagegen? Was all die anderen Frauen? Er hatte dieses Verlangen nicht mehr gespürt seit dem Tag mit Hermine. Aber dieses Mal täuschte er sich nicht. Narzissa war bereit für ihn. Sie hatte ihn vermisst. Vielleicht war es richtig gewesen so lange zu warten. Vielleicht…

Er öffnete den Verschluss seiner Hose.

„Lucius, bitte, nicht so… das ist zu schnell."

„Sei still, Narzissa." Er spürte, dass sie bei seinem herrischen Ton kurz zurück schreckte, aber dann entspannte sie sich.

„Lucius, bitte… gib mir Zeit."

„Schhhh…"

Er schob seine Hose mit einer schnellen Bewegung herab. Narzissa lehnte zitternd gegen die Wand. Mit einer zärtlichen Bewegung schob er ihr Kleid hoch, umfasste ihre Hüften, ließ eine Hand zwischen ihre Beine gleiten.

„Lucius, nicht…", flehte sie, doch gleichzeitig schloss sie die Augen, mit ihren Händen versuchte sie sich krampfhaft an der Wand festzuhalten.

„Sei still, Cissa,… darauf hast du doch gewartet." „Nein… Lucius." Sie riss die Augen auf. „Das ist nicht richtig." Sanft verstärkte er den Druck seiner Hand und erneut schloss sie die Augen. Sie gehörte ihm. Ihr Wille war schon gebrochen gewesen, als er den Raum betreten hatte.

Er zog ihren Slip herab und drängte sie weiter gegen die Wand, dann umfasste er ihre Hüfte und hob sie in die Höhe. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, als er hart in die eindrang. Für einen Augenblick hielt er inne, er wollte sie nicht verletzen. Es kostete ihn Mühe sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sie öffnete die Augen und starrte ihn an. Lust hatte ihren Blick getrübt. „Lucius… bitte… bitte hör nicht damit auf." Er lächelte. Er hatte gewonnen.

Vorsichtig bewegte er sich in ihr, genoss es ihren Körper zu spüren, genoss ihren Anblick, die Nacktheit und den knisternder Stoff zwischen ihnen.

Sie schloss seine Beine um ihn. Er hatte gewonnen, er… doch es war ihr Triumph. Nie hatte sie diesen Blick in seinen Augen gesehen. Sich niemals seiner Seele so nahe gefühlt. Sie spürte, dass er sich kaum noch kontrollieren konnte, sich in ihr verlor. Und mit jeder seiner Bewegungen verlor sie ein wenig mehr die Scheu vor ihm. Sie presste sich an ihn, umschlang ihn mit ihren Armen, küsste ihn. Er presste sich immer fester in ihren Schoss, bis er mit einer letzten schnellen Bewegung kam. Lucius umfasste sie fester, trug sie zum Sofa vor dem Kamin. Lächelnd beugte er sich über sie und Narzissa erzitterte. „Ich liebe dich", hauchte er zärtlich, „ich liebe dich."

„Es ist uns ein Rätsel, Sir", der junge Constable trat DI Jacobs schulterzuckend entgegen, „so ein junges Ding, vielleicht gerade einmal 22 Jahre, Sekretärin bei einer Versicherung."

„Ihr Name?" Jacobs hatte seinen Notizblock gezückt. „Johansen… Mira Johansen. Ein stilles, ruhiges Mädchen, keine Auffälligkeiten. Keine Männerbesuche." „Und die Todesursache?" Erwartungsvoll blickte Jacobs den jungen Polizisten an. „Nichts, der Notarzt sagte, sie habe noch gelebt, als er kam. Es sei sehr seltsam gewesen. Alles voller Blut, aber keine äußeren Gewalteinwirkungen, sieht aus, als hätte sie ihr eigenes Blut ausgekotzt." DI Jacobs verzog das Gesicht: „Wenn sie noch gelebt hat, hat sie dann noch etwas von sich gegeben?" „Der Arzt meinte irgendetwas mit Luzifer… oder so… Lucius… er glaubt es habe sich eher angehört wie Lucius."

13. Ich kann nicht…

Die Kinder waren kaum gegangen, da war Hermine bereits eingeschlafen. Erst Stunden später war sie wieder aufgewacht. Es ging ihr besser, so als habe der Besuch der Kleinen die alten Wunden schließen können. Sie lächelte, als Snape ihr einen Stärkungstrank verabreichte, wie Madam Pomfrey angeordnet hatte. Sie hatte über die Kinder gesprochen und gelächelt. Vor allem über Brianna und die „Slange". Snape hatte sie angesehen und ebenfalls gelächelt. Für einen Moment hatte er Hoffnung geschöpft.

Doch als er sie am nächsten Morgen weckte, glühte sie vor Fieber.

„Severus, bitte geh nicht." Hermine umklammerte seine Hand. Ihr Griff war unerwartet kräftig.

„Ich würde gerne zunächst Madam Pomfrey kontaktieren…" Vorsichtig versuchte er sich ihrem Griff zu entwinden. Sie umfasste seine Hand noch fester.

„Bitte bleib einen Moment… es ist wichtig." Flehentlich sah sie ihn an.

Nur zögernd setzte er sich an ihre Bettkante. „Es wäre wirklich besser…"

„Severus, bitte. Es ist wichtig, dass wir miteinander reden. Es…"

Er sah, wie ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. „Hermine…"

„Ich…", ihr Griff schloss sich fester um seine Hand, „ich habe solche Angst", flüsterte sie.

„Aber…"

„Ich habe solche Angst zu sterben, Severus."

Fassungslos starrte er sie an. „Aber, Hermine… Hermine, du stirbst doch nicht… du…"

„Severus, bitte hör mir zu. Wenn… wenn es soweit ist, bitte sieh nach den Kindern. Ron ist ein guter Vater, aber in letzter Zeit…", Hermine umfasste mit der anderen Hand ihren Bauch, „sie wird jemanden brauchen, Severus. Mein kleines Mädchen… meine kleine Eliza…" Ein Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht während die Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen.

Severus wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Ein trockener Kloß hatte sich in seinem Hals gebildet und das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. Er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Er wusste, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr groß war, dass…

Er strich ihr mit der Hand durch das Gesicht, berührte ihr Haar, ihre Lippen. Sie wich nicht zurück.

Hermine schloss die Augen. „Wenn die Angst nicht so groß wäre…", flüsterte sie.

„Du darfst nicht aufgeben", Snape berührte ihre Wange.

„Ich will nicht aufgeben, ich…", wieder umfasste sie ihren Bauch, „ich will die Kinder nicht allein lassen, ich… ich will dich nicht verlassen, Severus." Sie sah ihn aus ihren mit Tränen gefüllten Augen an. Diesen wunderschönen braunen Augen mit den feinen goldenen Perlen darin.

Sein Daumen berührte ihre Lippen.

„Ich kann nicht…", flüsterte sie, „ich kann nicht mehr."

„Bitte", sagte er leise.

„Severus, es tut mir leid, was alles zwischen uns passiert ist. Dass ich dich so verletzt habe und es immer wieder tue. Du hast das nicht verdient, du…"

„Entschuldige dich für nichts."

„Nein, was… was ich dir eigentlich sagen wollte, Severus. Ich… ich weiß nicht, was du noch für mich empfindest… was… Severus nach allem, was passiert ist. Ich… verdammt… ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll."

Severus sah sie schweigend an. In seinem Inneren bebte er. So gerne wollte er es von ihr hören und doch fürchtete er sich.

„Severus… ich…"

„Hermine bitte sag das nicht… mach es uns nicht so schwer…"

„Severus, vielleicht habe ich bald nicht mehr die Möglichkeit das zu tun… ich… ich…"

Ein Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht. „Ich weiß, Hermine, ich weiß."

Und eh sie noch ein Wort sagen konnte, hatte Severus Snape Hermine bereits geküsst. Es war kein leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Keiner in dem sich sein Verlangen nach ihr spiegelte. Der Kuss war nicht einmal voll der Verzweiflung, die er empfand. Es war ein ganz einfacher, sanfter Kuss. Aber es war das wundervollste, was Snape in den letzten Jahren empfunden hatte.

14. Geburt

Es war so weit. Er hatte Madam Pomfrey gerufen und Molly Bescheid gegeben. Molly hatte versucht Ron zu erreichen. Doch der hatte ihr die Tür vor der Nase zugeknallt, seiner Mutter gesagt, dass er von all dem nichts mehr wissen wollte. Molly hatte die Kinder bei Ginny gelassen und war gekommen. Sie hatten Snape nach draußen geschickt. Warten. Madam Pomfrey war dort sehr altmodisch. Männer hatten bei einer Geburt nichts zu suchen und schon gar nicht, wenn sie nicht der Ehemann waren. Er wäre gerne bei Hermine gewesen, hätte ihre Hand gehalten. So nah. So nah hatte er sich ihr nie gefühlt, wie in den letzten Tagen. Den Tagen nach dem Kuss. Sie hatte durchgehend Fieber gehabt und Madam Pomfrey hatte das Haus nur verlassen, um Medikamente zu holen und Zutaten, damit Snape ihr Tränke brauen konnte. Das hatte ihn einen Augenblick abgelenkt. Das Tränkebrauen war sein Ruhepol, dort konnte er für einen Moment alles vergessen. Aber dann sah er sie wieder. Und die Angst wuchs. Madam Pomfrey hatte nichts gesagt, aber er wusste es auch so. Hermine würde sterben…

Er hoffte so sehr, dass noch irgendetwas geschehen würde. Dass sie noch irgendwoher Kraft nehmen würde. Aber der Druck ihrer Hände war in den Tagen immer schwächer geworden. Sie hatte nicht mehr geweint. Nachts hatten sie keine Träume mehr geplagt. Sie war zu müde. Zu schwach.

Snape stand in dem Gang, der zu ihrem Zimmer führte. Es war bereits Abend geworden, seit Stunden waren sie in diesem Raum. Seit Stunden wartete er. Molly war nur kurz zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihn um etwas zu Essen gebeten. Er hatte die Hauselfen geschickt. Dann hatte sie gesagt, er solle sich hinlegen oder etwas lesen oder irgendetwas tun… aber er konnte nicht. Er wollte ihr nah sein. Irgendwo war die Hoffnung, dass sie es spüren konnte, dass er hier auf sie wartete, ihr Kraft geben wollte. Die Bilder an den Wänden hatten miteinander geflüstert, alte Männer mit grauem Haar hatten die Köpfe geschüttelt. Eine etwas dickliche Dame mit schwarzem Haar, eine Ur-Großcousine mütterlicherseits, hatte freundlich auf ihn eingeredet. Fünf Kinder habe sie auf die Welt gebracht. Da müsse man sich bei dem dritten noch keine Sorgen machen. Da würde schon alles gut gehen. Snape hatte sie angefahren, doch endlich den Mund zu halten. Seitdem hatte sie ihr Bild verlassen und geisterte irgendwo durch die Bilder des Hauses. Sie war beleidigt. Sie hatte doch nur helfen wollen. Snapes Ausbruch hatte auch die anderen Bilder verstummen lassen.

Wenn er doch nur ein Zeichen erhielt. Wenn er doch nur wüsste, dass sie es schaffen würde.

Hermine schloss die Augen. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte. Sie wusste, dass eine Geburt anstrengend war, sie wusste, dass sie vorher schon schwach gewesen war. Aber sie hatte so gehofft, dass sie es schaffen würde. Trotz allem, trotz dem Schmerz, der in ihr wütete. Sie wollte nicht sterben. Sie wollte es nicht.

Molly ergriff ihre Hand. „Nur noch ein wenig, Hermine."

Hermine öffnete die Augen und sah Molly an. Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber sie brachte keinen Ton heraus. Trotz der Schmerzen hatte sie die ganze Zeit nicht geschrieen, sie hatte leise gewimmert. Für mehr hatte es nicht gereicht.

„Hermine, halt noch ein wenig durch… nur noch ein bisschen, dann hast du es geschafft." Hermine konnte die Verzweiflung in Molly Stimme hören.

Madam Pomfrey setzte ihr ein Gefäß an die Lippen. „Trink das." Hermine schloss die Augen. Sie wollte nichts mehr trinken. Sie wollte nur noch schlafen. Aber sie durfte nicht. Ihr Kind würde sterben, wenn sie es tat. Sie musste doch wenigstens noch diese Aufgabe zu Ende bringen.

„Es wird die Wehen verstärken, Hermine. Dann ist es bald vorbei. Dann hast du es bald geschafft." Hermine trank. Es schmeckte nach nichts.

Sie sah sich im Raum um, es war bereits dunkel geworden. Madam Pomfrey hatte einige Kerzen angezündet, sie warfen flackernde Schatten. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen. Zu gerne hätte Hermine die Sterne gesehen, aber sie wagte nicht danach zu fragen.

Ein stechender Schmerz stieß durch ihren Leib und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag schrie Hermine auf. Molly streichelte ihre Schultern. „Bald hast du es geschafft, Liebes… bald…"

Hermine sah nicht den Blick den Madam Pomfrey und Molly Weasley wechselten.

Wieder dieser Schmerz. Hermine schnappte nach Luft.

Sie begann leise zu weinen. „Warum ist Ron nicht hier, Molly?", flüsterte sie, „Es ist doch seine Tochter… sein Kind."

„Er wird sicher kommen, Hermine", Molly strich ihr durchs Haar, „wenn das Kind da ist… mach dir jetzt keine Gedanken darüber." Molly sprach sanft, doch Hermine konnte sich nicht beruhigen.

Vielleicht war es dann zu spät. Vielleicht… sie wollte doch nur noch einmal mit ihm sprechen. Ihn erklären lassen. Ihm begreiflich machen. Ihm sagen, dass…

Die Schmerzen folgten immer schneller aufeinander. Hermine hörte Madam Pomfreys Stimme. Durchhalten. Sie musste… Hermine spürte, dass der Schleier um sei immer dichter wurde. Selbst die Schmerzen verschwanden dahinter.

„Hermine?" Mollys Stimme war so unendlich weit weg. So…

Der Schrei des Mädchens hallte durch den Raum. Hermine hörte ihn nicht mehr.

Molly war blass, als sie zu Snape heraus trat. Ihre Augen waren gerötet und ihr Haar stand wirrer als sonst zu allen Seiten. „Komm", sagte sie leise und deutete auf die geöffnete Tür.

Ängstlich starrte er sie an.

„Sie hat eine gesunde und unerwartet kräftige Tochter zur Welt gebracht." Mollys Lächeln war nur schwach, als sie das aussprach.

„Wie… Molly… wie geht es Hermine?" Snapes Stimme zitterte, wie auch seine Hände bebten.

„Komm", sagte sie wieder.

Schweigend folgte Snape ihr in den schwach mit Kerzen erleuchteten Raum. Sein erster Blick fiel auf die Wiege am Fuß von Hermines Bett. Ein kleines Geschöpf schlief friedlich darin. Dann sah Snape herüber zum Bett. Madam Pomfrey saß an der Seite auf einem Hocker. Auch sie hatte geweint. Sie weinte sonst nie.

Zitternd trat er an Hermines Bett. Sie war kaum zu sehen in den Kissen. Ihr Gesicht hatte die Farbe der Laken.

„Ist… ist… ist sie", stotterte er.

Madam Pomfrey sah zu Snape auf. „Sie lebt Severus", sagte sie mit rauer Stimme und ließ Snape keine Zeit zum aufatmen, als sie sagte: „Noch."

Snape blickte schweigend auf sie herab. Er fühlte sich so leer. So tot. „Was… was ist mit ihr?"

Madam Pomfrey sprach ruhig und bedächtig weiter. „Es hat sehr lange gedauert und sie hat sehr gekämpft, aber… Severus du weißt wie schwach sie war. Sie ist mir immer mehr entglitten. Hätte es nur einen Augenblick länger gedauert, hätten wir Mutter und Kind verloren… jetzt…", hier stockte sie, „dem Kind geht es gut, aber Mrs. Weasley…"

„Was?"

„Sie hat sehr viel Blut verloren. Es hat mich wirklich sehr viel Mühe gekostet ihre Blutung zu stillen. Ich habe ihr einige Regenerationstränke gegeben, aber… Severus", wieder stockte Madam Pomfrey, „du weißt, dass ich das selten sage. Hier bin ich machtlos. Wir können nur abwarten… und hoffen, dass sie noch irgendwo etwas Kraft findet, dass…"

Snape nickte. „Sie hat es gewusst", sagte er leise, „sie… sie hat… sie hat sich so gefürchtet."

Vorsichtig setzte er sich an die Bettkante und streckte seine Hand aus. Zärtlich berührte er ihre Wange, sie war kalt. Zum ersten mal seit Tagen. „Hermine…" Snape wusste nicht, warum ihn der Schmerz nicht übermannte.

Molly legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich weiß wie viel sie dir bedeutet, Severus. Bleib bei ihr. Ich glaube, das ist es, was sie jetzt braucht."

Fragend sah Snape Molly an. Sie lächelte zögernd. „Du liebst sie und ich weiß, dass sie auch etwas für dich empfindet. Ich habe es in ihren Augen gesehen, als sie von dir sprach. Und bei Merlin… ich glaube es wäre besser gewesen, sie hätte damals dich geheiratet… und nicht… nicht meinen Sohn." Molly wandte ihren Blick ab.

„Lass uns nicht jetzt davon sprechen", sagte er und konnte mit Mühe seine Scheu verbergen. Wieder sah er zu Hermine. Keine Regung. Kein Zeichen. Er wünschte sich, dass er weinen könnte. Aber er konnte es nicht. Der Schmerz war zu groß

Er würde sie verlieren. Erneut. Und dieses Mal für immer.

Sie wusste, dass er da war und sie wusste, dass sie nicht gehen durfte. Dass sie noch eine Aufgabe hatte. Sie wollte ihn nicht verlassen. Sie wollte aufwachen, sie wollte ihn ansehen. Das war das einzige an das Hermine dachte, bevor sie Dunkelheit umfing.

Der Arzt aus St. Mungos schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann da nicht mehr machen, als bereits getan wurde… Wie lange sagtest du ist sie schon in diesem Zustand?"

Madam Pomfrey sah ihn an. Die Erschöpfung hatte dunkle Linien in ihr Gesicht gezeichnet. „Zweieinhalb Tage."

„Ich fürchte unsere Patientin ist in einem Zustand den Muggle weithin als Koma bezeichnen würden."

Madam Pomfrey schluckte schwer. „Dann können wir also tatsächlich nichts weiter tun, als abwarten?"

Der Zauberer nickte. „Es ist möglich, dass sich ihr Körper wieder regeneriert… aber nicht sehr wahrscheinlich. Ich hätte Mrs. Weasley lieber in St. Mungos, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie den Transport überstehen würde… vorerst ist es besser, wenn sie hier bleibt."

„Ich werde mich um sie kümmern."

Der Arzt schmunzelte. „Ich weiß, Poppy. Nichts anderes habe ich erwartet. Du könntest sie so oder so nicht alleine lassen… ich kenne dich… aber ich werde dir jemanden aus St. Mungos schicken. Du bist so schon überarbeitet…"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das nötig…"

„Es ist nötig und das weißt du. Ihre Körperfunktionen müssen dauerhaft überwacht werden. Und irgendwann musst sogar du schlafen."

Madam Pomfrey senkte ihren Blick. „Ich weiß… hätte ich Hermine nur früher nach St. Mungos geschickt, vielleicht…"

„Wir hätten auch nicht viel mehr ausrichten können und das weißt du." Der Zauberer legte Madam Pomfrey eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wissen es die Angehörigen?"

Sie nickte.

„Vielleicht hilft es, wenn immer jemand bei ihr ist."

Wieder nickte sie.

„Ich werde demnächst noch einmal vorbei schauen…"

Madam Pomfrey nahm die Hand des Arztes. „Danke, Bertrand. Danke, dass du nach ihr gesehen hast."

Er lächelte ihr zu. Dann verließ er das Krankenzimmer, das Haus und apparierte nach St. Mungos.

Sie hörte die Stimmen. Sie hörte wie sie kamen und wieder gingen. Einer war fast immer da. Hielt ihre Hand. Sie spürte seine Nähe. Doch sie konnte ihn nicht erreichen. Sie hatte es versucht, hatte nach dem Licht gegriffen. Und war immer wieder versunken in der Dunkelheit. Sie konnte ihn nicht erreichen. So fern. So fern.

Snape saß an ihrem Bett und starrte vor sich hin. Gerne hätte er geweint, aber er konnte nicht. Madam Pomfrey hatte versucht es ihm zu erklären, aber er wollte es nicht verstehen. Dass sie tief schlief. Dass sie wahrscheinlich sterben würde. Dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war. Er wollte es nicht hören.

„Severus, würdest du sie bitte einen Moment halten?" Ehe Snape antworten konnte, hatte Molly ihm das kleine Mädchen in den Arm gedrückt. Snape starrte Molly an.

„Aber…"

Dann blickte er auf das kleine Bündel in seinem Arm. Er hatte noch nie ein Baby gehalten. So klein. So rosig. Sie war so leicht und so unschuldig. Ein Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht. Er hatte sich nie vorstellen können, wie es sich anfühlte so ein winziges Geschöpf in den Armen zu halten.

„Eliza", flüsterte er sanft.

Das kleine Kind öffnete, die Augen, als habe es bereits seinen Namen verstanden.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Snape sie richtig ansah. Ihre Augen. Für diese Augen begann Snape sie sofort zu lieben. Haselnussbraun mit goldenen Perlen. Vorsichtig streckte er einen Finger aus und berührte das Mädchen an der Wange. Es zuckte kurz zusammen, als habe es sich erschreckt. Dann sah sie Snape an, fixierte ihn mit seinem Blick. Er berührte ihre winzigen Hände, ihre Handinnenflächen. Sofort griff das Kind nach seinem Finger, hielt ihn fest.

Wieder musste Snape lächeln. Er merkte nicht, wie Molly ihn anstarrte und dann lächelte. Er wusste nicht, dass er aussah wie ein stolzer Vater, der zum ersten Mal seine Tochter im Arm hielt.

„Legst du sie dann in ihre Wiege?"

Snape zuckte zusammen.

„Hat sie bereits etwas getrunken?" fragte er mit bedächtiger Stimme.

„Ja, sie hat einen sehr gesunden Appetit."

Snape nickte, langsam stand er auf. Fast etwas schüchtern hielt er das Baby im Arm. Was, wenn er es fallen ließ? Was, wenn er es zu fest anfasste? Molly bemerkte seine Scheu, sagte aber nichts.

Zärtlich legte Severus Snape Eliza in ihre Wiege und deckte eine Decke über sie. Noch einmal strich er ihr über die Wange. Dann kehrte er zu seinem Platz zurück. Sein Platz an der Seite von Hermines Bett. Seit knapp einer Woche hatte er diesen Platz so gut wie nie verlassen. Hatte sie angesehen.

Wieder griff er nach ihrer Hand. Wieder sagte er ihren Namen. Und wieder antwortete sie nicht. Wieder waren dort nur die Einsamkeit und die Stille.

Sie spürte, wie man ihr ihre kleine Tochter in den Arm legte. Sie spürte, wie sich das kleine Kind bewegte. Und sie wollte aufwachen. Sie wollte Eliza berühren, ihren Namen flüstern, sie endlich ansehen. Sie fühlte, wie man das Mädchen wieder fort trug und sie empfand die Sehnsucht nach der Wärme des kleinen Körpers. Sie wollte aufwachen. Aber sie konnte nicht. So weich gebettet in der Dunkelheit. So gefangen.

„Brianna und Godrik haben nach dir gefragt", sagte er leise, „ich habe sie vorhin besucht, Hermine. Molly hat ihnen ihre kleine Schwester vorgestellt und Brianna hat gefragt, ob das eine magische Puppe sei, so eine die man echt füttern kann und… sie vermissen sich so sehr, Hermine."

Snape streckte die Hand aus und berührte ihre Wange, fast drei Wochen und noch immer keine Regung. Und er saß da und wartete, dass irgendetwas geschah, dass sie erwacht, dass sie starb. Irgendetwas. Er wollte endlich Gewissheit. Er wusste, sollte sie sterben, würde sie nicht alleine gehen. Was nutzen all die Versprechen, die er gegeben hatte? Was nutzte es ihm hier zu verweilen?

Vorsichtig ließ er seine Hände durch ihr Haar gleiten, küsste ihre Stirn. Dann setzte er sich neben das Bett und ergriff ihre Hand. Er nahm das Buch aus dem er ihr in den letzten Tagen so oft vorgelesen hatte. Es war ein Buch über alte Zauberrituale und er war sich sicher, dass es sie interessierte. Sie würde es lieben darin zu blättern. Er sah sie nicht an, während er las. Seine tiefe und melodische Stimme erfüllte den Raum, seine Hand ließ die ihre nicht los.

Er sprach zu ihr, las ihr vor. Sie verstand nicht, was er sagte. Aber sie hörte seine Stimme. Irgendwo am anderen Ende der Dunkelheit. Und das beruhigte sie. Es bedeutete, dass sie noch nicht gegangen war. Es gab noch eine Verbindung. Sie war nicht tot. Sie war nicht tot.

Wieder versuchte sie ihn zu erreichen, ihre Gedanken zu öffnen und das Licht herein zu lassen. Aber irgendetwas in ihr hielt sie zurück. Eine Angst die sie nicht begründen konnte. Eine Erinnerung, die sie nie wieder sehen wollte.

Severus. In Gedanken schrie sie seinen Namen. Hilf mir. Hilf mit, bitte. Lass mich nicht hier in der Dunkelheit.

Seine Stimme war kräftig und samten. „Nachforschungen haben ergeben, dass eine derartige Wirkung von Drachenblut in Verbindung mit Reinem Feuer nicht ausgeschlossen ist. Alle praktischen Experimente sind bisher jedoch fehlgeschlagen. Wissenschaftler vermuten…"

Ein winziger Lichtschein reichte zu ihr heran. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sie begriff, dass es das Tageslicht war, das durch ihre halb geöffneten Augenlider drang.

„… die Verwendung von Drachenblut in Ritualen…"

Hermine versuchte den Kopf zu drehen, versuchte ihn zu sehen. Doch schon allein der Versuch katapultierte sie fast wieder zurück in die Finsternis. Der Schmerz war so groß, so groß.

Er sah es aus dem Augenwinkel. Eine Bewegung. Als habe sie versucht ihn anzusehen. Er glaubte sich zu täuschen, glaubte von seinen eigenen Hoffnungen betrogen worden zu sein, doch dann sah er das Flattern ihrer Augenlider.

„Hermine!" Das Buch fiel mit einem dumpfen Laut zu Boden.

Wieder flatterten ihre Lider.

„Hörst du mich Hermine?"

Sie öffnete leicht ihre Lippen, brachte aber keinen Ton hervor.

„Hermine, wenn du mich verstehst… dann drück meine Hand."

Es war nur eine zaghafte Bewegung, aber er konnte sie deutlich spüren. Sie war wieder da. Sie hörte ihn. Sie…

Er beugte sich zu ihr herab. Streichelte ihr durchs Haar. „Ich bin da", flüsterte er, „ich bin bei dir."

Sie stöhnte leicht auf, als wolle sie etwas sagen.

„Sei still, sag nichts… ich hol Madam Pomfrey… ich…" Snape löste seine Hand aus ihrem Haar, aus ihrem sanften Griff.

Doch bevor Snape auch nur aufstehen konnte, stand Madam Pomfrey bereits neben ihm. „Lass mich sehen Severus…" Sie richtete ihren Stab auf Hermine, „ihre Körperfunktionen sind noch sehr schwach… aber…"

Snape starrte sie an. „Was?"

Konzentriert starrte Madam Pomfrey auf Hermine. Dann sah sie Snape an. „Schwach, aber … aber stärker, als ich erwartet hätte", sagte sie lächelnd.

Wieder griff Snape nach Hermines Hand.

„Ich werde Miss Jacobs rufen, ich habe sie zwar in den letzten Tagen schon sehr in Anspruch genommen, aber jetzt ist es wichtig, dass wir Mrs. Weasley sehr genau beobachten. Das Erwachen ist bei manchen Patienten ein kritischer Punkt…"

Snape nickte. Die junge Medi-Hexe aus St. Mungos hatte sich von Anfang an als eine Bereicherung erwiesen. Sie würde wissen, was zu tun war. „Was kann ich tun?"

„Was du die ganze Zeit getan hast: Bleib bei ihr."

Er war es, der ihr am nächsten Morgen das Frühstück brachte. Eine warme Brühe und etwas weiches Brot. Ihr Magen musste sich erst wieder an etwas Richtiges zu essen gewöhnen. Die Tränke hatten ihren Magen angegriffen.

Hermine hielt ihre kleine Tochter im Arm, als Snape eintrat. Er stellte das Tablett auf den Nachttisch und setzte sich auf seinen angestammten Platz.

„Ich sehe sie zum ersten Mal", flüsterte Hermine. Sie war noch sehr schwach.

„Eliza hat deine Augen."

Hermin lächelte zaghaft. „Dann hast du sie dir angesehen…"

„Warum nicht?"

„Sie ist Rons Tochter."

„Sie ist deine Tochter, das ist alles, was zählt. Und… sie ist so klein. Wenn man sie hält, dann… man hat Angst sie zu zerbrechen."

„Du hast?"

Snape nickte.

Und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit sah er ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Was? Was schaust du mich so an Hermine?"

„Ich… ich musste daran denken, wie es wohl aussieht, wenn sie deine schwarze Robe vollsabbert…" Hermine lachte schwach.

Es tat gut sie so zu sehen. Snape legte eine Hand auf ihre Bettdecke. Er sagte nichts mehr. Lange nicht. Und auch sie lag schweigend da, betrachtete ihre Tochter. Sah ihn an. Und lächelte.

Snape konnte es nicht glauben. Sie war zurück. Sie war endlich wieder zurück. Er spürte, wie alles, was er die ganze Zeit verdrängt hatte, plötzlich auf ihn einstürmte. Seine Gefühle drohten ihn zu übermannen. Als Madam Pomfrey den Raum betrat sprang er plötzlich auf. „Verzeih mir", haspelte er und stürzte schnellen Schrittes aus dem Raum. Er verbarg sein Gesicht mit den Händen. Die Gemälde sollten es nicht sehen. Niemand sollte es sehen. Seine Tränen. Seinen Schmerz.

Sie war zurück. Sie war endlich zurück.

15. Abschied

Hermine lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück und umfasste ihre Teetasse fester. „Und was hat er dann gesagt?"

Ginny Weasley sah sie traurig an. „Nicht sehr viel. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er mich möglichst schnell loswerden wollte. Zu viele unangenehme Fragen über dich und die Kinder."

„Ich… ich wüsste zu gerne, warum er nicht kommt."

„Er glaubt noch immer, dass du ihn betrogen hast gleich nachdem du das Haus verlassen hast. Mum und ich haben auf ihn eingeredet, aber er lässt sich nicht davon abbringen. Erzählt irgendetwas von: Er habe das schon länger gewusst. Harry und er haben sich furchtbar gestritten."

Hermine senkte beschämt den Kopf. Jetzt war sie also auch noch zum Zankapfel zwischen den besten Freunden geworden. Der eine für sie, der andere gegen sie. Und sie wusste nicht womit sie es verdient hatte. „Und die Kinder? Er könnte sie doch bei Molly besuchen."

„Er fühlt sich dem noch nicht gewachsen", erwiderte Ginny schnippisch, „außerdem…" Erschrocken schlug Ginny sich die Hand über den Mund.

„Außerdem was?"

„Hermine nicht jetzt… du bist gerade wieder gesund und…"

„Außerdem was?" Hermine blitzte sie finster an.

„Er hat ne neue Freundin", nuschelte Ginny beschämt.

Hermine ließ sich noch weiter in ihrem Sessel zurück sinken. „Verstehe", sagte sie leise, „während ich mir Gedanken mache, ob ich unsere Ehe aufs Spiel gesetzt habe, indem ich Severus um Hilfe bat, macht er schon mit der nächsten rum… was… was soll ich dazu jetzt noch sagen?"

„Er ist ein Arsch."

Für einen Moment schwieg Hermine, dann glitt ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. „Ja… ja er ist ein Arsch. Und wir sprechen über deinen Bruder!"

„Wir sprechen über einen Mann!" kicherte Ginny. Ihre lockere und sanfte Art machte es für Hermine leichter. Sie hatte damit rechnen müssen. Ron war so wütend und alles, was ihn interessierte, war sie zu verletzen. Sollte ihm das gelingen, nach allem, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war? Hermine wollte das nicht, empfand es nicht als gerecht. Aber es traf sie. So schnell hatte er sich vertröstet. Vielleicht war es das Schlimmste, dass er sie so schnell vergessen hatte.

„Hermine?"

„Entschuldige, Ginny. Ich war in Gedanken."

„Ich hätte dir das nicht sagen sollen."

„Ist schon ok."

„Nein, es ist nicht ok. Und das weißt du. Er verhält sich dir gegenüber vollkommen unfair."

Hermine senkte den Blick. „Lass uns bitte über etwas anderes reden."

„In Ordnung. Wie du willst. Was hast du jetzt vor?"

„Ich habe mit Madam Pomfrey gesprochen. Ich darf mich noch nicht sehr überlasten. Aber ich will endlich etwas Eigenes anfangen. Nicht mehr abhängig sein von anderen…"

„Gute Entscheidung. Und was willst du machen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte mich damals weiter ausbilden lassen sollen, statt mich an Ron zu klammern. Ich hab es damals nur nicht gesehen. So kann ich nur als ungelernte Kraft arbeiten."

Ginny legte Hermine vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Was du nicht gemacht hast, ist egal. Was du vorhast ist wichtig. Mum, Harry und ich werden dich voll unterstützen. Wir helfen dir suchen."

Hermine wagte es nicht auf zu sehen. Sie hatte niemandem etwas davon erzählt, nicht einmal Severus. „Ich habe bereits eine Stelle."

„Was?" Ungläubig starrte Ginny sie an.

„Madam Pomfrey hat mir den Tipp gegeben. Es gibt eine Menge Hogwarts-Schüler, die mit dem Stoff nicht zurecht kommen und deren Eltern alles tun würden, damit ihre Kinder gut abschneiden. Sie engagieren zusätzlich Privatlehrer. Ich habe die Zusage für eine Stelle bekommen, drei Schüler zum Anfang. Es reicht um mir und den Kindern in Hogsmead ein kleines Haus zu mieten und eine Haushälterin einzustellen."

„Ahhh, ich verstehe. Damit du in der Nähe unseres allseits beliebten Tränkelehrers bist."

„Das hat damit nichts zu tun", erwiderte Hermine so scharf, dass Ginny zusammen zuckte.

„Was bist du denn so gereizt?"

„Entschuldige. Es ist nur… Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll. Ich… in seiner Nähe bin ich so hilflos. Er gibt sich solche Mühe und… Ginny er liebt mich."

„Und du?"

„Ich weiß es nicht… ich weiß es einfach nicht. Als ich so krank war, da war es so klar. Die Zeit, als ich ihn zu verlieren drohte, war er alles, was mich am Leben hielt, aber jetzt… ich bin mir einfach nicht sicher, was werden soll. Aus mir. Aus den Kindern. Und vor allem gibt es Dinge, die… die ich verarbeiten muss…"

„Mum sagte, dass… dass es dir schlecht ginge wegen einer Sache… dass dich das mit Ron deshalb so getroffen hätte. Sie wollte nicht sagen worum es ging…"

„Sie weiß es selbst nicht genau… nur das, was Madam Pomfrey ihr zur Erklärung gesagt hat."

„Was… was ist passiert."

„Nicht jetzt, Ginny. Nicht jetzt!" Langsam erhob sich Hermine aus ihrem Sessel. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis zu fliehen, aber die Müdigkeit in ihren Gliedern erlaubten noch keine schnellen Bewegungen. Ginny reichte ihr den Arm und half ihr aufstehen.

„Wenn du irgendwann darüber reden willst, Hermine…"

„Dann kann ich zu dir kommen, ich weiß." Vorsichtig lächelte sie. Doch dann wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck wieder ernst. Jede Bewegung erforderte noch viel Konzentration. Trotzdem würde sie Snape Manor noch in dieser Woche verlassen. Alles, was sie jetzt brauchte war Zeit. Molly würde ihr beim Herrichten des Hauses helfen und die Kinder tagsüber betreuen, sie würde langsam mit den Nachhilfestunden beginnen. Zunächst in Hogsmead. Dann würde sie zum Unterricht nach Hogwarts gehen. Sie würde endlich wieder heim kommen. Dorthin, wo alles wundervoll gewesen war.

„Wieso?" Er starrte sie aus seinen tiefschwarzen Augen an.

Hermine antwortete nicht.

„Ich dachte…"

„Severus, ich wollte dir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen… ich… ich bin einfach noch nicht so weit."

„Wenn es nur das ist, dann lass ich dir Zeit. Du kannst doch hier bleiben. Ich komme jeden Abend nach dem Unterricht vorbei und…"

Hermine ergriff zärtlich seine Hand. „Nein Severus, Molly wird mich morgen abholen und ich werde in mein neues Heim ziehen."

„Erklär es mir. Warum willst du so eilig fort?" Sie konnte die Enttäuschung und die Wut ins seiner Stimme hören. Vor allem aber die Angst.

„Ich muss einige Dinge in Ordnung bringen und das kann ich nur allein. Ich muss lernen auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen, mich auf mich selbst zu verlassen und nicht immer auf andere. Das sagt auch Madam Pomfrey. Zudem… zudem werde ich eine Therapie machen. Severus… das alles kann ich nicht hier."

Langsam schloss er die Augen, seine Lippen waren zu zwei schmalen Schlitzen zusammengezogen. „Ich verstehe", sagte er leise. Dann riss er plötzlich die Augen auf. „Aber wovon willst du leben?"

„Ich habe einen Job."

„Du hast schon an alles gedacht und mir nicht ein Wort gesagt."

„Ich hatte ein wenig Angst davor."

„Warum?"

„Ich weiß, dass ich dir damit wieder weh tue… aber… aber dieses Mal verschwinde ich nicht ganz."

„Dann sag mir wenigstens wohin du gehst."

Lächelnd sah sie ihn an und strich mit ihrer Hand durch sein Gesicht. „Hogsmead."

Sie hatte den Namen ihres neuen Zuhauses noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, als sich seine Gesichtszüge entspannten. „Das ändert natürlich alles…"

Vorsichtig zog er sie an sich heran. Umfasst ihre Hüfte und küsste sie. Schmeckte ihr warmen weichen Lippen, fühlte ihren Atem, der an seinen Lippen entlang glitt. Er umfasst sei fester und sie versteifte. Vorsichtig ließ er sie los.

„Bitte… bitte laß mir noch Zeit…" Ihre Lippen zitterten während sie sprach. Vorsichtig beugte er sich vor und küsste sanft ihr Wange. „Natürlich", flüsterte er, „natürlich."

16. Die neue Lehrerin

„Nein, das ist nicht richtig."

„Aber ich habe das immer so gemacht!" Das Mädchen mit dem dunklen langen Haar starrte sie trotzig an.

Genervt verdrehte Hermine die Augen. „Nur, weil du es immer so gemacht hast, heißt das noch nicht, dass es auch richtig ist."

„Püh!" Trotzig verschränkte das Mädchen die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

„Wie du meinst Anastasia… es ist ja nicht meine Abschlussprüfung."

Hermine schob Anastasia ihr Arithmatik-Heft zu. Anastasia Krylowa war seit einem Jahr ihre Schülerin. Eine der ersten, die mit dem Unterricht bei ihr angefangen hatten. Die junge Russin war ein äußerst intelligentes Mädchen, begnadet beim Tränke brauen. Aber sie war auch äußerst starrsinnig und eitel, was ihr innerhalb der Schule eine schwere Stellung einbrachte. Vor allem unter den Lehrern, so dass sich ihre Intelligenz weniger in ihren Noten spiegelte. Anastasia war inzwischen in ihrem 5. Schuljahr und die OWL-Prüfungen standen an. Ein Grund für ihre Mutter eine Nachhilfelehrerin zu engagieren.

Anastasia Krylowa stammte aus sehr schwierigen Familienverhältnissen. Als Anastasia noch ein kleines Mädchen war, waren sie von Russland nach England ausgewandert, schon damals existierten Gerüchte es hinge mit des Vaters Vorliebe für schwarze Magie zusammen. Beweisen konnte man es nicht. Viktor Krylow war ein unnahbarer Mann, der sich mehr auf seine Abstammung aus dem russischen Adel einbildete als manch englischer Lord sich auf seinen Stammbaum. Besonders schwierig wurden für Anastasia die Zeiten vor der Niederschlagung Voldemorts, war Viktor Krylow doch einer der ersten, der sich vor dem dunklen Lord niederwarf und das gleiche von seiner Familie verlangte, einer Familie, die nichts als Kälte kannte. Als Anastasias Mutter fast ums Leben kam, Gerüchte besagten auf Betreiben ihres Mannes, der ihr vorwarf sich nicht ganz der Sache des Dunklen Lords hinzugeben, wechselten Mutter und Tochter die Seiten. Viktor Krylow wurde nach dem Fall Voldemorts schwer verwundet verhaftet und zu lebenslanger Haft in Azkaban verurteilt. Er starb ein Jahr später durch den Kuss eines Dementors, ohne sich mit seiner Familie versöhnt zu haben. Trotz der Nähe zu ihrer Mutter, war Anastasia das kalte und störrische Wesen geblieben, das ihr Vater aus ihr gemacht hatte.

Hermine wusste, was Macht, Gewalt und Angst ausrichten konnten und vielleicht war sie deshalb nachsichtiger mit Anastasia. Verzieh ihr ihre Unfreundlichkeit und ihren Starrsinn. Zudem wusste sie, dass Severus so etwas wie einen Narren an dem Mädchen gefressen hatte und nahezu versessen darauf war sie eines Tages an der besten Schule für Tränke unterzubringen. Vielleicht war es auch das, was Hermine anspornte. Die Tatsache, dass sie Severus einen Gefallen tun konnte.

Severus…

Severus…

„Kann ich jetzt gehen?" Erschrocken fuhr Hermine hoch.

„Sicher, aber es wäre sehr hilfreich, wenn du die Aufgabe noch einmal überdenken würdest. Vielleicht habe ich ja doch recht."

Anastasia rümpfte leicht die Nase. „Kann ich mir kaum vorstellen."

„Wir sehen uns übermorgen."

„Ja."

„Soll ich dich zu Tür bringen."

„Nicht nötig." Hoch erhobenen Hauptes und mit stolzem Schritt verließ die 16-Jährige den Raum.

Hermine musste lächeln über so viel kindische Arroganz. Wie viel das Mädchen noch zu lernen hatte.

Hermine Weasley blieb an dem großen Esszimmertisch sitzen. Noch blieb ihr ein wenig Zeit, bis Molly mit den Kindern wiederkommen würde. Sie hatten sich auf Anraten von Hermines Eltern in den Muggle-Zoo begeben. Elefanten gucken. Obwohl Brianna die ganze Zeit erzählt hatte, dass sie lieber die große Schlange sehen wolle, die Harry damals aus ihrem Glaskasten befreit hatte. Brianna war ein lebenslustiges Mädchen, das innerhalb des letzten Jahres den Streit mit ihrem Vater fast vergessen hatte. Sie fragte nur noch selten, ob sie irgendwann ihren Papa wieder sehen würde. Ron hatte sich noch immer nicht bei ihnen gemeldet und Molly hatte erklärt sie würde mit ihrem Sohn kein Wort reden, bis er endlich zu Vernunft gekommen sei. Godrik war dort anders. Ständig fragte er nach Ron. Ständig wollte er wissen, ob er Schuld sei. Hermine gab sich größte Mühe zu erklären, aber Godrik war immer stiller geworden. Seit er angefangen hatte lesen zu lernen, saß er die meiste Zeit mit einem Buch in der Ecke. Hermine selbst war stets ein Bücherwurm gewesen und es freute sie, dass Godrik solch eine Wissbegier zeigte, aber gleichzeitig war sie zutiefst beunruhigt. Ein Kind in seinem Alter sollte lachen und spielen. Aber Godrik saß meist mit völlig versteinerter Miene da. Selten waren die Augenblicke in denen er sich noch von ihr in den Arm nehmen ließ. Manchmal fragte sich Hermine, ob das ihre Schuld war. Briannas Wildheit und das Baby lasteten sie fast vollständig aus und oft hatte sie das Gefühl die Kinder abzuschieben, wenn sie sie in die Obhut ihrer oder Rons Eltern gab. Sie hatte sich das Leben als allein erziehende Mutter nicht so schwer vorgestellt. Sie wusste nicht, was sie ohne die Unterstützung machen würde, wie sie Geld verdienen sollte.

Sicher, Severus hatte ihr oft angeboten für sie und die Kinder aufzukommen. Aber wie konnte sie dieses Angebot annehmen, ohne ihm mehr dafür zu geben. Sie wusste, dass er es nur tat, weil er sie liebte. Hermine wünschte sich, sie konnte dasselbe von sich behaupten. Doch allein der Gedanke, was die Liebe früher oder später mit sich bringen würde, ließ sie zurück schrecken.

Ja, sie hatte sich von Severus entfernt. Sie hatte es nicht geplant, aber ihr Leben ließ ihr einfach keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, was sie wirklich wollte. Einmal in der Woche apparierte sie nach London und besuchte eine Heilerin. Aber viel geändert hatte das noch nicht. Severus kam kaum noch, manchmal sahen sie sich in Hogwarts, aber dann sah er meistens fort. Ein paar flüchtige Worte, mehr wechselten sie meistens nicht. Es schmerzte sie, aber gleichzeitig hielt sie es für die beste Lösung. Sie wollte keine Erwartungen mehr wecken, die sie nicht erfüllen konnte. Auch wenn sie nachts träumte, ihn sah. Ständig. Immer wieder. Es änderte nichts daran. Sie konnte nicht mit ihm zusammen sein.

„MAMIIIIIIII!"

Hermine wurde schlagartig aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Als Brianna auf ihren Schoß sprang.

„Ich hab die RIESEN Schlange gesehen. Aber sie kannte Harry gar nicht. Die ist nämlich noch nicht lange in diesem Zoo, hat sie erzählt…"

17. Malfoy II.

Vorsichtig strich er mit seiner Hand über ihren Rücken. „Wie fühlt es sich an wieder zu Hause zu sein, Liebes?" hauchte er ihr ins Ohr.

Narzissa Malfoy zuckte leicht zusammen. Zuhause? „Ich weiß nicht, Lucius. Es ist mir alles so fremd geworden. Das Haus. Dieses Leben… ich war so lange fort."

„Viel zu lange…" Zärtlich begann er ihren Hals zu küssen.

„Lucius, bitte. Nicht jetzt. Lass mich erst ankommen."

„Du bist doch schon da."

Sanft schmiegte sich Narzissa an seine Schulter. „Es… es sind diese Erinnerungen, Lucius. So viele dunkle Stunde. Ich war immer so einsam hier."

„Ich weiß, dass ich dich vernachlässigt habe."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich wieder in diesem Haus leben möchte. Es war so einfach das zu sagen, aber jetzt…", Narzissa ließ ihren Blick durch die große, kalte Eingangshalle wandern, „jetzt macht es mir Angst… dieses Haus."

„Dann kaufen wir ein neues. Eines, das dir gefällt."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das etwas ändert…"

„Dann sag mir, was du willst."

„Ich… vielleicht war meine Entscheidung zu Vorschnell. Vielleicht bin ich noch nicht bereit wieder mit dir zusammen zu leben."

„Oh nein, Narzissa", fest umfasste er ihre Hüfte, „du machst jetzt keinen Rückzieher mehr. Dafür ist es zu spät."

Seine Stimme hatte einen harten, aber auf eine ganz eigene Art anziehenden Klang angenommen, Narzissa erschauderte.

„Jetzt, meine Liebe, gehörst du mir und ich lasse dich nicht mehr gehen…"

Seine Hände glitten über ihren Körper.

„Lucius…"

Zufrieden lächelnd betrachtete Lucius Malfoy die schlafende Frau in seinem Bett. Endlich war sie wieder dort, wo sie hin gehörte. Seine Schande war ausgelöscht. Nichts war demütigender gewesen, als dass seine Frau ihn verlassen hatte, ihn zum Gespött der ganzen Zaubererwelt gemacht hatte. Niemand wusste warum sie ihn verlassen hatte, aber das hatte es für ihn nicht gerade leichter gemacht. Dieses Getuschel. Fudge, der seine Hilfe angeboten hatte. Wenn er einsam sei. Lucius hatte höflich abgelehnt und sich innerlich über eine derartige Anmaßung geärgert. Fudge war ein Niemand. Nicht einmal mehr Zaubereiminister. Hatte er tatsächlich geglaubt ein Lucius Malfoy gab sich freiwillig mit einem wie ihm ab?

Einsamkeit. Er war so einsam gewesen. Niemals hätte er das öffentlich eingestanden, aber er war es gewesen, so schrecklich einsam in diesem viel zu großen Haus. Oft hatte er in dem Zimmer gesessen, in dem sein Elend begonnen hatte. Hatte an Hermine gedacht. An ihren zarten Körper und ihre Wärme. Aber es waren nur winzige Augenblicke in denen er zufrieden war. Aber meistens kam danach die Angst. Angst, dass alles, wofür er gelebt hatte, vorbei war. Die Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt war gefallen, seine Nachkommen schwach. Und er, er war allein. Ohne Familie. Ohne Frau.

Langsam setzte er sich zurück an die Bettkante. Er hatte Narzissa immer geschätzt: für ihre Eleganz, ihr Klugheit, für ihre Respekt erheischende Erscheinung, ihre Schönheit. Aber er hatte nie gedacht, dass sich über die Jahre mehr entwickelt hatte. Erst als sie fort war, war es ihm bewusst geworden. An jenem Tag, als er aus der Starre erwachte, als er voller Hass die halbe Bibliothek vernichtet hatte, die Hauselfen mit einem Cruciatus belegt hatte und dann weinend in der Halle gestanden hatte. Da war es ihm bewusst geworden, dass es mehr war, als der Hass, der ihn antrieb. Es war der Schmerz in seinem Herz, der ihm bewusste gemacht hatte, dass es der Verlust seiner Frau war. Sie war gegangen, hatte ihn verlassen. Verraten. Noch immer ließ ihn der Gedanke zusammen zucken. Vielleicht war dies der erste Augenblick, in dem ihm bewusst geworden war, dass er seine Frau tatsächlich liebte.

Langsam drehte er eine ihrer Haarsträhnen in der Hand. Dann lächelte er. Tatsächlich hatten sich einige graue Strähnen eingeschlichen und kündete von dem nahen Alter. Narzissas Gesicht hatte noch immer die Züge der jungen Frau, die sie vor jenen Jahren gewesen war. Auch wenn ihr Leben einige Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Sie wirkte so viel härter und ernster, als früher. Früher. Er hatte lange nicht von Narzissa als der jungen Frau gedacht, die sie einmal gewesen war. Zu viele junge Frauen hatten sein Lager geteilt, er hatte in zu viele leuchtende Augen geblickt, zu viele seidig lange Haare zwischen seinen Fingen gespürt, als dass er sich noch genau an eine von ihnen erinnern konnte. Narzissa war lange ein Teil dieses großen Abenteuers gewesen. Aber jetzt stach sie aus allen hervor, wie ein Diamant. Sie war die einzige, die ihm geblieben war. Die ihm immer treu gewesen war. Dessen war er sich nun sicher. Wie hatte er sie über so lange Zeit so falsch einschätzen, so vergessen können?

Als er sie auf die Stirn küsste, wachte sie auf.

„Wie spät ist es?" Narzissas Stimme klang rau und verschlafen.

„Noch nicht Zeit zum Aufstehen", sagte er leise und bedeckte ihren Mund mit einem Kuss.

Zärtlich erwiderte Narzissa die Bewegung seiner Lippen, seiner Zunge. Er hielt sie im Arm, spürte sie. Spürte seine Frau.

Der junge Polizist starrte auf die Akte in seiner Hand, dann wieder auf seinen Vorgesetzten. „Einfach so?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Einfach so."

„Aber… aber… ich meine warum?"

Der alternde Inspektor legte dem jungen Mann eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Das ist leider auch manchmal unser Job. Dinge zu den Akten zu legen, die wir nicht lösen können."

„Aber, Sir.."

„Wir haben jetzt so lange nach ihrem Mörder gesucht. Ohne die geringste Spur. Vielleicht wird irgendwann einmal jemand auf seine Spur stoßen… aber… wir können da jetzt nichts mehr machen. Wir haben noch genug andere Fälle offen…"

„Aber Sir… ich meine, sie war doch noch so jung. Und so einrätselhaftes, grausames Verbrechen. Ohne eindeutige Todesursache… und…"

„Ja… ja… vielleicht hast du Recht und es ist ein Fehler, aber der Chef hat es so entschieden. Mira Johansen ist ein Fall für die Akten."

„Aber die Spur. Ich meine: Wir hatten doch eine Spur. Dieser Mann, von dem sie geredet hat. Lucius."

Der Inspektor schnaufte laut. „Lucius… Lucius wird wohl für immer ein Phantom bleiben."

18. Harry

„Harry?" Der junge Mann der an Hermines Küchentisch saß, war unnatürlich blass.

„Mione, wir müssen unbedingt miteinander reden. Über Ron und die Kinder."

Hermine sah ihn für einen Moment schweigend an. Dann nickte sie und setzte sich neben ihn. „Was hast du mir über ihn zu sagen, Harry? Habt ihr miteinander geredet?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben seit unserem Streit kein Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen. Ginny ist die einzige, die ab und zu noch zu ihm geht. Sie ist schließlich seine Schwester."

Hermine sah Harry mit einem stechenden Blick aus ihren haselnussbraunen Augen an.

Harry starrte schweigend auf die Tischplatte herab, drehte nervös einen Daumen um den anderen.

„Harry, was ist?"

„Was ich weiß, habe ich durch Zufall erfahren. Im Ministerium."

„Im Ministerium? Hat Ron Ärger bei der Arbeit? Ist irgendetwas vorgefallen."

Harry lächelte gequält. „So könnte man es vielleicht ausdrücken…" Plötzlich sah er auf und Hermine direkt in die Augen. Sie konnte die Angst darin sehen. „Hermine, was ich dir sagen muss, wird dir nicht gefallen, aber es ist wichtig, dass du es erfährst. Du musst es wissen, um dich und deine Kinder zu schützen."

Hermine schüttelte nervös den Kopf. „Ich dachte es geht um Ron."

„Ja, auch. Aber noch um etwas anderes. Etwas, das mir noch mehr Sorge macht, Mione." Harrys Hände schlossen sich mit festem Griff, um die Tischplatte. „Dafür haben wir nicht gekämpft. Dafür nicht."

„Harry, verdammt! Jetzt red endlich!"

Harry starrte sie an. Dann glitt ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Dieses Blitzen in ihren Augen. Ihre energische Stimme…

„Was?"

„Du bist fast wie früher in Hogwarts, als du uns versucht hast zu zwingen endlich Hausaufgeben zu machen…"

Ein Lächeln glitt über Hermines Gesicht. „Das war auch bitter nötig."

Harry grinste, wurde dann aber sogleich ernst. Starrte wieder vor sich hin. Zu Hermine und wieder zu Tischplatte. Knetete nervös seine Hände. „Hör zu. Ich werde dir jetzt etwas erzählen, dass ich offiziell gar nicht weiß…"

„Ich wird es keinem weiter erzählen, das weißt du doch."

„Hermine, bitte unterbrich mich nicht. Das ist es nicht, worum es geht. Aber die ganze Sache ist nicht ganz einfach." Plötzlich ergriff er Hermines Hände und sah sie an. Streng und mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit, die Hermine seit ihren dunklen Tagen in Grimmaulds Place nicht mehr gesehen hatte. „Versprich mir, dass du mich erst zu Ende erzählen lässt. Mich nicht unterbrichst."

„Harry."

„Bitte." Der Druck seiner Hände verstärkte sich.

Hermine starrte ihn fragend an. „Ok."

„Es… scheiße… ich weiß nicht einmal wo ich anfangen soll", nervös strich sich Harry eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Es war ein… ein ziemlich blöder Zufall, dass ich darauf gestoßen bin. Den Auroren war der Tipp zugegangen, dass es wieder Todesser-Aktivitäten gebe, irgendwo in Schottland. Und ein ganz großer Schlaumann ist auf die Idee gekommen ausgerechnet mich ins Archiv zu schicken, um nach ehemaligen Todesser-Treffpunkten zu suchen, oder nach Familie, denen Verbindungen zu schwarzer Magie nachgesagt werde, oder… Ich habe Tage in diesem verdammten Kellerloch im Ministerium zugebracht, um nichts zu finden, außer etwas, das nichts mit dem zu tun hatte, wonach ich suchte. Mich aber sehr viel mehr schockierte, als es jeder Todesser-Angriff getan hätte. Ich stieß auf eine Akte unterzeichnet von einer Abteilung, die niemandem bekannt war. Nicht einmal den oberen Kreisen des Ministeriums. Ich musste mich lange durchfragen, bis mir jemand sagen konnte, was es mit einer „Abteilung zur Bekämpfung schwarzmagischer Aktivität" auf sich hatte. Schon die Akte war sehr merkwürdig gewesen. Es war die Lebensbeschreibung jener Cathrin, die sich in unserem letzten Schuljahr als deine Mutter zu erkennen gegeben hatte. Ich fand es bis dahin nicht weiter bedenklich, war sie doch eine Todesserin auf deren Konto mehr Morde gingen, als man zählen könnte. Aber dann… mein Gott, Hermine. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie zu so etwas fähig sein könnte. Diese seltsame Abteilung. Sie wurde noch unter Fudge gegründet. Außer ihm waren nur drei weitere Mitarbeiter eingeweiht und diejenigen, die in der Abteilung arbeiteten. Dubiose Gestalten, deren Vergangenheit man nicht als einen einwandfreien Lebenslauf bezeichnen kann. Es hat mich Wochen gekostet, bis ich das herausgefunden hatte. Doch nicht den Zweck. Ich bin schließlich zu Fudge gegangen. Rumgedruckst hat er. Erst als ich gedroht habe, es an die Öffentlichkeit zu bringen. Seine Geheimaktivitäten. Da hat er angefangen zu reden, gemeint es sei in meinem eigenen Interesse, das nicht zu tun. In meinem und dem meiner besten Freunde. Ich wusste nicht, was er meinte. Aber dann war dieser Bastard bereit mir alles zu erzählen. Er wusste ja, dass ich tatsächlich mit niemandem darüber sprechen würde. Dafür war ich tatsächlich zu betroffen. Ich, Ron und du. Irgendjemand, Hermine, irgendjemand hat Fudge gesteckt, was tatsächlich in jener Nacht passiert ist. Im Wald, als Voldemort starb. Ich schätze, dass irgendein Todesser sich dadurch eine bessere Stellung erkaufte. Und da wir beide wissen, wer der einzige Todesser ist, der nicht in Azkaban sitzt… jedenfalls: Das war der Auslöser jene Abteilung zu gründen. Die Tatsache, dass Fudge erfuhr, dass Voldemort eine Tochter hatte. Und da die als Heldin galt, blieb ihm nichts übrig, als seine Arbeit im Verborgenen zu tun. Eine geheime Abteilung, die nur dafür bestimmt war Voldemorts Erbin und ihre Nachfahren zu überwachen. Einen neuen dunklen Lord oder eine neue Herrscherin zu verhindern. Sie begannen ihre Arbeit an dem Tag, als du Ron heiratest."

Hermine starrte Harry an. Wusste nicht, ob sie weinen oder schreien sollte. Ihr Geheimnis. Und ausgerechnet Fudge, ein unfähiger Idiot, der nichts getan hatte, um Voldemorts Aufstieg zu behindern, wollte dieses Wissen gegen sie nutzen. Fudge, dieser… Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie konnte er nur? Wie konnte er das tun?"

Harry sah sie bitterböse an. „Er hatte schon immer die falschen Freunde. Und eine falsche Vorstellung von Gerechtigkeit und Frieden. Dafür haben wir nicht so lange gegen Voldemort gekämpft. Und das habe ich ihm auch gesagt, aber er… er hat nur selbstverliebt wie immer gegrinst und gesagt, es wäre notwendig und bei Zeiten würden wir alle sehen, wie Recht er hätte. Noch einmal würde er dieses Erbe nicht unterschätzen. Nicht noch einmal den gleichen Fehler machen."

Hermine schnaufte leise. „Bastard", stieß sie hervor, „aber er wird sehen, was er davon hat… er wird…"

„Hermine, warte. Du solltest diese Abteilung nicht unterschätzen. Sie sind keine Narren, wie Fudge. Und sie sind seiner Kontrolle entglitten. Es gibt noch etwas, das ich dir erzählen muss."

Wütend sah sie ihn an. Ihre Augen sprühten Funken und ihr Haar schien wirrer als sonst, von Magie aufgeladen. Natürlicher, gefährlicher Magie. „Was?" fauchte sie.

„Dieses Mal geht es um Ron. Ich war wütend auf ihn. Enttäuscht und voller Verachtung. Aber jetzt, jetzt kann ich ihn ein wenig verstehen. Er hätte niemals als Mitarbeiter im Ministerium anfangen dürfen, hätte Quidditch spielen sollen… dann wäre das alles nicht passiert…"

„Was?" Hermine schüttelte Harrys Hand, er hatte sie die ganze Zeit nicht losgelassen.

Harry sprach stockend. „Ich weiß nicht, wann es angefangen hat. Wahrscheinlich gleich nach Godriks Geburt. Ein Mitarbeiter der Abteilung hat Ron irgendwann bei Seite genommen und ihn darüber informiert, dass er unter ständiger Bewachung stehe, dass man seine Arbeit nicht als zuverlässig einschätzte. Das muss Ron sehr getroffen haben, wo er doch soviel Energie in seine Arbeit gesteckt hatte. Es muss danach immer wieder Andeutungen zu seiner Familiensituation gegeben haben. Bis sie ihn irgendwann zu einem informellen Gespräch gebeten haben. Um über seine Zukunft zu reden. Sie sagten er würde seinen Job verlieren, sollte er nicht kooperieren und die neuesten Entwicklungen in seiner Familie bekannt geben. Dokumentieren, wie sich seine Kinder entwickeln. Sie haben alles in ihren Akten: Godriks besondere Begabung für Zaubersprüche, seine Spiele dir den Stab zu klauen und einfach Dinge zu verhexen. Briannas Fähigkeit Parsel zu sprechen. Alles. Selbst die Untersuchungsakten von deinen Schwangerschaften…", Harry hielt kurz Inne und sah Hermine an, die ihn regungslos anstarrte. „Und spätestens seit dem Tag, als Ron Briannas Parsel-Fähigkeit zu Protokoll gab, haben sie angefangen ihn richtig unter Druck zu setzen. Versucht Einfluss zu nehmen auf die Erziehung der Kinder. Sie haben ihm immer wieder eingeschärft, dass seine Familie das Böse in sich trage. Dass es in seiner Frau vielleicht nur deshalb nicht zum Ausbruch gekommen sei, weil sie in einer Muggle-Familie aufgewachsen sei. Sie haben ihm angeraten die Kinder frühzeitig in die richtige Richtung zu lenken. Mit harter Hand. Am besten nicht mit seiner Frau darüber zu sprechen. Anfangs hat Ron sich ganz offensichtlich gegen diese Behauptungen und diese Einmischungen gewehrt. Es steht in den Akten… mit Zitaten. Aber dann scheint er sich irgendwann gefügt zu haben. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie im der Kündigung gedroht haben, oder ob er es tatsächlich irgendwann geglaubt hat."

Hermine sah ihn schweigend an. Tränen standen in ihren Augen. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Wollte sie ihre Vergangenheit nie in Ruhe lassen? Sollte sie ihr Leben lang für ihre Geburt zahlen? Was konnte sie für ihre Eltern? Was konnten ihre Kinder dafür? Und warum hatte Ron sich darauf eingelassen? „Warum hat er nie etwas gesagt? Warum hat er mir nie vertraut?"

Harry schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Genauso wenig wie ich weiß, warum er nicht mir darüber gesprochen hat. Ich dachte immer wir seien Freunde, die einander vertrauen."

Hermine rückte ihren Stuhl näher an Harrys und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es tat, um sich zu trösten, oder ihn. „Harry, wieso haben wir nie gemerkt, dass etwas vorgefallen ist? Ich meine… vielleicht bin ich doch Schuld, dass unsere Beziehung zerbrochen ist. Ich… ich war immer so beschäftigt mit mir selbst… und mit den Kindern. Vielleicht hab ich viel zu wenig danach gesehen, was mit Ron ist. Ich habe mich immer darauf verlassen, dass er der Stärkere ist, dass er unsere Familie schützt. Dabei hätte er selbst Schutz gebraucht."

Harry strich ihr zärtlich durchs Haar. „Hermine, du kannst dir nicht die Schuld dafür geben, dass Ron nicht bereit war mit dir zu reden. Ich glaube es war eher die Angst davor, dass jemand die Wahrheit über seine Familie erfahren könnte. Dass das seine Familie zerstören könnte. Dabei hat gerade sein Schweigen und sein Umgang mit den Kindern mehr kaputt gemacht, als alle öffentliche Kritik, alle Blicke und aller Schrecken über euren Familienhintergrund es je gekonnt hätten."

Hermine blinzelte eine Träne fort. „Er muss so schrecklich einsam gewesen sein."

„Sind wir das nicht alle, Hermine. Vor allem du."

Hermine nickte zaghaft. „Ja… ja wahrscheinlich sind wir das alle. Dabei müsste ich wissen, warum… warum jemand schweigt. Wie es sich anfühlt niemanden vertrauen zu können. Ich… Hätte ich es ihm nicht ansehen müssen?"

„Sieht man es dir an, Hermine? Nein. Ich habe damals auch nicht gemerkt, wie schwer alles auf dir lag. In unserem letzten Schuljahr. Und bis zu deinem und Rons Streit, wusste ich auch nicht, dass du noch immer ein Geheimnis mit dir herum trägst. Ich hätte es nicht gedacht, nicht erwartet. So glücklich, wie du und Ron immer waren."

Hermine presste sich fester an Harry, nahm seine Hand. „Ich… wir haben uns so auseinander gelebt. Wir alle. Das Trio… Harry"

Harry lachte leise auf. „Ja, leider. Molly nennt das Erwachsen werden."

Hermine löste sich von Harry und sah ihn an. „Es… es war gut, dass du mir das mit Ron erzählt hast… Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass wir miteinander reden."

„Was hast du vor?"

„Ich werde ihm einen Brief schreiben und um ein Gespräch bitten."

„Das ist eine gute Idee." Langsam stand Harry von seinem Platz auf. „Dann mach dich am besten gleich an die Arbeit, bevor du es dir noch mal anders überlegst… außerdem habe ich jetzt ein Date." Harry grinste Hermine an und kicherte leise.

„Ein Date?" Hermine zog ihre rechte Augenbraue hoch und für einen Moment verstummte Harrys Lachen. Welche Ähnlichkeit ihr Gesichtsausdruck mit dem von Snape haben konnte…

„Dein Fräulein Tochter hat mich sehr bestimmt darauf hingewiesen, dass ich mir bei unserem Gespräch bitte nicht all zu viel Zeit lassen soll. Sie warte nämlich oben in ihrem Zimmer und erwartet, dass ich dort ganz, ganz schnell hinkomme", prustete Harry los und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Fast, wie der ungestüme Junge, der er einmal gewesen war.

Hermines Brief war kurz. Nur eine Notiz mit der Bitte um ein Gespräch. Mit dem Hinweis, das die Kinder ihn vermissten. Die Eule kam noch am selben Tag mit Rons Antwort zurück: Hermines ungeöffnetem Brief.

19. Malfoy III.

„Vielleicht bin ich doch schuld…", sagte sie leise, „wenn ich ihm nur zugehört hätte. Wenn ich nur auf ihn aufgepasst hätte, dann wäre es vielleicht nie so weit gekommen, Molly." Hermine sah ihre Schwiegermutter aus traurigen Augen an.

Molly starrte bloß auf die Tischplatte. „Ich werde mit ihm reden, Hermine. Es geht so nicht weiter. Er hat eine Verantwortung für die Kinder und nach allem, was vorgefallen ist, sollte er sich langsam überlegen, wie er sich das in Zukunft vorstellt. Er kann dich nicht ewig mit den Kindern allein lassen."

„Vielleicht kann ich ihn sogar etwas verstehen…"

Molly sah Hermine mit einem Blick an, der ihren Söhnen stets den Schreck in die Glieder gejagt hatte. Mollys vorwurfsvoller, erzieherischer Blick, der auch Hermines Kindern schon das Fürchten gelehrt hatte. „Komm ja nicht auf die Idee, dich auch noch dafür verantwortlich zu fühlen, Hermine. Ronald ist ein erwachsener Mann und selbst für das verantwortlich, was er tut… auch wenn Mütter das nur schwerlich begreifen… nicht wahr? ER muss das jetzt in Ordnung bringen, nicht du."

„Mama!" Hermine schloss genervt die Augen.

„Was ist Brianna?"

„Mama, Godrik hat gesagt, dass meine Schlange hässlich ist. Mach, dass er das nicht mehr sagt!" Brianna stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und starrte Hermine wütend an. Ihre roten Locken kräuselten sich um das Kleinmädchen-Gesicht.

„Och, Brianna… ich unterhalte mich gerade mit Molly…"

„Ich will aber, dass Godrik damit aufhört!" Wieder stampfte das Mädchen wütend mit dem Fuß auf, während ihre Augen kleine Blitze aussandten. Hermine musste grinsen, zu sehr erinnerte sie ihre Tochter an ein kleines wütendes Männchen aus einem Muggle-Märchen.

„MAMA!"

„Kümmer dich doch selber darum, dass dein Bruder dich nicht mehr ärgert!" Mollys scharfe Stimme ließ Brianna zusammen zucken. Fassungslos starrte sie ihre Großmutter an.

„Aber…", stieß sie hervor.

„Was aber?" Brianna schob die Unterlippe vor und kniff die Augen zusammen. Aber Molly blieb völlig unbeeindruckt. „Also, Brianna: ich höre."

„Nichts", nuschelte sie und drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum, so dass ihre Locken wild durcheinander wirbelten. „GOOOOOODRIIIIIIIK!" Laut brüllend stürmte das Mädchen aus dem Zimmer.

Hermine barg ihr Gesicht in den Händen. „Dieses Mädchen macht mich noch wahnsinnig. Was Godrik viel zu ruhig ist, ist seine Schwester genau das Gegenteil…"

„Du darfst ihr nicht alles durchgehen lassen."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Deine Ruhe hätte ich gerne, Molly."

Molly lächelte sanft. „Ich nehme die Kinder heute mit. Dann kannst du in Ruhe deine Weihnachtseinkäufe tätigen."

„Danke", sagte Hermine leise, „dass du mich auch noch daran erinnern musst."

Molly schüttelte verwirrt ihren Kopf. „Ich dachte du freust dich auf den Einkauf…"

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen, atmete tief ein. „Hab ich auch. Bis Severus angeboten hat mit zu kommen. Er muss in der Stadt neue Zutaten für sein Labor kaufen… und jetzt… jetzt bin ich einfach nur noch nervös."

„MAMAAAA!" Hermine verkrampfte innerlich. Brianna war seit Tagen in einer ausgesprochen anstrengenden Phase, kämpfte ständig um Aufmerksamkeit.

„Was ist jetzt schon wieder los?"

Brianne kam mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht in die Wohnstube stolziert. „Onkel Severus ist da."

Hermine spürte wie ihr schwindelig wurde. Man könnte es als ihr erstes Date seit langem bezeichnen. Es war nichts besonderes, ein Besuch in der Winkelgasse. Aber Hermine spürte, dass ihr Herz zu rasen begann. Das erste Mal seit der Geburt von Eliza war sie mit Severus allein. Keine Chance ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ob er es geplant hatte?

„Ich wecke dann Eliza", flüsterte Molly, „und jetzt schau nicht so, sonst merkt er gleich, wie aufgeregt du bist… BRIANNA! Holst du Godrik? Und denkt an eure Sachen… Was ihr vergesst, bleibt hier." Molly rannte mit einer Wendigkeit aus dem Zimmer und hinter Brianna her, dass es Hermine erstaunte. Wie gerne hätte sie solche Nerven gehabt, wie Molly. Wäre so entspannt gewesen, bei allem was sie tat. Aber im Moment empfand sie ihr Leben nur als eines: Anstrengend.

„Bist du soweit?" Hermine zuckte zusammen. Severus Snape bewegte sich noch immer so leise, dass sie einfach nicht bemerkte, wie er das Zimmer betrat. Plötzlich war er da und Hermine verschlug es die Sprache. „Oder soll ich besser alleine gehen?" So kalt. War er kein bisschen nervös? Freute er sich nicht? Freute sie sich überhaupt?

Hermine räusperte sich und stand auf. „Natürlich… ich… ich hol… nur… nur…" Hermine stürmte an Snape vorbei in den Flur. Schwer atmend lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand. Oh, bei Merlin. Sie benahm sich wie ein verwirrter Teenager. Nur weil sie mit ihm einkaufen ging. Wie oft war sie ihm in der Schule begegnet und da war nichts. Rein gar nicht. Aber als er sie gefragt hatte, ob er sie nach London begleiten dürfe, da hatte sie die halbe Nacht nicht geschlafen. Sie hatte vor sich hingestarrt und auf das Klopfen ihres Herzens gehorcht. Es schlug so schnell – wie jetzt.

„Hermine?" Seine Stimme war so leise, dass sie im Gepolter der Kinder im oberen Stockwerk fast unter ging. „Was ist los?"

„Ni…ni… nichts ist… los", mit zittrigen Händen nahm sie ihren dunkelblauen Winterumhang vom Haken.

„Gut. Können wir, oder musst du noch auf die Kinder warten?"

„Nein… nein… wir können. Molly sorgt für sie. Und umso schneller wir weg kommen, desto besser… Brianna hat ihre anstrengende Phase. Sie würde nur nerven, ob sie mit darf."

Snape öffnete Hermine die Tür. „Dann komm."

Ein kalter Wind schlug ihnen entgegen. Der erste Schnee war bereits gefallen und schon wieder rieselte es fein vom Himmel herab. Hermine streckte die Hand aus, um eine Schneeflocke aufzufangen. Es kribbelte in ihrer Handfläche. Ob es auch so kribbeln würde, wenn es Severus Hand wäre, die sie genau dort berührte? In der Mitte ihrer Handinnenfläche.

Beschämt senkte sie den Blick. Wie konnte sie so denken? Nach all der Zeit, die sie ihn abgewiesen hatte, konnte sie jetzt nicht auf solche Ideen kommen.

„Am besten gehen wir runter zum Bahnhof, dort können wir apparieren." Snape ging los ohne darauf zu achten, ob Hermine ihm auch folgte. Gesenkten Hauptes schlich sie hinter ihm her. Fast kam sie sich wie eine Schülerin vor, die zu einer Strafarbeit bei dem verhasstesten Lehrer der Schule bestellt war. Ihr fröstelte. Sie wusste nicht, ob der kühlen Luft, oder seiner Kälte. Seiner Unnahbarkeit.

Plötzlich blieb sie stehen. Ein Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht. Snape sah es nicht, drehte sich nicht zu ihr um. Er ging schweigend weiter. Hier hatte er ihr damals versprochen, dass er ihr verzeihen würde. Er hatte sie davor bewahrt in der winterliche Kälte zu erfrieren. Wie oft hatte er sie gerettet? Wie oft war er da gewesen? Und wie oft hatte sie es als eine Selbstverständlichkeit betrachtet? Sie hatte sich niemals bedankt und hatte ihm niemals gesagt wie viel ihr das alles bedeutet hatte…

„Was ist? Es ist ziemlich kalt und ich würde gerne noch heute in London ankommen." Wusste er tatsächlich nicht warum sie angehalten hatte? Woran sie dachte?

Natürlich wusste er es. Unwillkürlich hatte er seine Schritte beschleunigt, als er die Wegmarke erkannte. Damals hatte sie ihn verletzt, wie so oft. Er wollte nicht noch einmal daran erinnert werden.

Sie hatte es ihm unmissverständlich spüren lassen, dass er in ihrem Leben keinen Platz hatte. Er hatte gehofft, dass es mit ihm zusammen hing, dass sie nach Hogsmead gezogen war. Aber schon nach kürzester Zeit hatte er gemerkt, dass sie sich immer weiter von ihm entfernte. Die zärtliche Nähe, die er in seinem Haus gespürt hatte, war verschwunden. Sie war kalt wie der Schnee. Eine Eisprinzessin.

„Severus?" Ihre Stimme war plötzlich ganz sanft und für einen Augenblick zögerte er. War es falsch ihr mit eben so einer Kälte zu begegnen? Ja, er hatte sie gefragt, ob er sie begleiten dürfe. Sie hatte gezögert, dann zugestimmt. Und er hatte sofort gemerkt, dass es ihr nicht Recht war. Aber da war es zu spät einen Rückzieher zu machen.

„Weißt du nicht, was das für ein Platz ist?" flüsterte sie und plötzlich legte sich ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Er hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass er stehen geblieben war. Ein Finger glitt durch sein dunkles Haar. Weiß, wie das Eis, das in Zapfen von den Bäumen herab hing.

Ruckartig drehte er sich um. „Ich weiß, was das für ein Platz ist, Hermine", stieß er scharf hervor. Er sah wie sie sich schmerzhaft auf die Lippen bis. Ihre Hand zuckte ein Stück zurück, doch dann glitt sie tiefer in sein Haar. Severus Snape spürte, wie er erbebte. Zitterte. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, dass sie erneut sein Herz brach. Warum tat sie das? Wieso näherte sie sich ihm, um ihn dann doch nur wieder fort zu stoßen. „Was willst du?" Seine Stimme klang lang nicht so fest, wie er es beabsichtigt hatte.

„Ich", wisperte sie, „ich habe mich nie dafür bedankt… für alles, was du für mich getan hast."

Snape schluckte schwer.

„Es tut mir so leid", hauchte sie und plötzlich kullerte eine Träne ihre Wange hinab.

Mit offenem Mund starrte er sie an. „Was… was tust du, Hermine? Ich…"

Ihre Finger wanderten über seine Lippen. Mit einem festen Griff umfasst er plötzlich ihr Handgelenk und schob sie von sich. „Tu das nicht", sagte er, „tu das nicht!"

Sie sah ihn traurig an und dann lächelte sie. „Ich weiß, dass ich kein Recht dazu habe. Ich weiß, dass… ich hab dich zurück gewiesen. Aber… aber, als du mich gefragt hast, ob du mitkommen kannst. Severus… ich hab mich so gefreut… und mich so gefürchtet… Ich hab die halbe Nacht nicht geschlafen… und seit heute morgen zittern meine Hände… hier!" Sie streckte ihm ihre weißen, weichen Handflächen entgegen. Tatsächlich waren sie am Beben.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum Hermine? Du hast mir doch sehr eindeutig zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich in deinem Leben nur eine Randfigur bin."

Hastig trat sie einen Schritt näher, hielt dann wieder inne. „Ich… Oh Gott, was tu ich eigentlich?... Es… ich will doch gar nicht, dass du eine Randfigur bist. Aber es war so viel. Die Arbeit, die Kinder… ich… es war doch alles so viel…"

Er lächelte spöttisch. „Ich habe dir angeboten dir zu helfen."

Hilflos hob sie die Hände, ließ sie dann sofort wieder sinken. „Ich hätte deine Hilfe nicht annehmen können. Ich… ich weiß doch warum du es tust… und … es hätte doch mehr als nur das bedeutet…ich… ich war noch nicht bereit dafür…"

Was versuchte sie ihm zu sagen? Was spielte sie für ein Spiel? Snape spürte das Zittern seiner Glieder, den viel zu schnellen Herzschlag. Er wollte das alles nicht. Nicht schon wieder ein Spiel, das nach ihren Regeln verlief. „Und jetzt Hermine? Jetzt bist du bereit dafür? Oder was?" Seine Stimme klang hölzern.

„Ich weiß nicht, Severus… aber… aber ich würde… würde es gerne versuchen. Glaub ich… ich meine: Könnten wir das heute… nicht als einen Anfang betrachten?"

„Nein."

Hermine blinzelte erschrocken, starrte dann auf ihre Fußspitzen. „Nein?"

„Hermine, ich bin nicht bereit mich wieder auf dieses Spiel einzulassen."

Plötzlich fiel sie ihm um den Hals, bettete ihren Kopf an seine Brust. War wieder das junge Mädchen, in das er sich verliebt hatte. Und da war er wieder: Ihr Geruch. Ihr honigsüßer Geruch nach frischen Früchten. Er erspürte wie er sich verlor. Spürte, dass alle guten Vorsätze nichts mehr bedeuteten. Mit zittrigen Fingern umschloss er ihren Körper, presste sie an sich. Seine Hände glitten durch ihr Haar. Und plötzlich schaute sie ihn an. Haselnussbraune Augen mit goldenen Perlen darin. Und einem Leuchten, das er seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Ihre Lippen umspielten ein zartes Lächeln. Er spürte wie sie erschauderte unter seinem Blick. Vorsichtig beugte er sich herab. Er wusste, dass er ein großes Wagnis einging. Aber er konnte nicht anders. Nicht in diesem Moment. Als seine Lippen ihren warmen Mund berührten, spürte er, wie sie erschauderte. Aber sie zuckte nicht zurück. Presste sich sogar noch fester an seinen Körper. Erwiderte seinen Kuss mit ebenso stürmischer Leidenschaft. Ihre Zunge spielte mit seiner und die Süße ihrer Lippen betäubten seine Sinne. Sie rang nach Atem, als er endlich ihren Kuss unterbrach. Und ihre Augen leuchteten noch immer. Noch mehr. Und da begriff er, dass es dieses Mal tatsächlich etwas anderes war.

„Nur noch diese eine Tüte… bitte!" Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an. Er lächelte zaghaft.

„Ich verstehe: Du brauchtest also nur einen Gepäckträger."

Hermine stieß ihm scherzhaft in die Seite. „Hör auf", sagte sie lachend und steuerte dann zielstrebig auf das nächste Geschäft zu. Florish und Botts. Ausgerechnet ein Buchladen. Snape stöhnte auf: Das konnte dauern.

„Bezaubernd", war alles, was er hervor brachte.

„Lucius, jetzt sei bitte ehrlich…" Narzissa Malfoy drehte sich vor dem Spiegel hin und her. Sie betrachtete sich in dem schwarzen Seidenkleid. Es war eng und betonte ihre feinen, weichen Kurven. Das Licht ließ das Gewebe silbrig glänzen.

„Ich bin ehrlich: Bezaubernd!" Mit verschränkten Armen stand er da und sah sie an. Nur sie!

„Und welches soll ich nehmen? Das, oder das andere? Oder das davor?" Narzissa sah ihn fasst flehentlich an. Wie sie es hasste, wenn ihr alle Kleider, die sie anprobiert hatte, passten und auch noch gefielen. Sie konnte sich dann nie entscheiden.

„Nimm sie alle."

Narzissa verdrehte die Augen. „Jetzt sei einmal ernst, Lucius!"

Er lachte auf. „Ich bin ernst, Liebes. Nimm sie alle!"

In einer etwas abseits gelegenen Ecke rieb sich die Verkäuferin die Hände. DAS waren Kunden, wie sie es mochte.

Snape lehnte eine geschlagene Stunde an der Eingangstür des Buchladens. Eine Stunde. Dabei hatte Hermine in Hogwarts jede Gelegenheit in Büchern zu stöbern. Schließlich war die Schule unter anderem bekannt für ihre große und umfassende Bücherei. Nicht, dass er etwas gegen Buchläden hatte, er stöberte selber gerne in den neuesten Werken. Aber eine Stunde? Lächelnd kam sie auf ihn zu und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

„Ich hab sonst nie die Gelegenheit in Ruhe in ein paar Büchern zu stöbern. Brianna…"

Er nickte bloß in ihre Richtung. Streckte dann die Hand aus, um ihr die nächste Tüte abzunehmen. Und bereute es sogleich. „Was zum Teufel ist denn da drin?"

Hermine kicherte „Schwer?" Lachend biss sie sich auf die Lippen.

Für das Lachen verzieh er ihr sogar, dass sie ihn als Packesel benutzte. Obwohl ihm nichts größere Sorgen bereitete, als dass jemand sehen konnte, wie er wie der letzte Trottel hinter ihr her rannte, sich von einem Geschäft ins nächste schleppen ließ und…

„Was steht als nächstes auf dem Programm?"

Hermine zog eine Liste aus ihrem Umhang. „Brianna braucht dringen einen neuen Mantel. Sie wächst im Moment so wahnsinnig schnell, dass ich ihr jeden Monat neue Sachen kaufen könnte. Ich würde sagen, das Kleidergeschäfte an der Ecke steht an."

„Ist das dann alles?"

Hermine legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Fast", wisperte sie und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Es war so schnell dahin gehaucht, dass der Kuss schon wieder vorbei war, ehe Snapes Haut es wirklich realisierte. Sie hatte ihn tatsächlich in aller Öffentlichkeit geküsst. Er starrte sie an. Sie lachte. So unbeschwert.

„Komm", sagte sie.

Klimpernd ließ Lucius Malfoy die Münzen auf den Tisch an der Kasse fallen. „Stimmt so", sagte er kühl.

„Oh… Sir… danke Sir." Die junge Verkäuferin sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Das war viel Trinkgeld. So viel, wie sie sonst in einer ganzen Woche nicht bekam.

„Du hast sie tatsächlich alle gekauft?" Narzissa hakte sich bei ihrem Mann unter.

„Natürlich. Schließlich sind wir auf einen Empfang eingeladen und Jule steht auch vor der Tür."

Narzissa sah ihn lange und ausgiebig an. „Du bist so anders geworden, Lucius. So… ich weiß nicht."

Er strich ihr eine silbrige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Lucius Malfoy wusste, was sie meinte. Zuvorkommend. Sanft. Ja, er gab sich alle Mühe ihr das zu geben, was ihr in der vergangenen Zeit gefehlt hatte. Versuchte die Wunden zu schließen. Aber manchmal wurde ihm das alles zu viel. Wenn sie ihre Kälte zu lange tauen ließ und die warme sanfte Frau sich zu lange an ihn klammerte. Er war das nicht gewohnt. Nicht von ihr.

„Woran denkst du?"

„Ähm", er sah sie mit verkrampftem Lächeln an, „ich überlegte, was noch zu besorgen ist, wenn wir schon einmal in London sind."

„Geschenke für Draco", flötete Narzissa und Lucius erbleichte.

Er hatte ihn besucht, seinen Sohn. Und dessen Familie. Ja, seine Enkelin war ein niedliches kleines Mädchen mit silberblondem Haar. Ganz Malfoy. Was man von Dracos Frau nicht gerade behaupten konnte. Klein, zierlich und ein bisschen schüchtern. Er war froh, dass seine Enkelin nicht das aschbraune Haar ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte. Auch wenn er sich eingestehen musste, dass Dracos Frau sehr feine, fast schöne Gesichtszüge hatte.

„Kommst du jetzt, Lucius?"

Etwas ärgerlich sah er sie an. Versuchte sie tatsächlich ihm Befehle zu erteilen. Aber was sollte er machen, sie war eine Frau. Und Frauen beim Einkaufen… Warum war er eigentlich mitgekommen?

Er zog seine Frau in seinen Arm. Wenn er schon mit ihr mitging, dann zu diesem Preis: Jeder sollte sehen, dass er seine Frau zurück erobert hatte. Dass er kein einsamer, verlassener Mann war. Er war das Familienoberhaupt und würde es immer sein. Es würde das Gerede beenden, endlich ihre lästernden Mäuler stopfen. Arm in Arm verließen sie das Geschäft.

Snape eilte hinter Hermine her, als sie plötzlich stehen blieb. „Nein"; stieß sie leise hervor und trat drei Schritte zurück. Sie griff nach Snapes Hand und presste sie so fest, dass es schmerzte.

„Was?..." Und dann sah er, was sie so hatte zurück schrecken lassen. Alles, was er wahrnahm, war Lucius´ elendige Fratze. Sein Grinsen und die Art, wie er Narzissa im Arm hielt. So selbstzufrieden. Hatte Snape bis dahin geglaubt zu wissen, wie sich Hass anfühlt, so sah er sich getäuscht. Nie zuvor hatte er ein Gefühl empfunden, wie in diesem Moment. Er spürte, wie die Wut sein Blut zum Kochen brachte und er instinktiv nach seinem Stab griff. Er würde ihn töten. Hier und jetzt. Er würde es beenden, Hermine von den Schatten befreien und die Welt von einem Dämonen.

„Nicht", sagte sie leise und drückte seinen Arm zärtlich herab.

„Lass mich", stieß er voller Wut hervor. Er musste es tun. Er musste es einfach. Es würde endlich enden.

„Severus, bitte", sanft schmiegte sie sich an ihn, „bleib. Tu das nicht."

„Ich… ich bring ihn um…"

Sie klammerte sich an ihn. „Severus, bitte lass uns gehen. Nach Hause."

Er hörte nicht ihr Flehen, sondern nur das Rauschen in seinem Ohr. Er würde ihn töten – Lucius Malfoy würde endlich die Strafe empfangen, die er verdiente.

„Severus!" Ihre Stimme war plötzlich hart und bestimmend.

Er sah auf sie herab, sah die Tränen in ihren Augen. „Tu, das nicht", sagte sie wieder, „stürz dich nicht ins Unglück, stürz uns nicht ins Unglück… bitte!"

Snape verzog das Gesicht, umklammerte seinen Stab fester. Lange war es her, dass er so die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Er wollte töten. Er wollte töten. Er wusste, wie das ging. Er hatte es zuvor getan… er konnte es wieder. „Er hat es verdient", stieß er hervor.

„Ich weiß", flüsterte sie, „wer könnte das besser beurteilen, als ich, Severus. Vielleicht wird er eines Tages dafür bezahlen, aber nicht hier und heute. Und nicht durch deine Hand. Severus, bitte, lass uns gehen. Bring mich hier fort. Bitte!"

Er starrte sie an. Das Blut rauschte und rauschte. Dröhnte so laut. Aber ihre Stimme war so sanft, so zärtlich… Langsam steckte er den Stab fort. Er hasste es das zu tun. Schwach zu sein. Sie nicht beschützen zu können.

„Danke", sagte sie leise.

Sie hatte es sich so andres vorgestellt. Dass sie schreien würde und weinen, nicht, dass sie so ruhig bleiben würde. Sie fürchtete ihn nicht. Hasste ihn. Aber nicht so sehr, dass sie ihn sterben sehen wollte. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. So, als würde sie einen Schatten aus der Vergangenheit erblickte. Einen Schatten, der nicht real war. Sie nicht berührte. Oder doch? Es tat weh. Das konnte sie nicht leugnen. Aber es war nicht so schlimm, dass sie besinnungslos davon wurde. Es traf sie nicht so hart, wie sie selbst es gedacht hatte.

Severus raste. Sie konnte es spüren, sah die Röte auf seinen Wangen, den Hass in seinen Augen. Und alles, was sie wollte war, dass er an ihrer Seite blieb und keinen dummen Fehler beging. Sie würden ihn wegen Mordes anklagen. Und nach allem, was sie über die Aktivitäten im Ministerium wusste, konnte das alles keinen guten Ausgang nehmen. Selbst wenn die Richter von ihrer Vergewaltigung erfuhren, es würde Kreise geben, die die Schuld für Severus´ Tat bei ihr suchen würden. Der Beginn des Bösen. So würden sie es sehen.

Nein, es war nicht Lucius Malfoys´ Anwesenheit, die an ihrer Seele riss. Es war die Tatsache, dass er Narzissa in seinem Arm hielt. Dass er lächelte. Es schmerzte sie zu erkennen, dass seine Tat ihr ganzes Leben verändert hatte und Lucius einfach so weiter machen konnte, wie bisher. Die Erkenntnis, dass er fast ihr Leben zerstört hatte und selbst nicht ein bisschen litt, war ein Schlag. Sie hatte gehofft, dass er dafür wenigstens in Einsamkeit leben musste, dass er wenigstens einen kleinen Preis dafür zahlen musste. Die Alltäglichkeit der Situation war das Schlimmste.

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen, Severus. Wir haben heute genug… genug eingekau… gesehen", wisperte sie.

Hermine konnte spüren, wie er erneut verkrampft, doch dann nickte er und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter.

„Geht es", fragte er leise, „ich meine… ist… ist alles in Ordnung…" Seine Stimme war wieder weich geworden, fast schüchtern.

„Lass uns einfach gehen."

Er nickte. Fast schleichend gingen sie um die nächste Ecke. Dann apparierten sie.

Lucius Malfoy küsste Narzissa auf die Stirn, dann blickte er auf. Für einen Moment glaubte er einen Mann in schwarzen Roben zu sehen und daneben eine junge Frau. Wunderschön mit goldenen Locken. Hermine. Er blinzelte. Sah noch einmal in die Richtung. Doch da war nichts. Eine Sinnestäuschung. Eine kleine enttäuschte Hoffnung. Wie gerne hätte er sie noch mal gesehen.

Narzissa blickte unsicher zu Lucius. Nein, das war keine Spur der Erkenntnis. Erleichtert senkte sie den Blick. Sie war froh, dass ihr Mann nicht das gleiche gesehen hatte, wie sie.

20. Liebe mich!

Hermine saß schweigend neben ihm auf dem Sofa. Ab und zu sah sie verunsichert zu ihm herüber. Er hatte gefürchtet, dass sie zusammen brechen würde, sobald sich die Haustür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. Aber nichts dergleichen war geschehen. Sie war vollkommen ruhig geblieben. Vielleicht war das das erste Mal, dass er begriff wie sehr sie sich im vergangenen Jahr verändert hatte.

„Bleibst du heute Nacht", fragte sie leise.

Snape blinzelte, starrte sie dann an. Hatte er es richtig gehört? Hatte sie ihn gefragt, ob er blieb? So viel Nähe?

„Bleibst du?" fragte sie wieder und dann beugte sie sich zu ihm herüber. Zärtlich begann sie seinen Hals zu küssen, die oberen Knöpfe seiner Robe zu öffnen.

Snape spürte, wie die Gänsehaut über seinen ganzen Körper schoss. Ein Kribbeln. Eine Hitze, die er sonst nur noch in seinen Träumen erlebte. Träumte er?

„Hermine", wisperte er leise, „was… was tust du da."

„Schhhhh…", hauchte sie und streifte seine Robe hinunter, begann die Knöpfe seinen Untergewandes zu öffnen. Ein kalter Windhauch streifte seine Brust, als sie auch dieses beiseite schob. Sie kniete vor ihm, während sie seine Brust küsste, seinen Buch. Ihre Hände glitten über seine Haut.

Snapes Hände griffen in ihr Haar, er warf seinen Kopf zurück. Ihm schwindelte. Nichts war mehr real, nicht der Raum, nicht der Tag… nur sie war real. Sie und ihre Küsse. Sein Atem ging schwer. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Wollte sie. Wollte sie so sehr!

Für einen Moment hatte sie an ihrem eigenen Verstand gezweifelt. In dem Augenblick, als sie angefangen hatte ihn zu küssen. Sie wusste nicht einmal warum sie es tat. Aber die Sehnsucht war so groß, das Verlangen seine Wärme zu spüren und zu testen, ob sich seine Haut so gut anfühlte, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Es war viel… viel besser. Sie lauschte auf seinen Atem, während sie seine Hat mit Küssen bedeckte, mit ihrer Zunge an seinen Brustwarzen spielte. Sie wusste, dass das die einzige Möglichkeit war die Schatten endgültig zu vertreiben. Nur so würde der Schmerz besseren Erinnerungen weichen. Sie wollte das, was sie schon vor vielen Jahren hätte tun sollen. Mit zittrigen Händen öffnete den Verschluss seiner Hose.

Als ihre Hand zwischen seine Beine glitt, glaubte Snape den Verstand zu verlieren. Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. Gierig suchte er ihre Lippen zu schmecken. Ihr Atmem war so schwer, wie seiner. Ihr Duft so süß. Ihr Geschmack wie Honig. Sie presste ihren Körper an den seinen…

Es war nicht richtig!

Er sollte nicht hier sein!

Er sollte sich nicht auf dieses Spiel einlassen!

Sie würde ihn hinterher wieder verstoßen! Verstoßen in eine noch schrecklicher Einsamkeit, als alle davor. Eine Einsamkeit, die einmal die Hoffnung gekostet hatte, um sie dann in der Finsternis zu verlieren.

„Ich will dich fühlen", hauchte sie in sein Ohr.

Ein wohliger Schmerz durchzuckte ihn bei diesen Worten.

„Liebe mich! Severus… bitte liebe mich!"

Er schloss die Augen. Wie sehr hatte er sich das erseht. Und plötzlich konnte er das nicht mehr… wollte das nicht mehr. Er wusste es war ein Traum, der sehr schnell enden würde.

Snape umfasste ihre Handgelenke und schob sie vorsichtig von sich. „Nein… Hermine… Lass das, bitte", seine Stimme war fast flehentlich.

„Aber warum?"

Er senkte den Blick und begann mit fiebrigem Griff seine Kleidung zu richten.

„Ich dachte du… du würdest es auch wollen", Tränen standen in ihren Augen während sie sprach.

Schweigend schloss er den letzten Knopf.

„Severus… bitte sag was…"

Er konnte nicht. Es war zu schmerzhaft sie so nach Liebe flehen zu hören. Und fast wäre es ihr gelungen ihn umzustimmen. Fast hätte er auf die Stimme seines Körpers, das Pochen seines Blutes gehört und hätte getan, was sie verlangte. Er wäre ihr Liebhaber geworden und hätte die blutenden Wunden gänzlich aufgerissen.

„Severus…" Sie setzte sich auf das Sofa. Er konnte sehen, dass ihr Körper noch immer vor Erregung bebte.

„Es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die alles andere als fest klang.

Schneller als nötig stand er auf und ging in Richtung der Tür.

„Aber warum?"

„Glaub mir: Es ist besser", flüsterte er ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Hätte er es getan, wäre er umgedreht, hätte sie noch einmal in den Arm genommen. Hätte sie für immer umarmt. Er konnte nicht, wollte sich nicht schon wieder in ihr verlieren.

Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

Fassungslos starrte Hermine vor sich hin. Sie hatte ihm alles angeboten, was er sich all die Jahre ersehnt hatte. Sie hatte alle Schatten hinter sich gelassen. Sie war bereit gewesen für ihn. Und er hatte sie einfach stehen lassen, Severus war einfach gegangen. Und er hatte ihr nicht einmal eine Erklärung gegeben. Nicht einmal das.

21. Stille

„FLINT!" Der Junge mit dem rabenschwarzem Haar und dem blassen Gesicht wurde noch kleiner, als er es so schon gewesen war.

„Ja, Sir?" wisperte er leise.

„Welche Farbe sollte der Trank in diesem Stadium haben?" Snape kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte den Jungen an. Die Schüler hatten schnell begriffen, dass er heute in einer besonders üblen Laune war.

„Ge…ge…gelb?" Der Junge hielt sich krampfhaft an der Tischkante fest.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Sind sie sich da sicher Mister Flint?"

„Ne…ne…nein."

„Nein, was?" Snapes Stimme war ganz ruhig, aber so kühl und lauernd, dass alle Schüler des 4. Klasse ihre Köpfe einzogen.

„Nein, Sir."

Snape schnaufte laut auf. „GRÜN, Mister Flint. Der Trank sollte grün sein. Und jetzt löschen Sie das Feuer unter ihrem Kessel und kippen Sie das Zeug weg, bevor es uns noch allen um die Ohren fliegt."

Jacobus Flint atmete auf, als Snape sich endlich umdrehte und sich langsam von seinem Tisch entfernte. Doch genau in diesem Moment wirbelte er erneut herum. „Nachsitzen. Morgen um acht in meinem Büro. Und die ganze Klasse schreibt mir einen Aufsatz über die Wichtigkeit der richtigen Dosierung von Zutaten. Fünf Seiten! Bedanken Sie sich bei Mister Flint…"

Selbstzufrieden schritt Snape zu seinem Pult zurück, während die ganz Klasse in Wispern und Stöhnen ausbrach. Jacobus Flint verbarg nur seinen Kopf in seinen Händen. DAS war die schlimmste Tränkestunde seit langem.

„Ahhh, Hermine…" Albus Dumbledore lächelte breit als Hermine sein Büro betrat. Es hatte sich seit den Tagen ihrer eigenen Schulzeit nicht verändert. Das Büro nicht, aber Dumbledore war alt geworden. Er leitete zwar noch die Schule, aber seinen Sessel verließ er kaum noch. Das Gehen fiel ihm schwer. Manche sagten er würde nicht mehr lange leben. Und als Hermine ihn sah, wusste sie, dass diejenigen wahrscheinlich Recht hatten. Hermine hatte ihn lange nicht mehr gesehen. Eigentlich seit ihrer Trennung von Ron.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen", sagte sie leise.

Dumblebor deutete auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber. „Setz dich doch." Und plötzlich war es als sei sie wirklich in die Tage ihrer Schulzeit zurück versetzt. Hermine ließ sich langsam auf den Stuhl herab gleiten.

„Sir?"

Dumbledore lachte leise und dabei funkelten seine Augen, wie sie es immer getan hatten auch wenn sie jetzt in noch tieferen Falten verborgen lagen. Plötzlich wurde er sehr ernst. „Ich denke du weißt, warum ich dich her gebeten habe?"

„Nein, Sir…" Sie wusste es tatsächlich nicht.

Dumbeldore zupfte etwas verlegen an den Falten seiner dunkelroten Robe.

„Nun… Hermine, es geht so nicht weiter. Gleub mir ich weiß sehr wohl, was alles zwischen dir und Severus vorgefallen ist. Ich weiß auch, dass ihr zwei euch nie eine wirkliche Chance gegeben habt. Aber das muss nicht für immer so bleiben…"

Hermine erblasste. Versuchte Dumbledore sich in ihr Beziehungsleben einzumischen? „ich weiß nicht worauf Sie hinaus wollen…"

„Oh doch, das weißt du sehr gut", Dumbledore unterbrach sie ungewöhnlich scharf. Doch gleich darauf wurde seine Stimme ganz sanft. „ich weiß, dass das Leben dir mehr abverlangt hat, als den meisten von uns. Aber lass das endlich hinter dir. Severus ist in einer schrecklichen Laune. Wenn er Liebeskummer hat… ich weiß doch das bei dir auch Gefühle sind…"

„Er ist doch weg gelaufen", stieß sie heftig hervor.

Erstaunt blickte Dumbledore über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg. „Ich dachte…"

„Dass ich ihn fortgeschickt habe. Nein! ER hat mich einfach stehen lassen. Und dieses Mal… dieses mal weiß ich wirklich nicht warum."

Ein Lächeln glitt über Dumbeldores Gesicht. „Er fürchtet nichts mehr, als verletzt zu werden."

„Aber ich werde ihn nicht verletzen… nicht mehr." Sie war sich so sicher. So sicher. Ihre Gefühle waren so stark, wie lange nicht mehr. Jede Faser ihres Körpers verlangte nach ihm.

Dumbledore blinzelte ihr verschmitzt zu. „Manchmal, Hermine… manchmal muss man einen Menschen zu seinem Glück zwingen…"

Als Severus Snape an diesem Abend seine Quartiere betrat, merkte er sofort, dass irgendetwas falsch war. Seine Instinkte hatten ihn noch nie betrogen. Wie hatte es jemandem gelingen können die Barrieren seines Gemachs zu durchdringen? Dumbledore konnte es. Aber Dumbledore konnte kaum noch laufen. Es war jemand anders. Sein Herz raste. Er war wachsam geworden seit seiner Zeit beim dunklen Lord. Seine ganzen Sinne spannten sich automatisch an. Langsam trat er in die Dunkelheit, zückte seinen Stab.

Doch bevor er ihn richtig hervor gezogen hatte, wurde er mit einem Expelliamus davon geschleudert. Snape selbst ging zu Boden. Mit einem grauenhaften Knacken schloss sich die Tür zu seinen Privaträumen. Snape erbebte. Hatte ihn die Vergangenheit eingeholt? Waren sie endlich gekommen, um den Verräter zu strafen. Eine Gestalt in schwarzem Umhang trat aus dem Schatten. Er konnte das Gesicht nicht sehen, nur der Stab der sich auf ihn richtete. Langsam beugte sich die Person zu ihm herab und sein Herz erstarrte.

22. Halte mich!

Ihre Augen glänzten, als sie die Robe herab streifte. Sie trug nichts darunter, nichts außer ihrer makellosen, reinen Haut. „Noch einmal läufst du mir nicht davon", wisperte sie.

Er starrte sie nur an. Seine Lippen zitterten. Vor Angst? Vor Erregung? Was tat diese Frau? „Du… du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt", stieß er hervor.

„Sinn der Sache", lachte sie leise während sie erneut ihren Stab schwang. Seine Kleider verschwanden. Er sah wie sie sich kurz auf die Lippe biss, dann beugte sie sich herunter und küsste seine Wange. „Soll ich wieder gehen?"

Er schloss die Augen. Nein! Nein! „Ich weiß nicht…" Seine Stimme war heiser und rau.

„Komm", hauchte sie und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Vorsichtig ergriff er sie und erhob sich vom Boden. Langsam führte sie ihn ins Schlafzimmer, ließ sich auf sein Bett gleiten und zog ihn mit sich herab. Sein Körper berührte den ihren und er konnte die Hitze spüren, die von ihrer Haut ausging. Seine hand berührte sie. Ihren nackten Bauch, ihre Brust. Seine Fingerspitzen fühlten jede Wölbung ihres Körpers. Sie erbebte.

Zitternd legte er sich neben sie, umfasste ihren Körper, küsste sie. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass das geschah. Dass sie gekommen war, wieder bei ihm lag. Seine Erregung wuchs mit jedem ihrer Atemstöße.

„Erinnerst du dich an das letzte Mal, als wir hier gelegen haben", wisperte sie, während sie ihre Hand über seine Brust gleiten ließ.

Er lachte auf. Die Laken hatten noch Tage danach nach ihr gerochen. Wieder und wieder hatte er sie eingeatmet. So wie jetzt. Ihre Süße. Die honigsüße reifer Früchte im Sommer.

„Schlaf mit mir", stieß sie hervor als er seine Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel gleiten ließ, „bitte." Fasst flehte sie ihn an.

Severus Snape glaubte den Verstand zu verlieren. Er konnte sich kaum zurück halten, wollte sie nur noch in ihrer vollen Reife spüren. Sie hatte sich kaum verändert in all der Zeit. Weiblicher war sie geworden mit weicheren Rundungen. Die letzten Spuren des jungen Mädchens waren einer betörenden Weiblichkeit gewichen.

Er erhob sich und beugte sich über sie, küsste ihren Hals. Er konnte ihren erwartungsvollen und zugleich ängstlichen Blick sehen. „Bist du dir sicher?"

Sie starrte ihn an. Nein, plötzlich war sie sich das ganz und gar nicht mehr. Sie wollte ihn… und wie sie ihn wollte. Sie wollte ihn in sich spüren, ihn endlich ganz besitzen. Und zugleich packte sie eine kalte Angst. Was, wenn die Erinnerung zurückkam?

„Hermine?... Wir müssen das nicht tun… nicht jetzt." Seine Stimme war so zärtlich, so erregt. Nein, sie konnte jetzt keinen Rückzieher mehr machen.

„Ich… ich will dich… spüren", wisperte sie und wandte zugleich den Blick ab. Seine Hand glitt durch ihr Haar. Er küsste sie.

„Du fürchtest die Erinnerung, nicht wahr."

Sie nickte.

„Gib mir deinen Stab!"

Plötzlich klang seine Stimme ganz gefasst und sachlich.

„Was…?"

„Vertrau mir!"

Zögernd griff sie nach dem Stab, den sie achtlos auf den Boden geworfen hatte und gab ihn Severus.

Ohne einen weiteren Augenblick abzuwarten richtete er ihn auf sie. „Legilimens!"

Wut ergriff sie. Wie konnte er nur? Doch dann wurde sie ganz ruhig. Sie konnte seine Gedanken, seine Gefühle spüren. Es war keine einseitige Gedankenverbindung, die er errichtet hatte. Er gestattete ihr auch seine Gefühle zu sehen. Sein tiefstes Inneres.

_Hab keine Angst. Ich werde dir helfen die Gedanken zurück zu drängen_. Sie konnte seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf hören. Zärtlich und sanft. Entspann dich.

Und dann drang er ihn sie ein. Sie spürte die Übelkeit und die Panik die sie ergriff. Sie sah nicht mehr den Mann über sich, der dort war, sondern blondes Langes Haar und eine fiese Grimasse, die….

Sie spürte ihn. Spürte seine Erregung. Oh bei Merlin, Severus ließ sie spüren, was er empfand. Sie hatte so etwas vorher noch nie getan… Sex während eine Gedankenverbindung existierte. Sie fühlte sich und ihn zugleich, vergaß die Schatten, spürte seine Haut, seine Bewegung in ihre. Und gleichzeitig fühlte sie sich selber, wie sie sich selbst noch nie gesehen hatte. Ihr Körper war elektrisiert und sie verlor sich. Immer tiefer glitt sie in die sinnliche Wahrnehmung.

_Ich liebe dich, Hermine._

Für einen Moment war da die Welle der Panik, die Angst und er glaubte er müsste abbrechen, was er begonnen hatte. Aber dann ließ er sie immer stärker fühlen, was er im gleichen Moment empfand. Es überdeckte die Schatten, dann vertrieb es sie. Sie verlor sich. Er konnte fühlen, wie sie eins wurden. Ihr Körper und ihr Geist verschmolzen.

Er bewegte sich immer schneller in ihr, Schweiß rann seine Stirn herab, vermischte sich mit ihrem. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, ihr Körper bebte. Er trieb sie immer weiter ins Vergessen, nahm sich selbst den Schmerz. Und dann explodierten sie.

Noch immer schwer atmend lag sie neben ihm „Halt mich, Severus, bitte halt mich fest." Ihr warmer Körper kuschelte sich in seinen Arm. Er lächelte und schloss seine Arme um sie. Ja, er würde sie halten. Halten und lieben. Bis zum Ende.

23. Epilog

Sie waren schon ein seltsames Paar: Der immer griesgrämige, strenge Tränkelehrer und die blutjunge, traumhaft schöne Mutter mit ihren drei Kindern. Es hatte gedauert, bis die Kinder es akzeptiert hatten. Dass sie ihren Vater nur selten sahen und dass Severus Snape dafür immer da war. Eliza kannte nichts anderes. Für sie war Snape der wirkliche Vater, Ron war wie ein weit entfernter Onkel. Brianne nahm alles wie es kam mit ihrem fröhlichen Gemüt und der ihr Inne wohnenden Wildheit. Nur Godrik blieb der schüchterne, kleine Junge. Auch als er älter wurde, verbrachte er seine Zeit lieber mit einem Stapel Bücher um sich, statt mit anderen Kindern zu spielen.

Godrik war ein brillanter Schüler, seine Einschulung ein Ereignis für die ganze Familie. Godrik wurde ein Teil des Hauses Slytherin, welch Ironie bei seinem Namen und wie passend bei seiner Ahnenreihe. Unter Lehrern war Godrik außerordentlich beliebt, hatten sie doch selten einen so wissbegierigen, fleißigen Schüler. Nur Hermine sorgte sich manchmal, ob er nicht zu still war und in seinem kleinen, klugen Kopf über zu viele Dinge nachdachte. Die anderen Schüler hatten Godrik anfangs gemieden. Severus Snape war der Überzeugung, dass er ihnen aus irgendeinem, Snape nicht ersichtlichen Grund Angst einjagte. Aber irgendwann hatte er einen kleinen, aber erlesenen Kreis von Schülern um sich gesammelt. Wissbegierige Kinder aus allen Hogwarts-Klassen, ja selbst über Häuser-Grenzen hinweg. Wenn auch die meisten der Schüler waschechte Slytherin waren.

Brianna war von ganz anderem Wesen. Der Sprechende Hut saß noch nicht ganz auf ihrem Kopf, als er schon Gryffindor brüllte und tatsächlich war sie darauf stolz wie ein Löwe. Mit ihrer impulsiven und gleichzeitig einfühlenden Art hatte sie schnell eine große Gruppe von Freunden um sich gesammelt. Mit ihren roten Haaren und ihren Ideen machte sie sogar ihren Onkeln Fred und George Konkurrenz. Während Godrik als Musterschüler alle Lehrer begeisterte, war Briannas Anwesenheit im Unterricht für manche Lehrer schon fast einen Grund einen Nervenzusammenbruch zu kriegen. Professor Severus Snape wäre fast verzweifelt, als er sie wegen Stören des Unterrichts zum Nachsitzen verdonnerte. Sie hatte ihn einfach angelacht, sich einfach geweigert Respekt zu zeigen und nichts störte Severus Snape mehr, als wenn ein Schüler seine Autorität untergrub. Aber was sollte er tun? Brianna war nun einmal Brianna. Nur ein einziger Lehrer war begeistert von dem jungen Mädchen: Hagrid! Noch nie war ihm ein Mensch begegnet, der eine genauso große Liebe für seltsame magische Kreaturen aufbrachte, wie er selbst es tat. Brianna war die erste. Selbst wütende Tiere brachte sie mit einer einfachen Handbewegung zum Schweigen. Es war der einzige Moment in der Brianna ihr wildes Gemüt ablegte und zu dem sanftesten Geschöpf wurde, das die Erde je erblickt hatte.

Eliza war Snapes große Liebe. Sie war das einzige der Kinder, dem er erlaubte ihm mitten in Hogwarts um den Arm zu fallen. Oft sah man den strengen Mann mit einem kleinen Mädchen an der Hand über die Wiesen von Hogwarts spazieren. Umso älter Eliza wurde, desto schöner wurde sie. Ein Mensch mit Engelsgesicht. Und schon in kürzester Zeit übertraf sie ihre Mutter an Schönheit. Und dennoch war Eliza das Kind, das Hermine die meisten Sorgen bereitete. Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob es mit ihrer eigenen Schwäche bei Elizas Geburt zusammen hing. Nicht, dass Eliza keine magischen Kräfte in sich getragen hätte. Manchmal, wenn sie wütend war oder traurig, dann geschahen unvorhersehbare Dinge. Aber es gelang Eliza einfach nicht ihre Magie unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Schließlich wurde sie offiziell als Squib eingestuft.

Hermine Weasley-Granger und Severus Snape waren glücklich. So glücklich, wie man es nach solch traurigen Zeiten nur irgendwie sein konnte. Manchmal waren dort die dunklen Tage in denen Snape nichts mehr fürchtete, als Hermine wieder zu verlieren. Tage in denen sie schwieg, Schmerzen im Körper hatte, manchmal Fieber oder Erbrechen. Aber diese Tage vergingen und ließen nur selten einen Schatten zurück.

Manchmal hatte Snape sich gefragt, wie es sein würde mit Hermine ein eigenes Kind zu bekommen und gleichzeitig war ihm schmerzlich bewusst, dass dies nie geschehen würde. Madam Pomfrey hatte dringend vor einer erneuten Schwangerschaft abgeraten. Und nie hätte er das riskiert.

Sie waren ein seltsames Paar und Snape war der seltsamste von beiden. Hermine gab weiter Nachhilfe-Stunden, schrieb nebenbei Abhandlungen über verschiedene Themen und begann irgendwann Nachhilfe-Lehrer auszubilden. Sie war erfolgreich. Snape hingegen hatte sich nach außen nie verwandelt. Er behandelte seine Schüler wie eh und je, war der Schatten, der plötzlich irgendwo auftauchte und Strafarbeiten verteilte, der Lehrer, der gerade den jüngeren Schülern den Schreck in die Glieder trieb. Als ehemaliger Todesser galt er nicht als eine Person, der man vertrauen konnte. Und viele verstanden nicht, wieso sich die junge Frau auf ihn eingelassen hatte. Nur Hermine wusste es ganz genau. Sie kannte sein sanftes Gesicht. Sie kannte ihn wie kein anderer Mensch.

Und trotzdem: Sie waren ein seltsames Paar.

_Jahre später:_

„Mein Lord…" der junge Mann schmiss sich zitternd auf den Boden.

„Welche Botschaft bringst du mir, Abelard? Hast du mit ihnen gesprochen?" SEINE Stimme klang rau und kühl, so als habe er nie Liebe in seinem Leben erfahren.

„Mein Lord… ich habe die letzten lebenden Anhänger Lord Voldemorts gefunden, mein Lord", der junge Mann zitterte vor Angst. Er betete darum, dass seine Botschaft den Meister befriedigen würde, dass er ihm danken würde und nicht…

„Welche Botschaft?" Seine Stimme war voller Ungeduld, eine Ungeduld, die nur der Jugend inne lag.

„Sie schickten… schickten ihn mit", ohne aufzusehen deutete Abelard hinter sich. Lauschte auf das heisere Lachen seines Herren. War es ein gutes Zeichen?

„Tritt näher, Mann!"

Der alte Magier stützte sich leicht auf seinen silbern beschlagenen Spazierstock. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Abelard beobachten, wie er langsam näher schritt, dann auf die Knie fiel und dem Meister voller Ehrerbietung den Saum der Robe küsste. Er kannte also die Regeln… Unbewusst begann sich Abelard zu sorgen, dass dieser alte Mann seine Stelle einnehmen könnte. Als Vertrauter des Lords.

„Welche Botschaft bringst du von den Anhängern Voldemorts?"

„Mein Lord", stieß der alte Mann hervor und Abelard hörte wie seine Stimme vor Freude und Ehrfurcht schwang, „mein Lord, sie stehen hinter Euch und werden Euch dienen, wie sie ihm gedient haben."

„Dann…", der Meister lachte wieder leise, „dann seid mir willkommen. Und vor allem du: Lucius Malfoy."

FORTSETZUNG FOLGT


End file.
